


Undyne April Challenge 2018

by Omoni



Series: Undertale Writing Challenges [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Gen, Undyne April Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: A collection of fanfics based on the prompts given for Undyne Month (April 2018), created by AerisHikari. (Link: https://undynechallenge.tumblr.com/post/172354114392/list-of-themes-the-undyne-challenge-2018)It will be silly, cheesy, romantic, heartbreaking, ridiculous, embarrassing - and purely Undyne in all of those things :). Enjoy!





	1. Giggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisHikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisHikari/gifts).



When she was little, Undyne was told that she was too ugly to laugh.

It shocked her. She was barely within her first decade, barely acclimated to school, when a student she barely knew walked up to her, after she’d burst into happy laughter at something funny, something forgotten, now, and told her. She stared, her mirth vanishing alongside her smile.

It was true that, when she laughed, Undyne lost any semblance of gentleness she might have fooled people with when her face was calm. When she laughed, she became wild: her eyes glinted and glittered, turning to crescents, her mouth opened wide and revealed most of her still-growing-in teeth, her face went red, she sometimes punched things in her excitement...

_But... ugly? Ugly?!_

Undyne wasn't shy or skittish. She never had been. She never would be (save in one instance, with one person, decades later). And thus this time was no exception.

She stood up, so that she could stare right into the other kid's face, met their gaze – and laughed into it, truly amused by the look of bewilderment that appeared the moment she did.

After all, when told something you do is ugly, you usually stop doing it right away.

But that wasn’t Undyne.

Whenever she was told something or someone was ugly, especially by someone she didn't trust or like, she immediately felt the opposite, instead making sure to find the truth out for herself before agreeing or disagreeing. She would never let just anyone tell her what to do or feel, and would rarely agree with anyone unless she'd concluded the same thing long beforehand. 

It was a trait borne in her childhood – one that never left her.

Her voice was high, slightly rough around the edges, but still bright and clear like a bell. When she laughed, she actually giggled, and it made her giddy – especially when the expression on the other student's face went from bewildered – to annoyed.

 _That_ only made her laugh harder, to be honest. She hunched over her desk and slapped it a few times with her hand, unable to control just how silly she felt the longer she giggled.

She didn't notice, in her focus, that the other students around her watched her. And while a small percentage agreed with the student's assessment, a lot more found her to be both interesting – and intimidating.

When she was worn out, and the student was bright red with their anger, she grinned, brushing the tears away from her eyes.

“Go away, now,” she concluded, narrowing her eyes at them briefly, before she simply sat back down and went back to her work (lots of glue and paper, she remembered later).

She heard spluttering, protest, but she ignored it all, and soon, they went away.

And inside, Undyne was crowing with victory - one of her very first, and sweetest. 

She knew she wasn't ugly.

And she knew it most of all whenever she laughed.


	2. Training

When it came to physical feats, Undyne found the greatest of ease. It didn't matter how daunting it seemed; if it was there in front of her and needed to be done, she would do it – and do it damned well, too.

This had been the norm for most of her life – up until this moment. This moment had her stumbling, both literally and emotionally, to the ground, and in bewildered shock.

She was fifteen. She was tall, fit, strong. She knew how to beat up almost everybody (just last week she'd handed Aaron his ass). She'd never needed to work too hard to do anything, because it always came naturally to her.

Except now.

Now, she was on her ass, fuming with both shock and rage, glaring up at the challenge she'd set for herself – and had promptly failed.

King Asgore turned around, blinking hard, and he looked down at her. She trembled, she was so angry; he didn't even look annoyed or hurt or anything! Just confused!

“Did you trip on something?” he asked her gently.

She seethed at him. She had no idea if he remembered her, but she remembered him: the one who came to the school to teach everyone about botany. She'd killed her flower in two days, and when he'd seen it, he was dismayed and bewildered.

Apparently, the type of plant was not one that died easy.

She remembered that. She also remembered what the other students had said about him: he was unbeatable, his strength unmatched by anyone, and could crush anyone he wanted into dust. The fact that he never did simply made him all the more beloved, and they spoke about that, too.

It was at that moment that she vowed that, if she ever crossed paths with him again, she'd prove to everyone that it was she, and not Asgore, who was the strongest monster in the world.

But she hadn't been able to do so for a long time. In fact, it was only now, over three years later, that she'd finally come across him. She'd been completely unprepared, having been in the supermarket to pick up next week's food, when she saw him come in. She'd stared for a full minute, before she dropped everything and ran toward him, ignoring the others nearby. She ran as fast as she could, leaned all of her weight into her shoulder, and crashed into his back.

It had been like slamming into a wall, and she immediately staggered back and landed, winded, on her ass.

“No,” she snarled. “I.. I... challenge you!”

Asgore blinked again, then held his hand out. “With what? Here, let me help you up."

She slapped it away and pushed herself to her feet, holding her hands at her sides and summoning her magic; it made her hands glitter with bright, white-blue.

Asgore's face changed, then. He lowered his hand and tilted his head, looking her over. She bared her teeth at him, gathering up the courage to lunge forward, again.

Instead, he held up his hand again and stopped her before she could.

“Excuse me, hold on,” he said softly, his eyes on hers – and blazing. “But... would you like to know how to beat me?”

“I don't _need_ to know, I can find out on my own!” she snapped back.

Then, he did the one thing that disarmed her: he laughed.

It wasn’t mean, or crude, or derisive. Rather, it was surprised and, honestly, rather delighted. The idea of someone not only defeating him, but without even having a plan on how to do so, was clearly very amusing to him.

But it pissed Undyne off to no end. She growled, held out her hand, and threw her magic forward, right in the middle of his laughter. But he again surprised her; instead of getting stabbed, like she'd hoped, he simply grabbed the chevron of magic in his hand before it hit a display of chisps.

Undyne was speechless, now. She stared at him, shaking from head to toe, as he held the spear in his hand for a moment, before letting it fade. When he turned to her again, she glared.

“Yes,” he said softly. “I think... I think you should know how to defeat me.”

Then, he completely disarmed her: he smiled.

It was a sad smile, but also a hopeful one. It was such a strange gesture, as she never knew a smile could look so sad until now.

And when she realised that, her anger vanished, as did her magic. She stood up taller, looking up at him, again – but this time, with cautious curiosity. She still wanted to fight him, it was true; but now, it was with less anger.

“I don't get it,” she admitted. “Why would you _want_ to help me kick your ass?”

“Why not?” he replied.

Undyne blinked at him, and he smiled again. This time, however, she saw less sadness, and found herself actually relieved by it.

“If you succeed,” he added, “we both win.”

It would be the first time she would truly have to work for success, to actually train and prepare to fight. But she knew it would be worth it, incredibly worth it, when it finally came to fruition. 

Undyne grinned, then, unable to help it. “When do we start?” she wondered.

He laughed and held out his hand to her.

And this time, she took it.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late!!

Undyne had never hated to shop before.

But this was undoubtedly the feeling she felt as she was shopping, today.

She'd wanted to shop with Papyrus, truly. But he'd been “busy” that day, and thus she'd had to swallow her pride and ask the next best person: Mettaton.

(She had no idea that Papyrus was “busy” with Alphys, doing precisely the exact same thing as Undyne was with Mettaton.)

She sighed. In all of her life, shopping had been a necessity she found fun, even when she was still very young and alone. When she'd been orphaned at ten, she had to learn, and with help from both Shyren's family and, very rarely, Gerson, she got the help she needed to finally shop for herself properly. She now could do it all in her sleep, practically.

 _But, this? This_ , she couldn't do by herself. _This_ , she needed help with. And she loathed that.

Alphys was her girlfriend. She had been for over a year. She should know by now what she liked, what she didn't like, what she only kinda liked…

But whenever she thought about this, her mind went into white noise and she had to sit down and hold her head.

She had no such luxury, now.

“Fuck it,” she growled, covering her eye and sighing, her stomach in knots. “I can't do this, toaster. I just fucking can't.”

To which she suddenly found her hand yanked away from her face. She looked up, furious – bur froze, seeing something in Mettaton's eyes that she'd never seen before: deeply sad disappointment. It struck her speechless, so he was the one who spoke.

“You're giving up on this?” he asked her. “You, who dreamt of this for at least two years? You, who I know would bore both sans and Papyrus with this very desire to shop for _this?”_

She reddened – but her eye also suddenly stung, and she bit her lip hard. It was true, and it hurt.

_How does he even know that?!_

Then, she sighed. _Papyrus. Of course he told Mettaton._

“Undyne,” Mettaton went on, seeing her fallen expression and tear-filled eye. “Why are you hesitating? It's not because you don't know what she would want, and we both know it.”

That did it. Undyne lowered her head, yanking her hand free of his and covering her eyes, her other arm going around her waist. She trembled trying to stay calm, and soon, she felt Mettaton take hold of her by the shoulders and walk her to the nearest bench, seating her upon it and joining her.

She hated crying in public. It not only ruined her image, but made her feel stupid and weak, as she couldn't even compose herself until she got home. But here she was, on a damned mall bench, her head in her hands, in tears. They were quiet, luckily, but obvious, and she hated that even more.

“Undyne,” Mettaton then repeated softly, touching her back and rubbing it gently. “What's truly holding you back?”

“I’m not good enough,” she blurted out, surprising them both. “I never _was_ , I never _will be_. _Ever_. I'm _not_. _I'm fucking not!”_ Her voice choked, and she shut up, covering her face with her hands, again.

“Good god, Undyne,” Mettaton said softly, sounding genuinely shocked. “Are you serious?”

She looked up at glowered at him, making her face – and how red, blotchy, and tear-stained it was – very obvious. “Do I _look_ like I'm fucking joking, you sentient vibrator?!”

He made a face. “No need to be crass and rude,” he answered sharply, and she lowered down, hiding again. “I'm trying to help you.”

“There's no helping me,” she answered. “I'm not good enough. That's all there is to it.”

“Oh, _horseshit,”_ Mettaton sniffed. “Absolute, fresh, steaming piles of horse apples.”

“I'm gonna skewer you,” she warned.

He rolled his eyes and decided to elaborate, just in case she was being serious. “You _are_ good enough, darling. You _always_ have been.”

She snorted.

“The moment you met her, met her and listened to her, actually _listened_ to her, made you good enough. But your loyalty to her, your never-ending loyalty to her, through the lies and the pain and the mistakes... That made you _perfect_ for her.”

Undyne was silent, now, listening hopefully. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to agree with him. But she just didn't see how.

Shopping was hard enough on its own when she was just learning how. You had to figure out which was better for your buck, how to stretch those bucks (Asgore had given her a stipend until she finished school and got a job, but the reason why was one she never found out until later), and how to save some for things she actually wanted and liked. She'd grown to utilise those skills to second-nature, now, but this was well beyond any of that.

Plus, it was probably going to be the most important purchase of her _life_.

“Darling fishwife,” Mettaton then said, breaking her from her reverie – and earning him a glare. “I know whatever you choose will be perfect. But of course I can still help you pick the perfectest.”

Finally – finally – she smiled, and snorted as well. “That's not a word, Easy-Bake Oven.”

“It is now,” he replied, patting her hand. “Shall we?”

She sighed, closing her eye. The second she did, Alphys's face floated up behind it, and she felt something inside her soften and unravel.

She wanted this. She knew she did. And she knew Alphys did, too.

So, she nodded, got to her feet, and grabbed the arm he held out to her.

“Let's go,” she agreed.


	4. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons ahoy!

“What?”

This was the only thing Undyne could get out. She had way more thoughts, masses of them, all fighting to escape from her mouth, but only this single word managed it.

Asgore sighed, nodding. “It’s true.”

“No,” she answered, shaking her head. “Please?”

He flinched, then took hold of her hand and nodded. “I wish I could say otherwise.”

Undyne stared at their hands, unable to even speak, now. Her mind was swimming with emotions, ones that broke her apart and allowed her ten-year-old self to reappear and take over, and the moment that happened, her face crumpled with tears, and she closed her eye tight.

For fifteen years, she'd always asked him how it had happened, only to be told “A bad accident.”

For those same years, she'd never asked where the money came from for her to live, thinking it was some kind of government thing.

But both were connected, she knew now, and came from one source: the monster whose hand she held in her own.

“So... they were...?”

“Yes,” he agreed.

“They were there. Just doing their job. Just making sure the Lab was safe.”

“Yes.”

“So when it blew up...”

Asgore closed his eyes, lowering his head. “Yes.”

Undyne's eye spilled over, and she sobbed softly, one hand going to her face to try and stop it. But she couldn't now. It was impossible.

She'd always asked him. Always. And he'd never went beyond “an accident”.

But now she knew. It _had_ been an accident, yet. But it had been one purely preventable, and had taken at least two more lives along with it.

Gaster, and Alphys's mother.

She felt so stupid, now. It matched up, it all matched up, the longer she examined it. Even when Alphys had told her that her mother had died the same year as her own parents, she never made the connection.

Now she did.

Her parents had been there, and had tried to save them both – only to die alongside them.

“So, then,” she muttered, feeling both cold and hot. “You, caring about me... It was just because of this, right? Because you felt guilty.”

 _“No,”_ Asgore answered right away, in a tone of voice that had her looking up in surprise: it was sharp, and angry. “I took care of you because you deserved that care, and the longer I did, the more I liked you... and the more I knew you needed me.”

He paused. “And soon, I needed you, too.”

Undyne bit her lip, searching his mismatched eyes closely, and finding them full of tears.

“And when you challenged me...” He smiled sadly. “I thought you wanted to kill me, to get revenge for your parents.”

She shook her head. “No. It was because I wanted to be the strongest.”

Asgore touched her cheek. “I know that, now. But either way, I still trained you. I was serious: we both won.”

Undyne tried to speak, then, but couldn't; she was too choked up. Instead, she lunged forward and hugged him, tight, bursting into the kind of tears that she'd only made when her parents had died.

Asgore held her, just like her father would have, and comforted her.

And in that, she realised she didn't need to forgive him – because she already had.

He was her father, now, and had been for longer than her own had been. And now, he always would be.

The truth was agonising.

But she knew she was a better person, now, for knowing it, at last.


	5. Surprise Party

“That sucked,” Undyne grumbled, slamming her hand onto the elevator button. Alphys, beside her, was fussing with her phone, but she nodded in agreement. “How can such a piece of shit exist?”

“Three gay jokes, two transphobic comments, one 'trigger warning' joke, two 'bisexuals are sluts' jokes, and at least four incidences of a shit joke,” Alphys added, making Undyne smile; not only was Alphys listening, but she got the exact reasons why she'd hated it right.

“That was a fucking piece of shit,” she concluded, pocketing her phone and looking up at Undyne. “I'm sorry you had to watch that on your birthday.”

“Me, too,” Undyne grumbled, taking Alphys's hand and walking into the elevator together. She sighed, and Alphys moved closer, stood on her toes, and hugged her tight. Undyne smiled, returned it and closing her eye.

 _Alphy always knows what I need,_ she thought affectionately _. I don't know what I’d ever do without her. I don't even wanna know._

Her eye opened, her stomach flooding with butterflies. If she focused, she could still feel a bump in the breast pocket of her coat, and it made her smile even wider.

“Undyne,” Alphys then said, stopping Undyne from saying Alphys's name, instead. “I bet tonight will make it even better. I bet you'll forget about it completely by tomorrow morning.”

Undyne inhaled shakily. “I know I will,” she agreed.

Alphys blinked, looking at her with worry, but Undyne simply kissed her, holding a hand to her cheek. Alphys returned it for a moment, breaking away once they'd reached their floor.

However, the moment they were free of the elevator, Undyne grabbed Alphys back, kissing her again so deeply that Alphys forgot what she was doing, save kissing Undyne back and clinging to her tight.

Between kisses, they stumbled down the hallway to their door, Undyne losing more her patience with each kiss. The moment they were there, she grabbed Alphys into her arms, hooked her legs around her waist, and pushed her up against it, causing Alphys to squeak in surprise – but cling tighter, still not quite remembering why she needed to hesitate.

(Inside the apartment, everyone exchanged glances when they heard that thud to the door, either with rolling eyes or blushing. They all knew what it meant; they knew those two very well, indeed.)

It was Undyne who pulled away, first, surprising Alphys. Both were bright red and sweaty, breathless and shaky, but Undyne lost her patience completely.

It had to be now.

“It has to be now,” she blurted out, not even realising it until Alphys blinked in confusion. When she did, Undyne pulled away and gently set her back down onto her feet, but kept her close for a moment.

“Alphy,” she murmured, “I need to ask you something.”

“Anything,” Alphys replied, smiling. She hoped it was for another kiss.

Undyne trembled, her eye wide and her expression suddenly panicked for a moment. She searched Alphys's face, seeing only sincerity there, and she swallowed – then pulled away completely.

Alphys stood there, her hands held up, incredibly confused, now. “What's wrong?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

Undyne nodded, her face burning – as was her eye, it was true – before she dropped down, reached into her breast pocket, and held a small box up between them. Then, she blushed deeper, fussing with it to open it for a moment, before she held it back up, fully opened and facing Alphys, the ring inside it glinting a little.

Undyne then stared up at Alphys, watching her face go from confused to stunned – then bewildered.

“Alphy,” she repeated. “Look. I was gonna ask you tonight, before bed, but I can't fucking wait anymore, okay? So I’m asking now. So, yeah, okay...”

She took a breath, then just blurted it out. “Alphy, will you marry me--?”

By the time she finished, Alphys was already on the floor and in her arms, bursting into tears. Undyne swallowed hard, but then she heard it: between sobs, a trembling, _“Yes!”_

Undyne laughed, wrapping her arms around Alphys and hugging her tight, before getting to her feet and just twirling her around for a moment, bringing delighted laughter from Alphys, too.

“Oh my god,” Alphys was saying, over and over again. Undyne laughed and set her back onto her feet, then grabbed the ring from the box and held it up. Alphys went scarlet and held her hand up, and Undyne slipped it on, grinning; the size was perfect.

Then, suddenly, Alphys looked up at her, swallowed, and grabbed her hands into her own for a moment, getting her attention.

Before she could ask, Alphys reached into her bag and pulled out a small box, then opened it, smiling shyly.

Undyne gaped at it, then her, and she nodded.

“Yeah,” Alphys agreed. “Before bed, too."

Undyne laughed, though it came out mixed with a sob, and when she felt Alphys put the ring on her hand, she started crying for real, kneeling down and hugging onto Alphys tight. She hugged Undyne back just as tightly, and for a moment, they were a blubbering, giggling mess.

“Holy shit, Alphy,” Undyne cried into her neck. “This is the best birthday, ever. I don't even care that the movie was shit. All of it was worth it for this moment.”

Alphys was silent for a moment. Then, she pulled away and took Undyne's hand, pulling her to her feet.

“Hold that thought,” she advised with a smile.

Speechless, Undyne watched as Alphys unlocked their apartment and opened the door – then switched the light on.

Undyne barely heard them shout; her eye was wide, and fixed forward, darting not only over those beloved faces, but the way the apartment was decorated.

The walls, the furniture, even the ceiling... _Everything_ was covered in things that Undyne loved or meant something to her, and had for twenty-five years, now. Her eye overflowed, then filled, even as she felt myriad arms go around her and hug her tight.

But her eye then went right to Alphys, who was hanging back, her hands held to her chest as she watched, her smile bright and her eyes full. Undyne noticed that she played with the ring now on her finger, and that her eyes were on Undyne's now, too.

Undyne had never loved Alphys more than she did in that moment. And the best part was that she knew it would – especially now – only keep getting better and better.

She laughed, closing her eye, and started returning the hugs, and with interest, too.

She was right. It was the best birthday she'd ever had.

And she'd never forget it.

All she would have to do is stare into Alphys's eyes to remember it.

But it wouldn't be _the_ best. That would come later.


	6. Childhood Training

“Yer wide open, lass.”

“No, you!” Undyne snarled, throwing her stick at Gerson and crossing her arms over her chest, looking away. 

“If that were true, dear, my ass would be grass, would it not?” He said it calmly, and with a happy chortle at the end. 

She went red, looking away. “I suck!” she concluded.

She was eight, frustrated, and desperate to be a warrior like her parents were. They were always doing something important, something amazing and thrilling, and she wanted to do the same thing - more, even. 

But she was too shy to ask them. She wanted to surprise them by challenging them and giving them a run for their money, first. And the only way she could was through her neighbour, Gerson The War-Hammer. 

And yet all he held, like she had, was a stick. A stick he used to constantly whack her with when she screwed up. She was starting to lose her temper as a result, if she even had it to begin with. 

“You don't suck,” Gerson said, surprising her. He knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a sideways hug. “You're not bad for a tyke.”

She looked up at him, her eyes watery with tears that threatened to spill. “I'm not?”

“Naw, hon!” he agreed with another chuckle, and she smiled weakly. “You're doing great! But you gotta keep that temper simmered down, and don't let it ruin everything else you do. When you get mad, kiddo, you mess up. And you gotta stop messing up.”

“But it bugs me when I lose!” she protested hotly. “So I get mad!”

“Yeah, that'll happen,” he agreed, sitting down and setting her on his knee. “But you gotta _use_ that anger, not let it trip you up.”

Undyne thought for a moment, chewing her lip. “When I get mad, I feel hot and jittery,” she murmured. “How can I use that?”

Gerson smiled at her, inwardly very proud of her for that question. “Belt it out. Belt it out real good. Then rush ahead and do what needs done.”

“Belt it out,” she echoed, blinking thoughtfully. “How?”

Gerson laughed. “Well, when I was a sprog, I had a battle-cry.”

Undyne looked up at him. “You get mad, too?!” she asked, shocked. He was always so gentle and kind!

“Yep,” he agreed. “So instead of letting it make a fool of me, I shouted at it.”

Undyne nodded. “Okay.” She paused, then cleared her throat and, rather weakly, tried it. Her voice barely echoed, and she made a face. 

Gerson pushed her to her feet, then got to his. “Nah, like this.” And he took a huge breath, threw his head back, and _shouted_. Undyne stared at him in delight; it was the loudest sound she'd ever heard anyone make, and it practically echoed off of their rocky mountain sky. 

He finished it with a slight wheeze, before he grinned and flashed her a thumbs-up. She clapped and giggled, immediately intrigued. 

“Now, you.” He said, nudging her with his stick. 

She scrunched up her face, thought of all of the times Gerson had smacked her, and took all of it in with her breath. 

Then, she screamed it out. 

It surprised them both, honestly. It was almost a match to Gerson's in volume. 

Undyne then covered her mouth, blushing and looking apologetic, but when she looked up, Gerson was in a silent fit of laughter. 

She grinned. “That was good?” she asked hopefully, tugging on his arm a little. 

When he good, Gerson replied, “That was _perfect.”_

And thus, Undyne's war-cry was born.


	7. Cosplaying

When she finally managed to get to the mirror, the second Alphys was done tying the headband around her forehead, Undyne stared at herself, unable to keep a grin from her face.

“Told you,” Alphys said from behind her, sounding rather smug. 

Undyne moved in a slow circle, glancing at herself with growing happiness. She loved how detailed Alphys was when it came to cosplay, and this was no exception. 

Undyne was dressed like Lina Inverse, and it thrilled her. The Slayers had been one of the first animes that they'd ever seen together, and thus always held a special place in Undyne's heart. 

So to see herself as the main character was especially wonderful, as she'd always loved Lina and admired her – and secretly thought she was like Lina, too. It was like seeing a part of herself for real at last, and she couldn't stop staring at herself. 

Alphys walked up behind her, adjusting the short black wig upon her head; she was dressed up as Amelia, and Undyne adored that, too. She'd insisted, as Alphys had wondered if she should just go as Filia in dragon form, but Undyne wanted to see her as Amelia, and... 

The moment she did, she went bright red, turning around and grabbing her fiancée into her arms and lifting her off of her feet, making her squawk in protest.

“You're so _cuuuute!”_ Undyne cried, kissing the tip of her nose several times, until Alphys finally laughed, blushing, now, herself. 

“You're lovely,” Alphys replied, squirming a little in Undyne's arms until she was more comfortable. Then, she touched Undyne's face and smiled at her. “Really. You are.”

“Only because you're so amazing with a sewing machine!” Undyne replied cheerfully. 

“Er,” Alphys answered, about to protest, but Undyne kissed her lips, and she went quiet, smiling shyly. Instead, she murmured, “You really like it?”

“We both look fucking amazing,” Undyne concluded, turning so they were facing the mirror, again. Alphys laughed, finding it amusing to see a monster version of Lina holding a monster version of Amelia, and she hugged Undyne tighter, pleased, now, too.

Undyne, however, then surprised her: she shivered and gathered Alphys closer, before leaning her head down and grazing her lips along the curve of Alphys's neck, the wig tickling her a little. 

Alphys tightened around her, clinging in earnest, now, and she whispered, going bright red, “Undyne, we need to-to catch the train in a half-hour...”

“Fuck it,” she answered, her voice husky. “We'll catch the one after.”

Alphys considered, then smiled. Silently, she moved her tail and hooked it around Undyne's waist, and Undyne chuckled against her neck in triumph. Alphys nuzzled her cheek, and they kissed, Undyne swinging Alphys over and onto their bed. 

They would have to get dressed, again. But it would be worth it.


	8. Hotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobbing* This fic has actual fanart and it's so beautiful! It's by AlphyneHuggingAnon, and the link is below! Please drop a line and some love!!
> 
> https://alphynehugginganon.tumblr.com/post/172899830368/dont-forget-to-drink-water-people-i-had-like-no

For the first twenty-two years of her life, Undyne loathed and avoided Hotland. It was easier to do before she was made into a Guard, but the moment that happened, she refused to ever go there if she could avoid it, instead sending other Guards in her stead and trusting them not to mess it all up.

But then, the year she turned twenty-three, she was in the dump, and found someone, there. Someone she had to meet, spoke to – and was immediately interested in.

Problem was: she lived in Hotland.

At first, Undyne tried not to care as much. She'd just met Alphys, after all, and while they’d had a great afternoon, together, it didn't mean she was desperate to spend more time with her or anything...

She snorted the first time she thought that, because it was a lie, an obvious lie, and to try and lie to herself was just laughable. She _was_ invested; there was no question.

The first thing she did was constantly invite Alphys out, either to Snowdin or Waterfall, on the pretence of checking cameras and making rounds.

The first time that happened, Undyne prepared herself for the detour into Hotland, but Alphys had surprised her.

They hit the bridge, and Undyne was about to go forward, but Alphys yelped and stopped her, grabbing hold of her arm before letting go – too quickly, in Undyne's opinion.

“D-don't!” she cried, looking anxious. “Hotland is n-not good for you! I can take it from here, I promise, pl-please don't r-risk it!”

Undyne stared at her, her heart racing. Alphys looked panicked, genuinely panicked, and with such obvious care that it shocked her. The only other people who looked at her that way were Asgore and Papyrus – and even she knew that this was different than being looked at by them, very much so.

“But, I… wanted to walk you home, make sure you're safe, y'know?” Undyne stammered. “You never know.”

Alphys blushed, her eyes widening at that. Undyne didn't know it then, but it was the first time anyone had expressed concern for Alphys in years, and it had almost made her faint in her shock – especially given the source.

“I-I-I'm...” Alphys stammered, scarlet and trembling, her hands tangled before her. “I'm f-fine! You don't need to worry – no one does – so don't, too, okay? J-just... stay here? Or... I dunno? B-but...”

Alphys's eyes flashed with a different kind of panic, then, and she paled. “I have to go! Bye!”

And she was running, all the way, past the sign and toward the bridge, before she disappeared out of sight.

“No one worries about you...?” Undyne whispered, her heart aching.

That was about to change, she decided. Because she worried. She cared. And she wanted to always now that Alphys was safe, now.

Except... Hotland _sucked._

At first, she decided to assign her two best Guards – besides herself, of course – to patrol Hotland, especially focusing around the Lab. She never said why, and they never asked, but always, _always_ , they both made sure to tell her that not only was it safe, but so were the people they guarded – meaning Alphys.

But it grew to be inadequate for her. It wasn't the same as knowing for herself that Alphys was safe. And she realised that she needed to _see_ the Scientist herself before she was certain she was safe.

Therefore, the first time she truly walked into Hotland with purpose was because of Alphys. And because of that, it was also the day she realised she felt more than just friendliness for Alphys.

Because no one would walk into a sauna of volcanic hell otherwise, least of all Undyne, unless it was for love.

Yet that first time was horrible all the same – and it brought home the wisdom of Alphys having myriad cameras around.

Undyne had barely made it to the end of the bridge that day before she suddenly dropped to her knees, shocking herself. She blinked, genuinely confused – only to find herself on the ground a second later. When she'd concluded that, and tried to get back up, she blacked out.

It embarrassed her later, but at the moment, before it went dark, all she'd felt was anger; she'd wanted to see Alphys, to touch her hand and make sure she was safe, and now she couldn't, because she was absolutely fucking _useless_ in Hotland!

But her next thought wasn't one of shame. Instead, it was of drinking: fresh, cool, and clean water, from a straw placed between her lips. She thought of nothing else, not even the fact that she'd landed on her front, and was now on her back – and sitting up.

“George,” she croaked out, her eye still closed. “Thanks... How...?”

But then, she heard, “N-no... it's m-me... Alphys... S-sorry, I can g-go get him...?”

Undyne's eye snapped open, her vision blurry but going right to the source of that voice - and felt a warm pang to her heart.

Alphys was not only holding the bottle of water she'd sipped from, but was holding _her_ up, her arm around Undyne's shoulders. Undyne's head was resting on Alphys's chest, and she felt a different kind of heat flush through her whole body, making her feel hot and dizzy but without pain.

Especially when she realised how _soft_ Alphys was...

“Fuh,” Undyne stammered, inwardly wincing. Alphys, she saw, was bright red, her eyes bright with a light she'd yet to recognise – but once she did, she'd realise how long it had been there, and feel so much all at once...

“I can get him,” Alphys repeated softly. “W-want me to--?”

“N-no!” Undyne protested quickly. “I'm... better, now.” She refused to say why, or how, but it was true. “But...” And here she lied, unable to help it. “I need a... a second. To-to rest...”

She felt Alphys shift a little but nod, and she held the water up to her, again. Undyne closed her eye and sighed, taking another gulp of water and resting her head back against Alphys, hoping it would be pegged to heatstroke.

(It was; Alphys assumed that there was no way Undyne felt happy in this situation, and felt bad she was prolonging it for her - despite enjoying it a little, herself.)

Undyne kept her eye closed, sighing again. It was true that she felt dizzy and overheated, but with the water – and the company – she felt so much better, already.

“Wh-what were you even d-doing here?” Alphys wondered softly. “It-it's bad for you...”

“Uh...” Undyne swallowed, her eye opening. “Uh... checking on the two idiots I set up here...” She blurted it out, and while it wasn't exactly a lie, it wasn't the complete truth, either.

"Oh! B-but, Undyne, they're so kind," Alphys explained warmly, smiling. "They always greet me when I go out for rounds or errands, and insist on helping me carry stuff when I stumble. You don't have to worry."

Then, she added the one thing that changed their relationship forever.

"You-you don't need to waste your time on me, Captain. Especially at the risk of your health..."

Undyne stared at her, her whole body flooding with sadness. Alphys meant it. Undyne could see it as plain as day that she meant it. Her smile had fallen into something so deeply sad that Undyne physically felt it, and she hated it. 

She hated that Alphys felt like such a burden.

"I wanted to," Undyne blurted out. "You're my friend, nerd."

Alphys jumped in surprise, her eyes widening and her hands shaking a little, her face crimson. "Y-you don't have to say that," she protested. 

"I know that," Undyne snapped, managing to push herself up more, so that she sat up enough to look Alphys right in the eyes. "I know that, Alphys. But it's true. For me."

Alphys stared at her, her eyes wavering, before she looked away, coughing, hiding her face with the collar of her coat. Undyne blinked, then felt another jab of pain. 

She'd shocked Alphys with that, as though the idea of anyone being her friend was alien to her. 

"I wanted to hang out with you," Undyne went on, then, desperate to prove it. "l wanted to check on you, yeah, but also hang out with you."

Alphys was silent for a moment, before she murmured, her face still averted, "W-why? Who dared you?"

"Oh my god, Alphys," Undyne cried, sitting up completely and grabbing hold of her chin, pulling her face back toward her own.

Alphys stared at her, her eyes wide and - brimming with tears?

"Alphys, I think you're great!" she insisted. "Nobody dared me!"

Alphys swallowed hard, blinking back those tears. "Er..." she answered, looking confused and shy, now. "Oh... o-okay... g-good." 

"But I dunno now if I even can hang out with you, here, if I'm gonna do this," Undyne sighed, waving her hand over herself. 

"Oh! W-well!" Alphys smiled shyly. "I-I could always set up a water bottle for you!" 

Undyne blinked. "Yeah?" she wondered hopefully, grinning in excitement. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all!" Alphys agreed, her face reddening, again. "I-it would be my pleasure!"

"Great! But, for now..." Her smile turned a little sheepish. "Do you mind if you help me out? Can we hang out, now?"

Alphys jumped in surprise. "Oh! Uhm! Y-yes!" 

Undyne felt butterflies come to life in her gut, and she started trying to push herself to her feet. To her surprise, Alphys scrambled up with her, keeping an arm around Undyne's waist until she was sure that Undyne could stand without support. At that point, she jumped away, her hands tangling in front of her, and she apologised. 

"For what?" Undyne wondered, blinking. "Thanks! Let's go!" 

It was a promise Alphys would keep - and thus Undyne would always visit, keeping a promise of her own, that she made to herself. 

One that she'd keep for life. 


	9. First Date

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...”

“UNDYNE.”

“No, I’m not done!” Undyne snapped, throwing a sweater at him; it landed on his face so hard that he fell back onto her bed with a squawk.

To prove it, she continued repeating her repetition of her favourite cuss, every time her hand landed on an article of clothing she deemed immediately unworthy of this.

Papyrus had recovered and was sitting up again, and he sighed. “UNDYNE,” he tried again.

“No, shut up, this is so fucking important, and I have nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , worthy enough for her. Nothing at-fucking-all!”

At that, she dropped to her knees in a pile of dresses, covering her eyes with one arm and growled, covering up the fact that she was now crying, both from frustration and despair.

Papyrus knew that, at this, she needed his help. Therefore, in silence, Papyrus rummaged through the piles of clothes as she cried and tried to calm herself down.

“I know, okay?” she blurted out. “This is stupid. I-I already knows she likes me! And I know she knows I like her!”

Papyrus paused. “WELL...”

Her head jerked up at that, and for a moment, she stared at him. When he winced and tried to hide his expression with her clothes, she scrambled toward him on her hands and knees, worry suddenly making her forget her fear.

“She knows, right?” she pressed him, her hands going to his and stopping them. “She knows I like her, right? _Right?!”_

Papyrus glanced at her, finally, and he looked so sad. “HONESTLY, UNDYNE, WHEN SHE AND I LAST SPOKE, I DIDN'T GET THE IMPRESSION THAT SHE DID. OR AT LEAST, SHE DIDN'T ACCEPT IT, OR UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DO.”

Undyne's eye burned. She knew he was telling the truth. It had barely been a month since the barrier broke, and they'd both been so busy that it had been impossible to spare time for each other.

Only a week ago, she'd been at Ebott's public beach with Alphys, spending the day there with other monsters, as the beach had been open solely for them, that day.

Undyne had kissed Alphys's cheek, without a word or warning – and Alphys had whited out in shock.

Only to later come to, mortified, and immediately apologise – and run away, back Underground. Undyne hadn't even had the chance to confess, like she’d planned for.

So, a day later (and with Papyrus beside her), she texted Alphys and invited her out for a movie and dinner on the surface, just the two of them.

A date. A _real_ date.

“O-o-oh, Un-Undyne, you-you don't h-have to--,” Alphys had protested, her voice cracking; she called after the text, to confirm it wasn't a prank by sans (something that saddened Undyne all on its own).

“I know that, nerd,” Undyne had replied honestly, wishing she could touch Alphys's cheek to prove her right. “I'm asking solely for selfish reasons. I miss you, Alphy. I wanna hang out with you.”

The words were familiar, and if Undyne listened, she could hear Alphys sniffling. “You... do?” she squeaked out.

“Always,” Undyne blurted out.

Alphys was quiet, until Undyne heard more sniffling, followed by a strangled, choking noise. Then, she cried, “O-okay! Text me de-details! I have-have to—have to g-go now!”

And she'd hung up.

But when Undyne texted her with those details, Alphys answered right away – and accepted. And Undyne had been a haze since then, so excited.

Until the actual day came by, and she realised she was an ugly, battle-scarred, moronic trainwreck with no tact and no damned clothes to wear!

Undyne suddenly wondered what the hell _Alphys_ saw in _her_.

“I'm so fucking in love with her,” Undyne whispered, her eye filling, again, but focusing on a random tank-top; it was bright yellow, a kind of terry-cloth material, that reminded her of Alphys: soft, comforting, and pretty.

“I KNOW,” Papyrus agreed gently, taking her hand. She looked up at him. “TONIGHT, YOU NEED TO TELL HER.”

“What if it's one-sided?”

Papyrus surprised her, then: he laughed, one of the heartiest laughs she'd ever heard him make. “THAT'S NOT EVER POSSIBLE,” he said when he could.

Undyne blushed, looking back down, before she grabbed that tank-top and held it in her hands. She set it in her lap, then grabbed a knee-length black skirt, one that flowed outward to bring volume to her hips and with a height of hem that showed off her legs. She swallowed, then pulled out a dark blue sweater, one that had a generous neckline, so that she could show off her tank-top underneath.

“PERFECT. JUST ADD SOME FLATS AND YOU'RE SET,” Papyrus decided, dropping the clothes he'd chosen. Hers were better, and he had no problem admitting that.

She smiled again shyly. “Do you... think _she'll_...?”

“YES,” he agreed, before she could finish.

She lunged forward, then, and tackled him into the clothes, hugging him so tight he protested – but still laughed, soon bringing her to laughter, too.

* * *

Undyne stared. She was frozen in place, her whole body hot, and she dug her nails into her palms, her face and ears scarlet.

Sitting at a small table, at a café near the theatre and ten minutes early, was Alphys. She sipped what looked like a huge iced coffee from a straw, looking worried. Her eyes kept lowering to her phone, and when they looked away, they unfocused and stared to the side. She was fidgeting, her knees shaking, and she looked very pensive.

But she also had knocked the breath from Undyne the moment she'd seen her.

Alphys wore a long sleeved shirt, one with very loose and flowing sleeves that fell past her wrists, that also fell into flattering folds from just beneath her breasts; the shirt managed to call just enough attention to them without being too revealing. The shirt was a bright blue, and it fell well past Alphys's hips. She wore black jeans that loosened at the shins, and her feet were bare, like usual. Her tail twitched with nerves, and she was sweating with that same anxiety.

And yet despite it all, she looked beautiful to Undyne. And it was that beauty that kept Undyne frozen in place for a moment.

“Fuck,” she whispered, her hand over her heart, now. Slowly, with shaky knees, she walked forward, wincing at how loud her shoes seemed to be.

Alphys looked up suddenly, her eyes flaring and her face flushing, and she looked scared, as if she wanted to run. Those eyes swept slowly over Undyne as she walked over, and Undyne couldn't help a small hiccup of pleasure sweep through her at that – especially when Alphys swallowed hard.

“Hey, cutie,” Undyne greeted, sitting down in front of her.

Alphys stared at her, then squeaked out, “H-hello. You-you're early.”

“Yeah!” Undyne agreed. “I was excited!” She then blushed, as while it was true, it made her feel shy.

Alphys, however, took it wrong. “The movie sounds so good! I know!” she agreed, smiling. She then added, “I can finish this on the way. We should go now, get the best seats...?”

Undyne grinned. “That sounds great,” she agreed.

Alphys got to her feet, stumbling a little, but when Undyne followed her, she also took hold of one of her hands. It was cold from the drink and a little damp, but it felt so nice in Undyne's hand that she squeezed it.

Alphys closed her eyes briefly, her other hand holding onto the bag slung over her shoulder, before she used it to grab her drink and gulp from it.

Undyne felt so happy, then. With a gentle tug, they started walking together, hand-in-hand.

Neither let go.

* * *

She'd claim to remember otherwise, but Undyne knew she'd started it, and that it was all her fault.

But the movie was _awful!_ It was _so_ bad, from the very start, and both Alphys and Undyne damn well knew it.

Alphys was kind about it, at first; she pretended not to notice, or sometimes she murmured, “Well, that's _one_ perspective...” when something was particularly offensive to her – and Undyne.

They'd walked in expecting a sweet romantic comedy, but instead walked into a sexist, queer-bashing nightmare. It was exactly the wrong kind of movie for the two of them – both queer, may it be added – to see on their first official date.

It pissed Undyne off to no end. They'd stayed too long for a refund, hoping it would get better like everyone claimed it was, and they stayed out of principle for that, to at least get their money's worth – except not _really_ , considering...

So Undyne decided to make it better. She didn't know where that courage came from, but she was happy it did.

It started, first, with her hand. She slipped it from the armrest and placed it upon Alphys's knee, stopping it from shaking with her annoyance. It worked; Alphys jumped and looked up, blushing deeply, and Undyne smiled in return – though her cheeks warmed up, too.

“H-hi,” Alphys whispered, covering Undyne's hand with her own. She sounded so shy, so cute, that Undyne grabbed the armrest, shoved it up, and scooted closer to her, wrapping her arm around Alphys's shoulders and pulling her against her.

For a moment, both women froze. Undyne was stunned by her bravado, and was worried that Alphys was stunned from how forward she'd just been.

But then, Alphys suddenly relaxed in her embrace, her eyes closing and her head resting against her chest, and Undyne closed her eye, her heart racing and her stomach flooded with happiness. She was grinning, and she wrapped her other arm around Alphys from the front.

Alphys snuggled closer and wrapped her own arms around Undyne's waist, and suddenly, there was no movie, anymore.

There was just them.

After about ten minutes, Undyne heard Alphys's breaths slow, then even out; she was clearly relaxed and happy about it. When Undyne peered down at her, it was true: Alphys was smiling faintly, her eyes closed.

Undyne swallowed, her face and ears burning, now, too. Barely even aware of what she was doing, Undyne suddenly leaned down, closed her eye, and brushed her lips slowly over Alphys's.

Alphys jolted immediately, her eyes snapping open and her whole body jerking away. She held her hands up quickly, her eyes wide, and she cried out, her voice a whisper, “Wh-why? _Why?!_ Who dared you?! _Why?!”_

Undyne stared at her, suddenly so glad that they'd taken seats in the last row. Because when Alphys said that, Undyne was determined to prove her wrong – and no one got between Undyne and her determination, not even Alphys.

So, in reply, Undyne adjusted, shifting her body to face Alphys, better, before she took hold of Alphys's crimson cheeks, led her face back up to hers, and kissed her. It was brief, but it was enough.

Undyne whispered, _“Me._ I dared me, Alphy. And no one else.”

Alphys was silent for just a moment, her eyes searching Undyne's face closely. When Undyne merely smiled happily at her, Alphys swallowed hard, closing her eyes and leaning against one of Undyne's hands, reaching up to hold it in place against her cheek.

“But kissing you,” Undyne went on, her voice still a whisper, more felt against their lips than heard. “Kissing you is something I’d do for _any_ reason, _any_ excuse. The only thing stopping me, now, is you.”

Alphys opened her eyes, and Undyne felt a jolt off her own. They were dark and full of tears, but Alphys was smiling so sweetly that Undyne lowered her forehead and pressed it against Alphys's, feeling so much affection for her that she couldn't resist.

Then: “I'm _not_ stopping you, now.”

Undyne blinked at her, and saw that her eyes blazed. With a grin, Undyne leaned down, and kissed her once more, letting it linger, this time. And this time, Alphys returned it – and once more, there was no vile movie, but only them.

It was awkward; it was not only their first kiss, but their first kisses, personally, too, and neither had any real clue how to do it – at first. But Undyne was stubborn and persistent, and she wanted to make Alphys happy – and make sure she knew that Undyne truly liked her.

Despite it being far more than just that, by now.

And for the rest of the movie, that's what they learnt: how to kiss each other. They held each other, but kept their hands either on faces or shoulders, never venturing further, despite the growing heat between them as their kisses got better.

When the lights came back up, they both broke apart, panting in shock. They looked up, seeing everyone getting up or lingering to watch the credits, and for a moment, they didn't move, both too hot and shaky to do so. They instead leaned back and cuddled each other, pretending to watch the credits while really playing with each other's hands, making each other laugh and giggle as a result.

Once calm, Undyne stood up, then helped Alphys to her feet, both giggling when they realised how shaky the both still were. They walked down the stairs and aisle, then left the room, holding hands so tight that it was all they could think about.

Then, suddenly, Alphys pulled Undyne aside, stood on her toes, and hugged onto her tight, burying her face into Undyne's shoulder. When Undyne held her, she felt that Alphys was trembling.

Before she could ask, Alphys whispered, “Are you _real_ , Undyne...?”

Undyne, in reply, grabbed hold of her by the waist and pulled her off of her feet, then kissed her lips once more.

But this time, something different happened.

Alphys gasped, her legs going around Undyne's waist, tight, and she not only returned that kiss, but suddenly slid her tongue out and along Undyne's lips, surprising her into parting them immediately – and moan softly, especially when their tongues touched.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Alphys jerked away, stumbling back to her feet and away several paces from Undyne, her hands held up in front of her. Undyne sighed, turning to the source, and found a human security guard hovering near them.

 _“What?!”_ she growled, reaching over and grabbing Alphys's trembling hand. “Can't I kiss my girlfriend in peace?”

Alphys turned and looked up at her, her face going crimson and her hand starting to tremble. She was, however, beaming in shock and delight, and Undyne spared her a soft smile, nodding.

“Not like _that_ , you can't!” was the answer. “Take it outside, or knock it off.”

“S-sorry,” Alphys whispered, her face suddenly falling. She lowered her head, then let go of Undyne's hand, tangling it instead with her other one before her.

“Whatever,” Undyne grumbled, before trying to take hold of Alphys's hand, again – but Alphys pretended not to realise. Undyne blinked, but then moved to leave, and happily, Alphys followed.

Once outside, Undyne sighed, letting the cool air touch her and chill her off, still rather warm from their kissing. Alphys, however, didn't stop walking; instead, she went toward the bus stop, in silence and without Undyne, her head still lowered.

“Hey,” Undyne protested, but still, Alphys walked, not looking back. Undyne jogged after her, and when she tried to stop her, Alphys jerked away and tried to speed up. “Hey! Alphys, what gives?!”

“I’m sorry,” Alphys blurted out, not looking at her. She stopped once she hit the bus stop, but kept her back to Undyne.

It was then that she saw that Alphys trembled, and hard. Even her tail, limp and almost dragging on the ground, shook.

“I’m so sorry,” Alphys then repeated, her voice breaking and thick with tears. “I'm so sorry! You-you got caught in-in _public_ with me...!”

Undyne's heart fell, and she walked over, placing her hands on Alphys's shoulders. This time, the older woman didn't pull away, so Undyne pressed close and slid her arms around Alphys's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“I _love_ being seen with you,” Undyne whispered.

Alphys shook her head.

"No, it's true. Nothing thrills me more, except maybe a good spar. Whenever I catch anyone looking at us...” She grinned, closing her eye. “I get all proud and want to boast, to say, ‘Fuck yeah, she's with _me_ , and _never_ you.'”

Alphys seemed to hunch over more. “Don't lie,” she begged, her voice tiny.

“I promise you, I'm being the most honest I’ve _ever_ been,” Undyne answered. “I _really_ like you, Alphy. And I want you to be my girlfriend. It's why I said it at all.”

Alphys sniffled, but her eyes went up to Undyne's. She looked so hopeful, yet so ready for heartbreak, that Undyne wished she could punch everyone who ever made her Alphy feel this way.

“Undyne, I-I'm sorry,” she whispered.

Undyne suddenly felt ice encase her blood. “Why?” she asked, dreading the answer.

“I can't... be your... girlfriend,” Alphys whispered, openly crying, now.

Undyne felt her heart crack. “Wh-why?” she repeated, her own voice breaking.

“Because you deserve better, Undyne. You always have. I-I… I shouldn't of said yes, about tonight. It was cruel... I just... I just wanted...” Her voice choked into silence for a moment, before she finished with: “I just wanted _one_ night to cherish... W-with you...”

Undyne was about to reply, but the bus was pulling up – and Alphys was pulling away. “I'll go,” she said as she did, not looking at Undyne, now. “And-and you can take the next one, so you won't have to put up... with m-me...”

However, the moment the doors opened, Undyne lunged, grabbing Alphys around her waist and pulling her back. Alphys cried out in shock, and the busdriver moved to get up, to help her – but she held her hands up, shaking her head, quickly.

“Wrong bus,” Undyne said tersely, and Alphys nodded.

The busdriver looked them over for a moment, then nodded, before shutting the doors and driving away.

Undyne didn't let Alphys go, yet, and Alphys didn't try to get free. She just remained in Undyne's arms, hunched over and defeated – and clearly loathing herself.

Undyne had had enough. She turned Alphys around, leaned down, and kissed her, hard – so hard that Alphys stumbled and had to cling onto Undyne to stay on her feet.

When she thought it was enough, Undyne whispered, _“Alphy, I fucking love you.”_

Alphys stared up at her, going pale. She shook her head, but Undyne nodded, her eye blazing. “Yes, Alphy. I do. I love you. I love you so fucking mu-- _Alphy?!”_

Undyne scrambled, just barely catching Alphys before she fainted.

* * *

Undyne got her back to her own apartment pretty quickly after that; she'd panicked and just ran, as fast as she could, and while she'd been slower than the bus, she still got there before the next bus would have. She had to jog to the hotel/apartment in Hotland that she had (for now), but she made damned good time all the same.

Alphys was heavy, but in a way Undyne liked. She was a solid, plump monster, both soft and strong, squishy and firm; it all depended on what part you touched. She was no match for Undyne's strength, and was carried by her with ease.

It was only when Undyne had her lying down on her couch and had placed a wet cloth on her forehead that she stirred awake – and went crimson, all over, this time, looking ready to panic.

“Oh no,” she groaned out. “I didn't.”

“You did,” Undyne corrected kindly, pushing her back down and replacing the cloth, after rinsing it, first.

“I was daydreaming,” Alphys answered, and with that, Undyne realised she was still a little off. “Did... did we really kiss the movie away?”

Then, she jolted, again. “Dinner! Undyne, we had dinner plans! I'm-I'm so--!”

Undyne covered her mouth and pushed her down, again. “We did, which is why, I imagine, you puddled the moment I told you I loved you.”

Alphys inhaled sharply, her eyes flaring. “I... wasn’t daydreaming...?

Undyne smiled at her.

Alphys's eyes filled with tears. “But... this was our first date! How is that possible, so soon?!”

Undyne laughed. “Alphy, I've loved you since we first met.”

To which she suddenly found herself smothered with a kiss, Alphys pulling on her and bringing her onto the couch beside her. Undyne stumbled, but Alphys caught her and pulled her down, and just as suddenly, Undyne was atop Alphys, on her own couch, and kissing her so deeply that she couldn't hold back: she moaned softly, her eye rolling up.

“Undyne,” Alphys then whispered, her hands slipping to the front of Undyne's sweater and going under it, her palms brushing over her breasts. Undyne was offically without any other thought except that.

Until Alphys added _, “I love you.”_

At that, Undyne lost all shyness and doubt. Her whole body flooded with relief and desire, but she grabbed Alphys's wrists and stopped her. Alphys pulled them away immediately, but Undyne kept hold, brushing her thumbs over the backs of them slowly. She sat up, and Alphys stayed where she was, looking dizzy and confused – but happy.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered, kissing her hands softly. “I want to. So much. But…” And here, she took a huge risk. “I want to the moment we finally have a _real_ place, on the surface. Together.”

Alphys suddenly smiled, then pulled her hands away and covered her mouth. “You want to move in with me?” she whispered.

“I don't wanna live on the surface _unless_ it's with you,” Undyne agreed. “And I think the best way to break in a new place is with sex, don't you?” She grinned with mischief, and Alphys giggled.

“Did you do that with your old place?” Alphys teased.

Undyne took her seriously and shook her head quickly. “No, no way. _Never.”_ She then blushed, realising what she'd just admitted to. “W-wait, I m-mean... I don't mean... Okay, well, without meaning to, I _do_ mean that, but...”

Alphys placed a finger to her lips, both silencing her and making her smile. “You're a virgin,” she murmured.

Undyne nodded. She was well aware of the irony of admitting to that while still straddling the woman she was in love with on her couch, but it was no less true.

She didn't expect what she heard, next.

“Me, too.”

Undyne snorted, shaking her head and rolling her eye. _“Sure_ , Alphy.”

Alphys pulled her hand away abruptly, and when Undyne looked back at her, she looked furious. She reached up and pushed Undyne off of her, then slowly wobbled to her feet and stumbled away, clearly looking for her bag.

Undyne immediately felt like an asshole, and she winced, rubbing her eyes and wishing she could punch herself out. Instead, she stood up and stopped Alphys, who looked up at her with visible hurt in her eyes.

“I wasn't lying,” she whispered, before her voice broke and her eyes filled with tears.

Undyne hugged her, then, and Alphys returned it, sniffling into her shoulder.

“Please don't leave,” Undyne pleaded. “Stay a while, stay the night! Please...?"

Alphys hesitated, then nodded. Undyne pulled away to kiss her in gratitude, thrilled she could kiss Alphys at last, and when it was returned, Undyne felt tears of her own, and she smiled.

Her heart felt complete.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent on the couch, the two ordering in dinner and eating it in front of the TV, absorbed in the new anime they'd encountered on the surface. By the time they were tired, it was almost two in the morning.

Undyne asked, though she knew it was incredibly forward, “Wanna... sleep with me?” She still had to ask, because she knew if she didn't, she'd forever regret it.

Alphys lit up, her tail wagging. “Yes!” she agreed, making Undyne so happy that she wished she had a tail, too, just to convey it. “I-I'll need to borrow a nightshirt, but... yes!”

Undyne was overjoyed, hearing that – made even moreso when it finally was set into motion. Undyne loaned her a nightgown with a cat on it (“Meownings”) that was long but still big enough for Alphys. In turn, Undyne wore a flannel pyjama set, and when they curled up in bed, it was with giggles.

But surprisingly, it took little time for either of them to sleep. Both were so comfortable – so comforted – that it was irresistible.

However, not before Alphys whispered, “Thank you, Undyne. This was _wonderful_. I... I really do love you so much...”

Undyne leaned down and kissed her for a moment, before she whispered against her lips, “I love you. And you make _everything_ wonderful for me.”

It was true – something not only proven practically daily, but for the rest of their lives, too.

It was a perfect first date.


	10. Armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being behind. I'm very ill right now, but writing helps.

“Goodness, _again_ , Undyne?” Asgore lamented, taking hold of the bundle Undyne held out to him.

“Yes!” she said hotly. “It’s not my fault! I want to bulk _up_ , but _no_ , instead I just keep getting _long!_ I'm gonna end up a spider crab if this keeps up!”

Asgore sighed again. “Alright. But we need a better solution for this.”

As they walked, Undyne wondered. “What if I used my magic and made armour that way? So it can grow with me?”

Asgore stopped, his eyes flaring. He stopped her, too, by placing his hand on her shoulder. She blinked, surprised, and looked up at him, her eyes dark with confusion.

 _“No,”_ he answered sharply. “Undyne, no. If you did that, yes, your armour would be fine. But _you_ , Undyne, would not. Not in the slightest.”

They started walking again, but Undyne wasn't giving it up. “Why?”

Asgore was quiet, but when she peered closer at him, she saw that he looked uncomfortable. “Asgore?” she pressed.

“Because it would be _part_ of you, Undyne,” he finally confessed. “Striking your armour would be akin to striking your skin, defeating the purpose in the first place.”

“Is this about the helmet thing?” Undyne demanded, her eyes narrowing. “Because I'm still not gonna wear a fucking helmet, Asgore.”

“You should,” Asgore sighed.

She glared at him.

They stopped in front of the armoury and went in, and took about a half-hour finding the right armour for Undyne's size. After a few more minutes of magical tweaking, she had a new set – minus the helmet.

“Undyne...” Asgore sighed.

“Shush,” she replied, looking happy, again. “I wanna learn how to make armour, myself. Or at least know someone who can! So that I can get a personal set!”

“Maybe finish growing first, dear,” Asgore replied, smiling a little.

She then hugged and thanked him. “Let's spar,” she suggested.

He agreed, some light going to his eyes, again. Undyne always noticed that; he always seemed genuinely happy to spar and train with her, and it made her feel proud.

It was the perfect way, after all, to break in a new set of armour.

She never did find out why Asgore not only knew those things about magical armour, but had taken it so poorly when asked about it.

Later, though – mere days later – Undyne would come to terms with helmets.

And rudely so.


	11. Music

While learning how to _make_ it came late for Undyne, that didn't mean that she had only loved it once she had. Rather, the deep love she already knew was sewn to her soul merely made it a bigger patch upon it.

She'd always been one to sing, even in public, with everything she had. She had a beautiful voice, one she loved sharing regardless of the time and place, and often her songs would be the only warning one would get before they saw her.

It was Asgore, however, who taught her how to _make_ music.

* * *

 It came up after a sparring match.

Undyne was singing happily in the changeroom, and Asgore could hear it as he cleaned up the training room. It made him freeze, his eyes widening, and just listen to her. While deeper and richer, her voice reminded him of another's, one who sang with equal carelessness and happiness.

Undyne was just _happy_. It had been a good round, and she felt invigorated and proud of herself, despite still not flooring Asgore.

When she came out all clean and dressed, she found Asgore standing in place... and _weeping_.

She dropped her bag and ran over, taking his hand and shaking it, her eyes searching his own. They still overflowed, but he was smiling, and when she touched him, he tugged on her and hugged her.

This was the first time he'd ever hugged her, and it froze _her_ , this time. Her eyes widened, and she had no clue how to react. She wasn't hugged very often, but she had no idea that this was merely the first of many.

It wasn't as if it were completely out of place, as Asgore and Undyne had grown closer with each fight. They shared, laughed, and talked a lot, and learnt more about each other in months what others would need years for.

With that, though she still didn't know why, she finally reached up and hugged him back, her eyes closing. She wasn't used to hugs, true – but she loved them, very much.

“Undyne,” Asgore murmured, one of his hands at the back of her head. “You sing _beautifully.”_

For some reason, she blushed deeply at this. When anyone else said it, she laughed and preened and boasted. But this, she knew was different – and meant more to her than she realised.

“Uh,” she stammered, pulling away and clasping her hands together and behind her back, to mask their shaking. “Th-thank you, Asgore.”

“Do you play an instrument of some kind, too?” he wondered, brushing the tears away, still beaming at her.

She snorted. “Nope. Too clumsy.”

Asgore frowned. “Undyne, you're a soldier. You're not clumsy.”

“I tried to play the guitar and broke all the strings when merely _tuning_ it.”

Asgore blinked, then smiled. “Well, I bet I know an instrument you could play without destroying it.”

“The drums,” Undyne replied easily.

Asgore smiled mysteriously. “No. Are you busy right now?”

“Now? Nah. Was gonna jog a bit, but that's it., until tonight”

“Then follow me.”

* * *

It was small and old, but still in-tune, and the moment she saw it, she fell in love, shocking herself. It wasn't as if she'd never _seen_ a piano, before, but when coupled with the idea of _playing_ it, she could feel a sudden desperation to do so overcome her.

Asgore was watching her, beaming even more, now. They were in his house, in one of the spare rooms, and he was delighted to see Undyne's expression the moment she saw Toriel's old piano. He knew she wasn't leaving without it, even if she didn't, yet.

“Asgore...” Undyne whispered, her hands out and her fingers twitching. “I dunno how, but... Can I still try?”

“Please do,” he replied, pulling the stool out for her.

She sat down quickly, and he opened the keyboard, swallowing a chuckle. Her hands hovered for a moment, before her eyes widened in panic.

“I dunno how to read music!” she cried.

“You don't need to,” he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Tori never did. And I know your ears are sharp. It will be easy for you.”

Undyne swallowed, nodding, before she looked back down at the keyboard. Then, she placed a few fingers on random keys.

The sound jangled out, the mismatched notes sounding awkward – but still pure. Undyne's eyes widened with shock, and her heart started to race.

_It's that easy? I just push and music comes out?!_

She moved her hands, using both, this time, and splayed them out, before pushing them down, again.

The music, this time, was just that: actual _music_. She'd managed to hit one chord by accident, and while the rest were random, with that chord, it sounded musical instead of weird.

And Asgore's eyes filled with tears once more.

Undyne, determined, now, started pushing random keys at random intervals, getting the feel of where the notes were upon the board. Her eyes were narrowed and her tongue was sticking out, but she looked so happy that Asgore didn't move, lest he disturb that happiness.

For an hour, Undyne messed about with it, challenged and loving it. For that hour, Asgore made tea for them both and sat on a chair beside her, sipping quietly and only speaking if she asked him something. She never quite made it to a song, but she was able to still bash out nice-sounding moments, and that was worth it to her.

When her watch suddenly went off, she cursed; she was now late for hanging out with Aaron, and it should've bugged her. Instead, she sighed in disappointment, leaning back on the stool and setting her hands in her lap.

She turned to Asgore, then, and murmured, her voice oddly small, “Can I come back and try again?”

Asgore burst into delighted laughter – and again, she was hugged. This time, she immediately hugged back, grinning.

“Take it home,” he replied.

Undyne stared up at him, going crimson, before she lunged and hugged him, this time, making him cough but chuckle.

“Thank you so much!” she cried, tearing up a little.

From there, it was like magic in itself. Every night, Undyne practised, not because she was told to, but because she wanted to.

She wanted to impress Asgore and make him proud.

* * *

Undyne invited him over one night after their usual match. She was nervous about it, but knew it was now or never.

She was nervous having him there in her home. This was her teacher, her boss, her _king._

But then again, more and more, she'd started thinking of him under a different title, and that made it even more confusing.

She offered him tea and hot cocoa, and he picked the latter when she admitted that the tea was probably too old. They chatted for a bit, before Undyne got serious.

“I wanna show you something,” she admitted, her face burning. He blinked, looking worried as well as curious, and she quickly looked away, getting to her feet, before she could change her mind.

She sat down at the piano, opened it, and said, “Look, I suck, okay? But... whatever, just _listen.”_

She closed her eyes and inhaled – then exhaled sharply and began.

It was a song she'd heard many times at the main lobby in the apartments near Hotland, where she'd lived before her parents were killed. In it was a fountain, and in that was a statue that played a lullaby when water fell upon it.

When she was small, she'd spend ages there, just listening and listening. It was the first song she'd ever memorised, and even as a teen approaching her twenties, she still could summon it up in her mind perfectly and any time she wanted.

That week, she'd spent even more time back there, listening and making sure she got it right. By then, she'd practised so much that she could easily picture the right key for any note. She'd bolted home and hit the keys, and didn't quit until it was as perfect as she could get it.

She had no idea the significance of that song. She just knew it was beautiful.

When she was done, there was silence. She opened her eyes and quickly looked over to Asgore, about to lament that she _really did_ try, but...

Asgore was hunched over, his face in his hands, and he was crying.

“Fuck,” Undyne croaked out, getting to her feet and rushing over to him, speechless with shock and regret. She touched his arm, and the moment she did, he turned to her and stood up, then embraced her.

She hugged back immediately, her eyes burning, and she shut them.

“What did I do?” she whispered. “I'm so fucking sorry. Please, what's wrong?”

Asgore then did the one thing that changed their relationship forever. He pulled away, cupped her face between his hands, and kissed her forehead. When he pulled away, he was smiling, despite his tears – tears he now shared with Undyne.

“Undyne,” he murmured, his voice soft and wavering. “Thank you. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.”

Undyne stared at him, trying to blink away her tears and failing miserably. “What?”

“You did magnificently, Undyne,” he replied, beaming at her. “I feel so honoured to have received such a gift.”

Undyne then said it, ensuring this change was permanent between them.

“I just wanted you to be proud of me, Dad.”

They both jumped, Undyne covering her mouth, mortified. But Asgore's eyes filled again – even as he chuckled, a soft sound, true, but no less genuine. And when she heard that, Undyne suddenly relaxed, and was unable to hold back a soft laugh of her own.

It changed everything between them, and yet barely anything changed despite it.

And neither looked back, happy that they'd found each other, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will post two more and finally be caught up! Sorry, again!


	12. Transgender

Undyne should've known better. Or at the very least, trusted Alphys enough to give her the benefit of the doubt. She owed her at least that.

When it came to it, Undyne realised that she was certain that Alphys would walk away. So she put it off for as long as she could.

But it still happened, anyway.

* * *

Undyne was made of nothing but mush. At least, that's how it felt. She and Alphys were sitting on Undyne's bed, finding out that the other was no longer interested in TV, and starting to kiss.

 _Alphy is such a good kisser,_ Undyne thought dreamily, her eye closed and her hands holding onto Alphys's hips tight. _She has such a fucking good tongue, has such amazing fingers, has such soft, wonderful lips..._

“Alphy,” she whispered against those lips, shifting to move closer to her and trying to pull Alphys to her, as well. Alphys let her, moving to push against her, and for a moment – just a moment – Undyne forgot, and remained happy, brainless mush.

But when she felt Alphys sit up, then shift over and tried to move her leg over hers, Undyne stopped her quickly, jerking away from her with a sharp gasp, her face draining of blood in fear.

“N-no,” she stammered breathlessly. “W-wait...”

Alphys nodded, sitting back down on her knees beside her, looking down. Undyne saw her expression fall, and she slipped an arm around Alphys's shoulders, hugging her close. She felt Alphys relax a little, which in turn helped Undyne relax.

That is, until Alphys whispered, “I-I'm sorry for... for going t-too fast...”

Undyne winced, shaking her head. She moved a hand up and cupped Alphys's cheek gently, rubbing her thumb over the soft, warm skin slowly. Alphys reached up and wrapped one of her hands around Undyne's wrists and held her hand in place upon her face, making Undyne smile.

“That's not it,” Undyne insisted. “I... I actually feel bad, how _slow_ we've been, because I know you want more, and honestly, I do, too, but...”

“You want to wait,” Alphys agreed gently, her eyes opening and warming up when they met Undyne's. “I understand.”

“No, not _just_ that,” Undyne stammered, blushing. “I… Alphy, I gotta tell you something really private, okay? I... I fucked up. I know I should've told you way sooner, but… I liked you so much...”

She felt Alphys cover her mouth for a moment. Then, she opened her eye and saw Alphys looking at her kindly. “U-Undyne, one thought at a time, okay?” she advised gently, before dropping her hand.

“O-okay,” Undyne agreed shakily. She sat up completely, and Alphys did the same, both looking sombre. Undyne refused to look at Alphys, however, too terrified. “Alphy, I’ve kept something really important from you, something I never should've, especially when we agreed to move in together...”

She felt Alphys pause, then jump a little, but Undyne was still too scared to look.

“Undyne, wait,” she heard Alphys whisper. “I-I think I already kn-know, and-and it doesn't change--,”

“Alphy, wait, just let me get it out,” Undyne begged, and Alphys went quiet, swallowing hard. “Listen, I… I love you, okay? But... if you don't love me after this, I get it. I totally get it.”

“But--,”

“Wait,” Undyne pleaded. “Just listen. Alphy... I'm a woman, okay? That's who and what I am. And I know you know that. But... but... nature didn't get the memo, and gave me the wrong equipment.”

She winced; she'd mixed metaphors, and cheesy ones, too, and she now felt like a lying idiot. “Fucking...” She covered her face and hunched over, suddenly close to either crying – or screaming. “I was... I have... I'm...”

Suddenly, she felt Alphys cover her hand with her own, the one over her face, and she let Alphys pull it away, so that their eyes could meet, again. Alphys stared up at her, and Undyne felt her heart wrench: Alphys was gazing at her with nothing but understanding and love.

“You're transgender,” Alphys murmured, her voice soft, almost as soft as how her eyes looked. Undyne swallowed hard and nodded, unable to speak, and she felt her eye burn with tears.

Then, Alphys said, “I know that, already.”

Undyne jerked away in shock, her eye wide. “How?! When?! _How?!_ Alphy--!”

Alphys again leaned forward and covered Undyne's mouth. Undyne went silent, her eye burning with tears, and this time, she didn't fight them. She felt humiliated, now.

That is, until Alphys smiled at her.

It was one she'd never made, before, and Undyne felt her heart ache at the sight. It was one of pure understanding, of gentle awareness – and one of unchanging and tender love.

“It was when we first talked about it,” Alphys said gently, lowering her hand, but only to take one of Undyne's into it. “Well, before, actually.” She smiled. “When you were on top of me, Undyne.” Her smile widened, and she blushed deeply. “I could _feel_ you.”

Undyne stared at her, trembling with shock that didn't seem to want to go away. “But that was our _first_ _date_... and... and right after...” she whispered, her voice tiny. “You-you told me you loved me.”

Alphys nodded shyly.

“You _knew_. You _immediately_ knew when... when...” Undyne stammered, then growled and moved on, her face burning. “But you said it, _anyway_ , Alphys!”

“Of course I did, Undyne...” Alphys agreed, her voice wavering. “Because I _do_. I love you so much...”

And to Undyne's dismay, Alphys's face fell, and she lowered her head, starting to cry, now, herself.

Undyne tried to speak, but nothing came out. She was still speechless from shock. She knew Alphys was telling the truth, but it still shocked her, because that day and its conversation had been _weeks_ ago. Which meant that Alphys had known the whole time, said nothing about it, and still became her girlfriend.

And that could only mean one thing, and one thing alone. And it was that thing that made Undyne finally remember how to speak.

“Alphy...” she murmured, shifting over to start to hug her, before she hesitated. When Alphys noticed, she grabbed Undyne's arms and pulled on them, before shifting under them and cuddling close.

Undyne closed her eye for a moment, feeling so much for Alphys all at once in that single moment, and pulled Alphys to her, biting her lip to keep from crying.

“Please...” Alphys then whispered, her voice muffled. She'd covered her face with her hands, then tried to hide her face in Undyne's shoulder. Undyne blinked, then; she felt that Alphys was shaking.

Undyne looked down at her, confused, until she heard: “Please don't leave me...”

“Wh-what?!” Undyne stammered, leaning down and trying to pull her away, so that she could look at her face. Alphys pulled away, but kept her hands in place. “You... _You're_ asking _me_ not to leave _you?!”_

Alphys nodded, lowering her head further. Undyne heard her try to answer, only to choke up and go silent.

“Alphy, are you fucking _kidding_ me...?” Undyne whispered. Alphys flinched, but for the wrong reason. _“You're_ the one _I_ should be begging to stay...! I fucking _lied_ to you, Alphy... I still trusted you, but all while not trusting you at all. _Why_...?”

“Be-because...” Alphys whispered. “I said nothing... b-but not because I’m ashamed or think differently or whatever, okay?! It's because I _didn't_ feel different that I said nothing, and now beg you to stay--Undyne?!”

Before she could finish her sentence, Undyne had grabbed her and brought her into her lap, wrapping her arms around Alphys and pulling her down close. Alphys stumbled a little, going crimson, but that only made Undyne grin – even though she was crying, anyway.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered, reaching down to hook Alphys's legs around her waist. Alphys swallowed hard, her eyes widening – and darkening, Undyne saw with delight. “Say that again, please.” She slid her hands back up to Alphys's face, staring into her eyes.

“I b-beg y--,”

“No,” Undyne growled. “Before that.”

Alphys's expression suddenly softened, her eyes wavering with tears, again, but of a different kind. “I didn't feel differently, Undyne,” she repeated. “Because you're _Undyne._ You're _you_. Still a woman, still beautiful, still _you._ Nothing changed.” She choked up again, sniffling hard, and she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Undyne's.

“I love you so fucking much, Alphy,” Undyne suddenly sobbed, leaning down and burying her face into Alphys's shoulder and clinging to her tight. Alphys closed her eyes and held her tight, her own tears loosening from deep in her heart.

They were both, in a way, right: nothing was different, most of all for Alphys, because she was right: Undyne was Undyne, no matter what. And yet for Undyne, everything was different, because now she saw Alphys completely, now.

And just as Alphys had accepted her without question as who she truly was, Undyne had accepted this to be the truth, at last.

And now, she knew she never had to be afraid, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was amazing to write for some reason. Exploring this kind of deep, vulnerable trust is amazing to me, and I love it when such courage is rewarded immensely. Undyne is absolutely no different.
> 
> And yes, if you look back, there are hints everywhere that Undyne is transgender. I'm surprised no one mentioned it, really.


	13. Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A common headcanon of mine :D
> 
> Also: warning for blood and gore.

It was an accident. They both knew it. They knew it then, and they knew it for the rest of their lives.

But that didn't stop it from being painful – and traumatising.

* * *

Undyne was _tired_. She'd had to work a long shift doing patrol duty that day (as a Guard of the lowest rank, she got the shittiest jobs), and it had been close to Hotland; it had drained her.

Therefore, she was already rather compromised.

Asgore, however, was in top form, as well as completely in the dark when it came to Undyne's current lack of stamina.

So when they fought, it was a challenge to the utmost degree for Undyne, and it wasn't long before she began to grow clumsy – and making things dangerous as a result.

Asgore lunged forward, turning on the balls of his feet to swing around her as he did. She inhaled sharply, sweat stinging her eyes, and swerved to follow his moves in order to meet them. Behind him, she summoned four golden spears, hoping to box him in.

She was about to loose them when it went straight to hell.

Asgore moved to swing his trident upwards, to catch her off guard, and he succeeded – and too well. She was too slow to parry it, too tired to realise how important it was to do so, and the trident hit her.

It swung up like a blur before her – and stopped right at her face, one of the bright red tines catching... on her left eye. It went blind instantly, and Undyne gasped, the pain not hitting, yet. She jerked back to try and get herself free, her remaining vision darkening around the edges.

It was the worst thing she could have done. If she'd moved slower, panicked less, there was a chance she'd still be damaged, but would at least keep her eye.

But as a result, that sudden movement made the trident pull on her eye, and with a sickening squelching sound, she felt the trident finally free itself – but while taking her eye along with it.

And that's when the pain hit.

Undyne screamed, the sound blood-curdling and shrill. It was a sound neither had heard her make, before, but it was something she couldn't help. She staggered, her hands going to her now-empty eyesocket, and she dropped to her knees, her hands soaked, the blood mixing with both sweat and tears.

It was truly living out a cliché, but a nightmarish one, and she screamed again, desperate to wake up.

By then, she was going deaf with shock, and she didn't hear Asgore rush to her side or call for her. All she could hear was the sound of her own guttural breathing, the sound interspersed with agonised wails of pain, sounds she didn't even know she made. And even then, it was all from afar and muffled with panic.

Asgore held her close, tearing off a part of his cloak and pressing it to her eye. Undyne jolted, yelping, and she reached up and tried to scratch him, to get him away from her, to get away from it all, _herself_ , really.

She heard weird sounds, then, muffled sounds she knew she _should_ understand, but she didn't. She tried to be strong, tried to stay awake and pretend she was okay, that this was just a scratch.

But even Undyne wasn't strong enough to ignore the fact that she'd just been mutilated, and by someone she loved so deeply that she called him ‘Dad'.

She tried to speak, her body starting to go numb in hopes of calming the pain, but nothing calmed it. It was eternal, her entire life, now, and all she knew.

“Help,” she managed to groan out, feeling her body becoming heavy. It terrified her, and she struggled against it, but instead, her hands dropped to her sides, and she couldn't move, now.

“H-help me,” she pleaded, her other eye closing tight. _“M-make it stop...!”_

She wailed out the last part, before she choked and began to sob with her whole body, breathing too hard and too fast. She heard more sounds, but they were tiny, now, and suddenly, all she wanted to do was die, actually _die_ , if it would make the pain stop.

Instead, with a defeated, heart-breaking groan, her eye rolled up and passed out, going heavy and limp in Asgore's trembling arms.

“Undyne,” he called, his voice breaking. He touched her pale, almost ashen cheek, the left side of her face covered in the red of her blood, and she didn't move or answer, now. She was breathing, still, but when he listened closer, he realised, with growing panic, that it was laboured, and weak. He leaned down and pressed his ear to her chest, and heard her heart racing – but struggling, too.

There was no way she was going to answer.

Asgore picked her up into his arms, frightened immediately when she didn't move or react. He knew that if she'd been well, she would've reamed him out for carrying her, for thinking her that weak.

But she didn't fight him. She didn't even twitch. She laid in his arms as though dead, and he couldn't take it, anymore.

He leaned down, gave her forehead a quick kiss, his eyes closing for a moment in his grief, before he pulled away – and started running.

* * *

Undyne got the best care to be had Underground, and that could only be found in the Palace, itself. So the Palace was where she went; Asgore made sure of it. He was terrified of losing her, again, and refused to do any less, if it ensured she lived.

Plus, it was the only healthcare centre he knew she trusted with her gender, so of course he would honour that, too, like he had the first time he'd brought her here, barely over two years ago, now.

The doctor who operated on her was honest, a quality Asgore both appreciated and loathed. This was the perfect example of that duality.

"King Asgore,” they said softly, sitting down in front of him in the waiting room.

Asgore nodded, fear silencing him.

“Your Guard... Undyne?” They mispronounced her name, but Asgore was too scared to correct it. “There was no saving her eye, Your Majesty. She will be permanently blind. Her remaining eye was unharmed, however, and will not be affected at all.”

Asgore lowered his head into his hands, but nodded, waving a hand briefly to urge the doctor to continue.

“King Asgore, there's something else.”

He looked up, and the doctor looked back, their expression sad.

“She didn't fight it when her vitals dropped dangerously low. Her will was completely silent, and as a result, we almost lost her twice. She's not even awake, yet, despite now being on the mend.”

Asgore started trembling. He knew exactly what that meant.

If a monster had no will to fight for something, most of all their own life, there was something wrong. Willpower was a major factor when it came to quality of life, and usually was the catalyst of someone living or dying.

Undyne had clearly lost her will to live.

“How... how likely is it that she will die...?” Asgore whispered tearfully, devastated.

“If she remains passive, it will be at most a week. If she somehow fights it, she will survive just fine, save missing an eye. Granted, there's a chance that she will have symptoms for life, but she will still live.”

The doctor looked down at Undyne's chart, unable to add anything else.

Asgore felt his already-broken heart, one that had started to heal when Undyne slammed into his life, crack even more.

“I need to see her,” he whispered. “I'm aware that she likely won't wake up anytime soon, but I need to be beside her. She doesn't deserve to wake up alone.”

“Of course,” the doctor agreed. “She needs to stay here indefinitely for now. It would usually only be two days, but...” They sighed. “This isn't usual circumstances.”

Asgore nodded, and with that, the doctor brought him to Undyne.

* * *

She was indeed asleep – or unconscious; even the doctor wasn't sure which. The left side of her face was fully bandaged, obscuring it but only down to her mouth, which remained uncovered. The right side of her face had been cleaned of blood and fluids, making how pale she was all the more prominent.

The expression on her face was one of pure despair, one she wore even as she slept. Her right hand, fitted with an IV, was on her stomach, while her left was beneath it, a heart monitor attached to her left index finger. She breathed softly as her heart beat slowly, but at least she did both.

 _She looks so tiny..._ Asgore thought, sitting down on the chair the doctor had grabbed for him before leaving, and reached up, placing his palm over Undyne's cheek, his thumb brushing the cold, pale skin, trying to bring colour back to it.

Undyne didn't stir.

Asgore looked up and read the medication she was one: saline, pain medicine, and a sedative – a strong one – not hooked up, but ready to be if needed. There was also a note attached to the IV's pole, but he didn't read it, yet. He was staring at the sedative, its presence worrying him, deeply.

Asgore hoped they didn't need it.

“Undyne,” he called, his hand sliding up to her hair and stroking through it slowly, his fingers getting caught in knots but without deterring him. “Undyne, can you hear me?” he wondered, his voice breaking.

This time, she reacted. Her hands clenched together for a moment, and her lips twitched. But she said nothing.

“Undyne,” Asgore called, leaning closer and pressing his other hand to her cheek, again, keeping it on her right to avoid causing her pain.

At first, Undyne didn't understand anything. She'd forgotten it all. All she knew was that her whole head hurt, she was in an alien surrounding, and Asgore was beside her, petting her with a gentleness she absorbed like a greedy sponge.

“D-Dad...” she murmured, her voice slurred and weak. “Hurts...”

Asgore nodded, standing up for a moment and peering at the IV bags. He grabbed the note, read it, and nodded, before using its instructions and finding a switch. He flicked it, and immediately, the saline stopped dripping and the pain medicine took its place. With a satisfied smile, he sat back down and pocketed the note, then touched Undyne's cheek, again.

She winced, startled, as her eyes were – eye was – still closed, and she wasn't prepared to be touched. Asgore's touch softened, and she inhaled slowly, suddenly tasting something weird at the back of her throat.

Barely after she'd concluded that, she suddenly felt warmth spread from her right hand through her entire body, and she relaxed, her eye burning with relief as the drug kicked in.

Asgore noticed her relax, as well as start to cry silently, and he leaned down and hugged her as softly as he could.

Undyne returned it, clinging to him – and then she remembered.

It came crashing back into her, like being hit with a bus, and she gasped and jerked away, her hand going to the left side of her face, her eye wide and terrified. She trembled, her whole body filling with dread, now, and she started crying in earnest, now, devastated.

“No,” she sobbed, dropping back onto her bed, her hand glued to the bandages. “No...! _No!”_

Asgore touched her hand, and she flinched, her eye shutting tight. But she didn't move away like he'd expected her to; he'd been certain she now hated him for what had happened.

“I’m a fucking idiot,” she whispered. “And now my life is fucking over.”

“Undyne, your life isn't over,” Asgore answered.

“Yeah, it is!” she sobbed. “I can't be a warrior with one eye!”

“Undyne, Gerson has terrible vision, has had it all his life, and still is called The Hammer,” he replied, touching her hand gently. She grabbed it and held it tight. “With one eye, it won't be easy, but... Truly, when have you done things easily?”

Undyne paused, her eye wavering and spilling over, and she dug her nails into his palm. She looked over at him, looking so young and scared that Asgore swallowed a wave of tears.

“Yeah,” she murmured, her voice breaking. “Never.”

“Though, Undyne...” And here, Asgore inwardly held his breath. “I... I think you need to... reconsider wearing a helmet.”

She blinked in surprise, before she lowered her head, her shoulders shaking. But when Asgore leaned down to listen to her, to comfort her, he heard not sobs – but _laughs._

“No shit,” she replied tearfully, though it was still between laughs. “God, what a fucking idiot I am.”

“Now, now,” Asgore chastised gently, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She snuggled against his chest, hiccupping, and he closed his eyes. “It was an accident, Undyne.”

“I’m still a fucking idiot.”

 _“No,”_ Asgore snapped this time, and she went silent. “It was an accident, brought forth from a series of bad circumstances, that were completely unforeseeable. And, Undyne, this will happen a lot, not just in training, but as a Guard. Do you understand me?”

Undyne nodded, her eye closed. She listened intently.

“You _will_ get hurt. You _will_ bleed. You _will_ scar.” Asgore's voice was firm, but when he started to stroke Undyne's hair, again, she felt safe. “And you need to be willing to do all three if you want to be a warrior.”

Undyne opened her eye, thinking about that. _Is this really worth it?_ she wondered. _I just lost part of my vision, and while training, no less!_

_Maybe... maybe I'm not good enough?_

_Maybe this is my last warning to quit?_

“Asgore...” she whispered, her mind already forming the words she knew she needed to say, now.

“Undyne, unless you're about to say that you want something to eat, I do not want to hear it.”

Undyne froze, then looked up at him, confused. “I was just...”

“…going to resign,” Asgore answered, a layer of anger now upon his voice. “I refuse it.”

“You can't refuse someone quitting,” Undyne answered.

“I can and will,” Asgore snapped. Her ear – the one unbandaged - twitched; she heard stubbornness in his voice, and for some reason, it comforted her.

“You still think I can do this?” she whispered, her eye closing. She leaned her head against his chest again, and he held her close.

“I _know_ you can, dear daughter.”

Undyne took a breath to reply – but instead sobbed. The fact that he still believed in her, after seeing her eye flop to the floor in a bloodied puddle, struck her hard and deep, and she let her tears consume her, at last.

In that moment, her will to live returned.

She clung to Asgore, then, and just let it all out. And he held her through it all, comforting her and never letting her go.

Something that he would continue to do while she recovered – and finally returned to his side.

She'd found her will to live rush back, and she held it tight.

And the first thing she did?

She made sure she wore a helmet.


	14. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine the kind of mood I was in while writing this. It is indeed aptly titled "despair".
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> -homophobia  
> -transphobia  
> -attempted rape (non-graphic)  
> -discussion of rape (non-graphi)

Of all the things Undyne had expected from the surface, it wasn’t _this._

But that didn't mean it wasn't happening.

She'd had no idea that humans were so _cruel._

It was broad daylight, too, barely afternoon, when it happened.

Undyne had been walking hand-in-hand with Alphys, on the way back from a matinée and a delicious late lunch. But the moment they both realised what was happening, the joy vanished the second the first punch was thrown.

The sad thing was, that _was_ the greeting: Undyne and Alphys had just walked out of the restaurant when, before they could even blink, a blur of a human lunged forward and smashed their fist into the side of one of their heads. She instantly went down, without a sound but with a slight spin, and crashed onto the hard concrete beneath them.

And didn't move.

Undyne felt pain, then. She felt it, staggered from it – and yet knew precisely that it was not her own she felt, but the one who'd fallen at her feet and wasn't moving: _Alphys_.

“No,” Undyne choked out, kneeling down immediately and reaching for her.

She barely managed to touch her back before she suddenly felt herself grabbed by the shoulders and practically thrown back into different hands, where she was immediately restrained.

She bucked, hard, trying to kick her way out of the hold of these strangers, but four held her back – as if they'd been prepared for her strength

An assumption confirmed when she heard a snide voice snarl _, “Hey, Captain Tranny, watch this.”_

And then, Undyne's living nightmare began.

Two of the others grabbed Alphys and dragged her to her feet – who staggered and coughed, her eyes rolling up and her face pale – and held her between them. She sagged, clearly incapacitated by the strike to her head, but a third attacker noticed, grinned, and slammed his fist into her stomach.

Undyne screamed out Alphys's name, struggling desperately to get to her fiancée, but she was held back so well that she could only watch – and _scream_ – as Alphys gasped out her breath and hunched over, coughing again – and spitting out a string of blood.

She would've used magic, but magic use against humans was against the law. Even then, she knew she would probably end up doing so, if it meant _stopping_ this. 

But first, she tried everything everything else, at least.

“Stop,” Undyne begged _. “Stop!_ Leave her the fuck alone! _Alphy!!"_

For which she was awarded a swift kick to the backs of her knees. She felt them give out, and she tried to use the chance to slip down onto them and crawl from their grasp, but instead, they did the cruelest, most hateful thing: they kicked her, _hard_ , between her legs.

Everything went black for a moment, and she fell to the ground, unable to breathe. She felt the sting of concrete beneath her cheek, but heard and saw nothing, save furious red.

When she heard Alphys cry out again, she dug her nails into the ground beneath her, gasping for breath. She managed to open her eye and, through tears of pain and rage, tried to look up at Alphys, to see if - _no! - how_ she could be saved...

That's when she felt a foot slam down onto her back, not only stopping her, but making her black out for another, longer moment. A second foot landed on her neck, and she choked; it was light enough to let her breathe and speak, but hard enough to stop her from trying to move. If she did, she'd strangle herself. 

“Let's give the doctor the experience of _real_ _dick_ – or _five._ And let's make sure her future _husband_ sees it _all."_

When Undyne heard this – which was accompanied by the sound of flesh hitting the ground and a dismayed sob from Alphys – she didn't see red, anymore.

She saw light blue.

 _No,_ she thought, and her power pulsed with her heartbeat.

She was glaring through her tears as she felt her hands pulled and pinned behind her back, and heard – and then saw – Alphys immediately start fighting back, scratching and kicking at the first human who tried to get her onto her back, then the others when they tried the same.

But even as she fought hard enough to cause pain and spill blood, the humans started to kick her in return. One swift kick with a steel-toed work boot was the blow that broke her, landing right in the small of her back - and that steel not only shattered Alphys's strength, but also her chances of escape.

Alphys gasped and went still from pain, then screamed the moment they'd succeeded shoving her onto her back and restraining her hands over her head. It was a loud and terrified sound of pain and terror,  and when she screamed again when they'd forced her legs apart, it happened.

It broke Undyne's heart – and broke _open_ her soul.

_You won't touch her!_

She thought it from deep within her soul, and when she clenched her hands, felt it respond.

A shockwave suddenly erupted from Undyne, then, one bright blue and made of pure magic, and it careened forward and swept every human off of their feet – and stunned them.

Undyne pushed herself to her feet, staggering from the pain it brought her, but she didn't care. Her eye went pure black, and, in the right shadow, a small pinpoint of blue light peeked out from beneath her eyepatch.

Alphys was also stunned, but not by Undyne's magic. She was frozen on her back, gasping in both terror and pain, her eyes shut and her teeth clenched together, her face deathly pale.

When Undyne reached her, she saw that they'd managed to tear open Alphys's blouse and the front of her pants, but Undyne had stopped them before they could do – or even _try_ – anything else.

And it made Undyne sob with relief. She scrambled to Alphys, reaching down and touching her pale, tear-streaked cheek, but she flinched and jerked away.

She was in shock, and trapped in the nightmare that brought it upon her. She didn't even try to move her arms, keeping them lying up above her head. When she even flexed her arms as though to free them, they remained as though still held down.

"Alphy, sweetie," Undyne called, touching Alphys's cheek again, as light as possible. Alphys flinched away again, a small whimper escaping her, one of pure fear.

She didn't even recognise Undyne.

Shakily, Undyne grabbed her phone and called the emergency line, babbling tearfully while holding one of Alphys's cold, limp hands (one she'd pulled down slowly from above Alphys's head and pull down into hers, comforting her immensely).

She told them everything, even when they asked for excruciating, painful detail, and by the end, she was sobbing, close to the point of hyperventilation.

When they'd recovered from Undyne's magic, the group of humans – thankfully and unthankfully – took off, especially when they saw Undyne reach for her phone. She only knew when the person on the other line asked for their descriptions and found them all to be gone.

_They'll get away with it. They almost... they almost..._

_And yet they'll still get away!!_

_But, right now, Alphys is more important._

_Always._

Alphys was the one hyperventilating now, but for real, her face so pale and anguished that it terrified Undyne. When she called for Alphys, begged her to slow her breathing, Alphys didn't seem to hear her; instead, she only got _worse_ , her fingers seizing in Undyne's hand and remaining clawed and trembling. 

Undyne moved closer and pulled her into her arms, pressing her against herself and rocking slowly, not certain whom she was trying to comfort. Alphys flinched again at first, then seemed to calm just a bit once fully in her fiancée’s arms.

But even then, her hands went right to her chest, to her ripped shirt, and sank their claws into her bared skin.

When Undyne saw blood, she dropped the phone and tried to pulled Alphys's hands away – only to be thwarted each time, finding no success by doing it a hand at a time. Sobbing, Undyne gave up, and simply held Alphys to her and called for her, tried to tell her that she was safe, now...

And yet, Undyne wondered about the validity of that assessment, once in the ambulance and seated beside Alphys's stretcher. She was watching as they pulled her hands away from her chest and now winced at the blood. She'd assumed they'd been safe the moment they'd walked out of the restaurant, and she had been completely wrong.

 _Were_ they safe, now?

_Were we ever truly safe?_

_Will we ever be?_

These were the questions over which she stewed, as the ambulance drove them to the hospital.

* * *

Alphys recovered while waiting in the RAZ. While still in shock, she was given a new sweater and pants, as well as given water and a mild sedative. She fell asleep against Undyne in her chair when it kicked in, and Undyne held her close – and took the chance to finally weep, not wanting to disturb her Alphy as she recovered.

Undyne was not okay.

She was bruised physically, sure, and she certainly would need an icepack over her balls once she got home, but those wounds were just annoying.

What hurt the most had been Alphys's torn clothes, her screams,  and most deeply, the way she'd just... _stopped_ fighting...

It scared Undyne, how quickly Alphys had defaulted to passiveness. She _did_ fight, true, but once immobilised, she'd surrendered. She'd _prepared_ _herself_ for being assaulted – and more than once – in the most brutal and cruelest of ways.

And it made Undyne cry, not because she didn't know what it meant, but she loathed what it _could've_ meant, more.

The idea of _anyone_ so much as _looking_ at Alphys in that way, let alone actually _attempting_ it, was enough to make Undyne cry.

But wondering if it had happened before – and more than once – to her beloved, cherished Alphy, made her _wail._

She was glad Alphys was so sedated through it all, because it was not a quiet cry – and it was one she _had_ to release while holding Alphys to her, tight, reassuring herself that she was okay.

Even if she wasn't truly sure of it, anyway.

* * *

When they'd noticed Undyne's sobs, the staff – in a rare moment of actual empathy – led her and Alphys to a private room, so that Alphys could sleep, and Undyne could weep, in peace. It took Alphys an hour to shake off the sedative, and by that time Undyne was also calmed – but still deeply sad and sombre.

Alphys awoke looking up at Undyne's face, and the moment their eyes met, hers filled with tears, obscuring the beautiful sight of Undyne's face before her, but making it no less real. She reached up shakily and touched Undyne's cheek, her tears spilling over.

Then,  wearing an expression that spoke of her deepest pain made true, she asked, completely breaking Undyne's heart: “D-did they...? Y-you, too?”

And suddenly, not only were Undyne's tears back, but they were _sobs_.

She grabbed Alphys's hand and pressed it hard to her cheek with both of her own, lowering her head down and dissolving into those sobs – made of hatred and relief, of despair and gratitude.

“We're safe,” she whispered, opening her eye and looking down at Alphys, whose eyes wavered hopefully. _“Neither_ of us were, Alphy... I scared them away...”

Alphys's lips quivered, before she threw her other arm over her face and sniffled, trembling hard.

“Alphy...” Undyne then whispered, hating herself but needing to know. “Did... that happen to you... before?”

Alphys froze, going silent, so suddenly that Undyne felt her blood turn to ice.

“Al-al-alm-most,” Alphys whispered. “Twi-twice. O-once was just one guy, and I'd screamed loud enough t-to be found, b-but th-then, l-later, h-he got friends...” She shuddered, her hand clenching around Undyne's cheek for a moment. “Th-they h-had me d-down l-l-like that... and I just...”

Undyne nodded; she didn’t need to finish: today, Alphys had instantly been triggered into a flashback of that day, and it had paralysed her.

“I-I got so lucky,” Alphys stammered, turning her face away from Undyne. “Th-they'd been a-about to... H-had gotten even further th-than to-today... b-but th-that's when... Asgore walked by... and... they ran.”

“They _always_ run from Asgore,” Undyne snorted without thinking, without doing the proper math or conclusion.

Alphys was silent for a moment.

“N-no, Undyne,” she corrected. “Th-those times had been U-Underground. Be- _before_ Frisk fell.”

Undyne stared at her, then pulled her arm away from her face, so that their eyes met. Undyne shook her head, but Alphys nodded, and with it, Undyne realised how naïve she'd been for years about her own people.

 _Some, not all,_ she corrected, and she felt better. She hated the idea of her fellow monsters being that disgusting.

But clearly, she'd been fooling only herself.

 _“Oh, my love,”_ Undyne whispered, leaning down and hugging her close.

Alphys clung to her and burst into tears against her, not letting go until she was told to by the staff.

* * *

 Both were treated for their injuries, including a very relieved Undyne, who no longer limped, after, thanks to them. 

Alphys's wounds were mostly inside, but Undyne, they both knew, was truly the only balm that would ever heal them.

And always would.

* * *

 They never saw those humans again, and while a part of Undyne was angry at being denied her revenge, the other part, the one growing bigger and bigger with each sunrise, made her feel... relieved.

She truly had no idea what she even would have done had she ever caught glimpse of them again.

Nor did she ever want to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to extreme bad health and hospitalisation, I've fallen behind with these prompts. However, please be reassured: I will finish all of them, even if I have to in fucking June. So no worries.


	15. Love (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO NOT SAFE FOR WORK OR SCHOOL OR PUBLIC PLACES, OKAY?!
> 
> Now, there is a page-break, signifying an intense lead-up to intensely insane sex after it, so you can skin the insanity that way. Similarly, there's a second page-break that occurs right after the insanity concludes, too, and where the mush returns, lol.
> 
> Enjoy this collection's first smut!

It was one night. One moment. One time. One question.

Granted, it only _took_ one time in many cases, but this was one they'd never planned for, expected – but still secretly wished for nonetheless.

Because it was pure love. That much was simple. And they both knew it. It's what made it all the more sweet.

But what made it the sweetest – other than the result – was the night of the day that brought it forth: Undyne's 26th birthday.

While it wasn't a surprise party like last year’s, it was still a party, one littered with remnants of Alphys and Undyne's wedding a mere month prior – which made Undyne laugh so hard that Alphys caught her.

When they all had flutes of champagne (except Frisk, whose hand held sparkling apple juice) held up, Papyrus declared: “WELCOME TO THE FIRST YEAR OF THE FIRST QUARTER OF YOUR FIRST CENTURY, UNDYNE!”

"bro, wasn't that last year?" sans wondered.

"No, Papyrus is right," Alphys agreed - and smiled brightly at Undyne as the result.

Which, oddly, made Undyne blush with giddiness and pride. She was both young and old, young adult and full adult, and it was a duality that made Undyne very happy, indeed.

The whole night was like that, a mixture of silly, childish things and sombre, mature things. There were so many wonderful moments Undyne would cherish, so many moments that made her laugh, weep, or both, and she felt so loved that she wondered if she could ever feel this happy, again.

Later, she would always remember that mindset and laugh herself to choking, breathless tears, especially whenever she looked into Alphys's eyes – and another set of eyes almost identical to them.

Alphys's were the eyes she found herself gazing into the most that night, even when she found herself embraced and dragged into another room to sing, or headlocked by Asgore, only to headlock him back and make him chortle - and  with Papyrus beside him, too – back, and even when Frisk whined at her to look over a series of fighting techniques...

_Alphy..._

Her mind was always on Alphys, and when she could, her eye was, too.

And each time their eyes locked, Undyne felt a single thought throb harder and harder with every look.

Therefore, by the end of the night, Undyne was dizzy and overwhelmed, her face scarlet to the tips of her ears and the back of her neck, her eye glassy and bright and her smile almost feral.

When asked, she always pretended it was the drink, which was a lie: Undyne could handle her alcohol, and often drunk Toriel under the table – and won.

So when Alphys heard this lie, her eyes blinked in surprise, and she looked to her wife, bemused and tilting her head a little in questioning.

That only worsened _everything_ for Undyne, because it was such a tender look, one that grabbed her heart and swallowed it whole with its subtle, sweet love.

Alphys was easily communicating that, while she knew Undyne was lying and wanted the truth, she wasn't going to call her out on it. And easily, Undyne returned with a nod that confirmed this – and a smile that was a mystery.

_For now._

When she got a chance, Undyne checked the time – and inwardly crowed. It was past midnight.

Then, she crowed for real, throwing her head back and screaming out a joyful version of her battle cry.

Everyone shut up at once, so she added, _“GET THE FUCK OUT!”_

With varying degrees of agreement and protest, everyone obeyed.

However, sans chose to be the last one out, and he stopped, looked over at Alphys, then gestured to Undyne. She leaned down, and he whispered into her ear.

She snarled, opened the door, and pushed him out, before slamming the door with a louder snarl, her face scarlet once more.

Alphys then made her mad – at herself. “What lizard-licker joke did he make this time?” she wondered mildly, smiling slyly at her wife's predictability.

Undyne glared at her, about to storm away and give her the silent treatment – until she saw Alphys's tail wagging, and she instantly cheered up.

“A stupid joke about scale jewellery and where to place it.”

Alphys reddened, then. “He-he use the same one on me an hour ago, only he was calling me a fish-fucker!” she cried. “Unoriginal _prick!”_

Undyne laughed. She loved that Alphys wasn't pissed off about the sexual nature of the joke, but the overuse of it.

She leaned down, grabbed Alphys, and scooped her up into her arms, hoisting her up so her legs wrapped around Undyne's waist. Alphys's expression softened, and immediately, she curled around Undyne, burying her face into her shoulder and closing her eyes, sighing deeply in bliss when Undyne's scent hit her senses.

Undyne closed her eye, too, burying her face into the top of Alphys's head.

“Alphy,” she whispered, her lips brushing against the bare, smooth skin of her scalp.

“Undyne,” Alphys replied, saying it against Undyne's neck – which made Undyne smile wider.

“Merge souls with me,” Undyne pleaded, her voice tiny; she'd been waiting all damned night to ask. 

Alphys jerked in surprise, looking up quickly and almost dropping to the floor. Undyne kept her hold, and to her surprise, Alphys's eyes filled with tears...

...and her face broke into the brightest, most beautiful smile that Undyne had ever seen her make, those tears gently rolling down her cheeks.

Undyne stared at her, then leaned down and brushed her own dry cheek against Alphys's wet one, trying to dry it since she couldn't use her hands.

It made Alphys cry harder; it was so tender and sweet, so caring and selfless, that Alphys _had_ to cry.

_Undyne is so beautiful._

_Why does she love me?_

_Why did she marry me?_

_Why does she even want to_ touch _my soul, let alone_ merge _with it?!_

Then, suddenly, her doubts cleared from her mind.

_Because she loves you. And because you love her._

Undyne watched as Alphys's eyes clouded with doubt, then fluttered closed. Then, with a small, adorable smile, she leaned forward and kissed Undyne's lips, gentle and soft – then deep and hard.

Undyne shuddered, clutching onto her tighter. She parted her lips and pushed Alphys against the wall, the second their tongues met identical to when they hit the wall and gasped, hands clutching tighter.

Alphys shifted, hooking her legs around Undyne's wonderfully slim hips easily, parting her thighs just a little bit. Undyne slipped closer between them, and Alphys closed them tight, capturing her wife between her thick thighs without mercy.

Undyne growled, grinning in delight, and she pushed Alphys harder against the wall, moving her hips up sharply and angling them. Alphys reeled in shock, breaking away to throw her head back and cry out – then smile between deep breaths, her eyes shut tight.

 _“Again,”_ she whispered.

Undyne's blood burst into flame with that one single word, and she grabbed Alphys's hips hard, before grinding her own between Alphys's, making sure the hard length of her cock – so erect and sensitive, enough to feel how hot and damp Alphys already was – could be felt once more though Undyne's skirt and Alphys's dress.

Judging by the way Alphys slid down the wall a bit and cried out, her claws digging into Undyne's upper arms hard, she'd succeeded very, _very_ nicely, perhaps as well as she had for herself.

 _”Fuck_ me, that's _good,"_  Alphys hissed out in confirmation, her head tilted back against the wall and her whole body pressed flush against Undyne's. “My love... _Undyne, my love_...”

Those words worked so much better on Undyne than any profanity ever could, and they had Undyne tugging on Alphys's dress, hiking it up and above her hips before – with Alphys's help – she pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Before Undyne could grab Alphys's bra, Alphys had _her_ fully topless, already, taking advantage of Undyne's sports bra. Her small, soft hands cupped Undyne's breasts, making her moan softly and sway a little, her own hands pressing against the wall to keep herself up.

Alphys purred, without even knowing it, when she heard Undyne's expressed pleasure, and when Undyne looked up, Alphys slid one of her hands down and slipped her fingers over the grooves of her gills.

Undyne's knees gave out with a groan, and Alphys stumbled before managing to touch her feet to the floor, then promptly catch Undyne in return.

It made them both pause and laugh. They held each other tight and just savoured this moment of pure, beautiful mirth, the kind only they could create together.

“Undyne,” Alphys then whispered.

Undyne opened her eye and met Alphys's, her mouth going dry when she saw how soaked with desire they were.

“Merge souls with me,” Alphys concluded, her eyes glowing when she said it.

Undyne swallowed hard. “Wait, Alphy... I-if we do this, there's a huge chance it'll make you--,”

Alphys covered her mouth. “I know,” she agreed. “Especially with you being trans.”

"R-right," Undyne stammered, feeling a twinge of dysphoria before focusing back on her wife (and thus making it vanish immediately).

Alphys shocked _her_ wife: she grabbed Undyne's face, yanked it to hers, and hissed out, _“I do not fucking care._ Either way, _we both win.”_

“Alphy!" Undyne gasped out, choking on her own tears for a moment, so overcome. “Oh my _god_ , are you really saying it...? Are you _really_ saying it?!”

Alphys answered her the only way she truly could: with a deep, knee-melting kiss. Undyne did indeed feel her knees give way, and again, Alphys caught her, both laughing against each other's lips, before Alphys broke away, took Undyne's hand...

…and took her to bed.

* * *

Just when Undyne didn't think she could love Alphys any more than she already did, things like _this_ happened, and on her _birthday_ , no less.

Alphys laid Undyne down onto her back, stripped her naked, and, while only wearing a pair of underpants (a pair she knew Undyne adored), she moved down, sat on one of Undyne's thighs, and grabbed hold of her cock, pressing her body alongside Undyne's and flicking her tongue over one nipple.

Undyne exhaled shakily, one hand going right into her hair and tangling into it, the other to Alphys's head and holding her firmly, but also with tenderness.

Then, Alphys slipped down, lower, and lower, her kisses making a new pathway upon Undyne's scales, until she stopped – but not where Undyne expected.

At first, Undyne's brain didn't connect to what she was feeling upon one of her gills; just that something had come into contact with that skin and had slid along it in the most delightful and delicious way. She groaned out a laugh, dropping back and closing her eye, keeping her hand on Alphys's head – though the other moved down from her hair, instead sliding along her body - before gripping hard around her cock.

 _“Again,”_ Undyne whispered, echoing Alphys's early recitation of the word, and Alphys did, with the second gill in the row – but not before uttering a soft giggle, one that struck Undyne hard – and made her harder.

Undyne growled, her body squirming, and Alphys clenched her thighs around Undyne's, curving sharply over her body to reach her other side – and lick there, now, too.

“F- _fuck!”_ Undyne gasped out after a moment of this sweet intensity, then reached down and grabbed Alphys quickly, pushing her away and sitting up.

Alphys stopped immediately, her breaths quick but her smile - and patience - nice and slow. Undyne dropped forward, resting her sweaty forehead on Alphys's chest and shut her eye tight, catching her breath with a huge grin. Alphys wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her sweaty head, grinning, now, as well.

 _“You're so fucking_ _good,”_ Undyne moaned out happily, clumsily grabbing Alphys's hand and pulling it to her cock, closing her fingers over its length. When she heard Alphys growl from deep within her throat, it was a sweetly high sound that only made Undyne harder.

Hearing Alphys so happy, so excited, so... so _in love_ with her… with  _all_ of her, without any hesitation and with spellbinding enthusiasm… It made Undyne sob, just a little, and she reached up with her other hand and cupped it around Alphys's cheek, pulling her close for a kiss.

Alphys purred again, her hand moving slowly and with gentle pumps along Undyne's cock, her grip sure and confident over the smooth foreskin, and with a desperate grunt, Undyne grabbed onto her wife and picked her up – _literally_ off of her feet and into the air for a moment – before settling her effortlessly atop her.

Alphys gaped at her, stunned and _absolutely_ turned on by this, and Undyne grinned her wildest grin – and pulled her down for another hungry kiss.

For a long moment, there was only this: the sensual dance of hands over flesh, mouths over sensitive spots, firm and slick parts, all working toward one accumulative goal, one that they were both eager to get to – but not enough to rush and waste it.

But soon, Alphys began to grow impatient, and she couldn't hide it, anymore (something that always happened and Undyne secretly adored and craved). She was still on top of Undyne, their legs entwined and their bodies slick and pressed together, and she suddenly grabbed hold of one of Undyne's thighs between her legs, growling. Her mouth – currently curved around one of Undyne's nipples – sent little tiny shivers through Undyne's skin with that sound.

Undyne's body _ached_ with need, and she arched her back and groaned, her legs shifting upwards, and suddenly, she felt Alphys grin – and shudder, her body pushing down to meet it. Undyne's eye snapped open, her mouth open as well but completely silent. Against her thigh, she felt the already-slick folds of Alphys's cunt against the skin of her thigh, and it was so hot and so wet that Undyne reached down quickly and grabbed the base of her cock, gasping and jackknifing – and just barely holding it back.

"You _fucking tease!"_ Undyne cried. _"Literally, now, please!"_

Alphys giggled, and with it, Undyne relaxed and chuckled between gasps, growing quiet when she felt Alphys cover her hand with her own, the one holding her cock still.

Alphys then looked up, and their eyes met.

Thousands of words flew between them in those seconds, before they suddenly threw themselves at each other, mouths colliding and biting lips and bumping teeth, knees digging in, elbows poking, and skin pinching, but none of it mattering, none of it at all, the closer their got to merging.

And this time, in more ways than one.

They were both sitting up, limbs tangled and grinding hard against each other, when Undyne suddenly groaned out, “Please?! _Please!_ Alphy...! I need you to... to _see_...!"

Alphys was already nodding, and Undyne cut herself off when she realised, grabbing hold of Alphys's held-up hands and braiding their fingers together, before she felt Alphys's legs wrap around her hips tight. Undyne fell forward, both grunting when Alphys landed on her back with Undyne, and for a moment, again, they grew lost in each other, absolutely _lost_ – but their hands never let go.

“Undyne, _yes!”_ Alphys suddenly mewled out, her eyes shut tight and her face red with the thrill of the dance. _“Undyne...!”_

Then, Undyne felt a shiver of magic upon the skin of her hands, and she grinned and closed her eye, pushing out against it with her own power, her heart racing with eagerness...

Their magicks touched tentatively, and they both inhaled sharply, feeling it like skin to skin, only far more intimate and personal. Instinctively, they both cuddled closer together, sharing a gasp when the tip of Undyne's cock brushed against Alphys's clit.

But that was nothing at all once their powers actually _met_ – and meshed together.

Alphys keened out, long and wavering, while Undyne snarled her favourite cuss, and they both froze, panting for breath. They couldn't move; it was so overwhelming.

When their magicks touched, Undyne's magic slipped into Alphys's body, and vice-versa, sending a slow and red-hot wave of pure energy through their blood – all of their blood, _everywhere._

Undyne gasped for breath, her face buried into the pillow beneath her, feeling Alphys tilt her head back against it beside her as she did the same. Their entire bodies were flush with that fully-shared magic, now, making them think only of the other – and wanting to learn so much more.

“Now,” Undyne heard Alphys plea, before she shifted her hips against Undyne's slowly. _“Now...!”_

 _“Fuck yes,”_ Undyne grated out again, before angling herself carefully and, after a few tries, finally slid herself deep into Alphys.

Only to find them both suddenly in the other's mind – and within their thoughts and perspectives.

All of what followed happened in mere _seconds_.

 _Yes,_ Undyne's voice whispered, echoing around them. _God, finally, yes._

 _What?_ Alphys wondered tentatively.

 _Alphy, just_ listen _._

Alphys did, and she heard it: Undyne's _true_ thoughts, all of them currently of Alphys.

_Smart, funny, silly, and sometimes weirdly sexy..._

_Shy, frightened, anxious, loathing confrontation and willing to lie to avoid it..._

_Soft, sweet, and tart, salty and sour and just... skin and scales..._

_Beautiful_...

Alphys saw it all, and could no longer think the opposite. She knew the soul didn't lie. She knew the soul didn't just invent things to please. The soul knew only the truth – and this was Undyne's true Alphys.

So, in return, Alphys opened her own soul, and let Undyne in.

_Courageous, creative, fearless, cunning and extremely clever..._

_Crass, blunt, overtly rough, egotistical, and yet also so naive..._

_An untouchable beauty, one made of the purest of blues and reds, of pinks and yellows, one with a lean and firm body, yet so tender and calm and sweet..._

_Fuck,_ Undyne replied, and she heard Alphys laugh, just like a melody.

And suddenly, they were back in their bodies, still linked in both body and soul, but finally cognisant and awake – and _present_.

“Shit!” Undyne cried, hunching over and holding back, seconds from just coming right there.

Beneath her, Alphys let out a strangled cry alongside her curse, her claws digging into Undyne's hands, and she, too, held her body as still as possible.

For a moment, they didn't move, gasping for breath while so sharply aware of each other. They didn't have to speak, barely even had to utter a sound, and yet they knew _everything_ that the other was thinking and feeling.

Their eyes suddenly met and sparked, a trio of mirrors glittering with the same electric green.

They kissed, and slowly, Undyne pulled her hips back, edging her cock out just to below the head, before thrusting back into Alphys fully and hard, making them both gasp and grin in bliss. They both knew how to move for the other, now: this way, practically seeing through the other's eye(s), it was so _easy_.

Undyne moved slow for quite some time, content to feel the smooth, rich pleasure building between them with each thrust. Their kisses sometimes broke, to either kiss other curves, bite more peaks, or to simply gaze at each other, but they _never_ paused.

There was so much love, there, between them, _within_ them.

With that thought, as one, they increased the pace, both crying out incoherently and muffled against each other's lips.

Alphys's tail suddenly lashed out and wrapped around Undyne's thigh hard, making Undyne chuckle and Alphys giggle. She tugged gently with her tail, and Undyne understood – and moved even faster.

It didn't take long for Undyne to drop down onto her forearms, her hips grinding hard against Alphys's as they fucked, Alphys meeting every single thrust of Undyne's cock by practically pulling it into her cunt, sounding delighted every time.

Which they both knew was exactly the case, but for _both_ of them.

“W-wait,” Alphys hiccupped out, before Undyne heard her thought: they were both close, true, and it was nice. But what made Alphys confused was the fact that they were close by the exact same amount.

The closer Undyne got, the closer Alphys got as a result, and vice-versa.

Undyne's eye blinked between Alphys's bemused ones, until they both just shrugged and kissed, urging each other to go faster – and harder.

With that, Undyne started grunting against Alphys's lips, her body starting to tremble with effort. She was not only focusing on Alphys's pleasure, as well her own, but also on their magic's connection, one Alphys maintained with equal strength.

It was _exhilarating_.

Nothing they'd ever read, seen, or heard had ever prepared them for this intense and euphoric gift, one their shared happily and without greed.

Alphys suddenly threw her head back, arching her spine and pushing herself up hard against Undyne, crying out long and hard. At that same moment, Undyne found herself stumbling, grabbing hold of Alphys and clinging tight, feeling her cunt clench hard and perfectly around her cock.

 _“Ah,”_ Undyne suddenly heard herself cry, her voice high and full of the intensity of it all _. “This is my home_... _This_ is what _true_ home feels like... _You,_ Alphy..."

Alphys sobbed, her hands tightening around Undyne's, and while she couldn’t say it, they both heard Alphys's thought-process: Alphys's world was Undyne, and wanted to make sure the world was Undyne's.

Undyne, nudging Alphys's cheek with her own urgently, purred out nonsense, urgent and insistence nonsense, the meaning clear: to Alphys, Undyne was the world. But Undyne's world was Alphys; they shared that thought now, but also had for years, now, and without even realising it.

With that, something within them dissolved at once, and with it came the rush of their orgasms – but _together_ , truly in duet, without a second between them. Both went mute, clinging tight and writhing hard, feeling both of their bodies connect and exchange and mingle...

But this time, alongside their souls.

* * *

 It took a long time to fade, the longest for either of them, and it was like a trance. They'd barely even understood the reality that it was fading, only able to when they felt a slow tide of weakness wash over their heated bodies in its stead.

It was _heaven_.

One they'd never forget.

One they'd always carry with them.

One they'd eventually see _every single day…_

As one, they dropped to their bed, spent and boneless. Neither moved – _could_ move, really – for quite a long time, gasping for breath and focusing everything else on their conjoined magicks.

Slowly, as they calmed, their magic did, too, before it finally shimmered and vanished like sparks into the air, and their hands parted at once without their control. 

Undyne barely heard Alphys weakly say her name, but her eye fluttered open, and she raised her heavy head. Alphys touched Undyne's face with trembling hands, clumsily pushing her sweat-soaked bangs from her forehead and cheeks slowly. Undyne’s eye closed, her whole body flooded with immediate comfort, and in return, she shifted her hips, just a little, and heard Alphys grunt and gasp, jolting with a hiccup of an orgasm, a tiny spark or two that was coaxed from her still-sensitive clit.

“Undyne...” Alphys whispered, her eyes already closed and her body growing heavy beneath Undyne's. “I... I... want... I-I _hope_...”

“I know,” Undyne murmured, kissing her forehead. "Me, too."

She then moved a bit away, shifting slightly off of her, before pulling a blanket over them both and snuggling into Alphys's side. Alphys grabbed hold of her as soon as she'd settled and pulled her flat against her chest, something Undyne submitted to with a soaring heart – and a full eye.

Alphys of course fell asleep first, in mere minutes, and the sound of her snores lulled Undyne shortly after her.

Both women fell asleep smiling - and shedding a few tears - wrapped in a cocoon of love. 

A love that they'd created with the love for each other. 

It truly was the best birthday that Undyne ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still bedridden in the hospital, still indefinitely, still behind. i might get another chapter up today, possibly. I don't know. Thanks for your patience.


	16. Sunrise and Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh.... Sorry... x______x

Undyne remembered the first night that she slept on her own. She was too young, too scared, to be an orphan, already, and had sobbed herself to sleep in her parents' bed, staying in it for an entire week after.

She remembered the first night she slept in her own place. She'd been so excited that she kept opening her eyes, kept looking around excited and thinking _Mine, all mine,_ at whatever it was she saw.

She remembered the first night she'd spent at Papyrus and sans's place, at first excited by the idea – until she discovered that he truly did not sleep. Add that to sans's damned hourly snack raids, she'd vowed it was the last. It was not, sadly. Her back never recovered.

She remembered her first night she'd slept in the same bed as Alphys. It was an accident; they'd fallen asleep on Alphys's box bed watching anime, and Undyne had awoken to when Alphys had shifted to get more comfortable.

Undyne remembered with painful memory how terrified she'd been in that moment, as the moment that had happened, she got turned on, and thus rock-hard.

After _that_ , she'd stayed awake all night, too terrified to mood – but also oddly pleased, too, and excited by it all, in more ways than just the one.

She definitely remembered their first night as a couple, together. She hadn't known that Alphys already knew, yet, so she'd spent a similar night frozen and hard and giddy, overjoyed that she and Alphys were finally together, at last.

And the first night they'd shared in their home, well… It had been perfect, despite the pains and mistakes. When she was certain that Alphys was sleeping soundly and painlessly, she'd burst into tears and sobbed silently into her shoulder, so incredibly overwhelmed by it all that she had no choice but to weep.

Her dream had come true.

And now, this night that they both knew would be her last, Undyne reflected over all of this while lying in Alphys's lap, feeling her pure-white hair stroked so soothingly that she was a puddle.

Nothing was better than this: being so comforted and so loved, by the person she loved most in the world, after years of sharing that love in so many ways...

Undyne closed her eye, her tears tiny from weakness but still felt when they landed on Alphys's thigh. Immediately, she felt her wife lean over and kiss her cheek, rubbing the other cheek with tenderness and understanding. Undyne grabbed hold of one of her forearms, trembling with her tears, and in seconds, she found herself in Alphys's arms for true.

She held on tight.

She wasn't afraid of death. It wasn't why she cried. She'd come to terms with it over the course of her illness, and knew Alphys had, too.

Rather, it was fear of an existence without Alphys.

Undyne didn't want it.

And she didn't want Alphys to feel the pain of a world without herself, despite knowing she had to.

She was afraid of that, too.

“Undyne, my love,” Alphys whispered, her voice hoarse but clear. “I promise you: I will die naturally, or not at all.”

Undyne chuckled weakly, happy and touched to hear her own shouted threat returned to her so sweetly.

“I wish I didn't have to go,” Undyne sobbed.

“I know,” Alphys agreed, her voice thick, now, too. “I do, too.”

“Alphy, I'll wait for you,” Undyne promised. “I'll wait. I'll keep a seat for you, reserve a ticket, hold open the door, _whatever_ it fucking is!”

“Undyne, it's okay...”

“No, it's _not_ , Alphy! I _hate_ that I'm doing this to you! I'm gonna fucking wait for you, Alphys. You fucking _see_ if I don't.”

Alphys sniffled, before she choked out, “Okay, Undyne. I will see if you don't.”

Undyne both laughed and cried, something inside her finally soothed at last.

And suddenly, she was no longer afraid.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms and talked it away, of their lives, their life together, and the life they made – and then started all over again.

When Undyne felt sleep finally take gently hold of her and insist she let it take her away, she surrendered - but not before she did one last thing.

She stared into Alphys's eyes, blinking slowly, and rasped out, “Say it again, Alphy.”

Alphys closed her eyes and sobbed, knowing exactly what she meant.

She'd only said _it_ three times, before: once unbidden, once when asked, and once when reminding someone else in Undyne's hearing.

It was the hardest thing she'd ever said in all of her life, but that didn't stop her.

Nor would it this time.

“I-I...” Alphys whispered, hesitating over the words for a moment. “D-d... I...”

Undyne then smiled at her, with everything she was, and Alphys said it, at last.

“I deserve you, Undyne.”

Undyne laughed happily, weakly but with true joy, pressing her forehead to her Alphy's and holding her face tight.

“Yes,” Undyne whispered. _“Always.”_

“Undyne, I love you,” Alphys then sobbed out, holding her tight. “I _love_ you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. You make me the happiest I’ve ever been!”

Undyne's next laugh was wobbly with tears, but still real. “Oh, Alphy,” she replied, her eye opening again. “Everything good that I have ever done and ever became was because of _you.”_

She paused, and saw a spark of hope in Alphys's eyes.

“Except being Captain,” she concluded, and that spark flared with joy as Alphys giggled in reply.

“I love you, Alphy,” Undyne whispered, then, closing her eye a final time and burying her face into Alphys's chest, still so soft and comforting even after all of these years. “Always and forever, I love you, you fucking passionate _nerd.”_

“Me, too, with you,” Alphys sobbed, kissing her forehead and holding her tight.

“I know, cutie...” Undyne agreed, smiling brightly. “I know...”

She sighed deeply, and fell asleep in moments – and didn't wake up again.

Alphys held her through it, talking to her, of happy things, of promises she knew she'd keep, how happy Undyne had made her, had made so many others...

And right after Alphys concluded with, “You're my Knight, Undyne,” Undyne sighed – and gently fell to dust.

She regretted nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still angrily crying* NO I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN, HUSBAND!!!


	17. Risk

Asgore greeted the masses before him as he and Undyne stood on the podium, his voice clear and strong. 

Through it all, Undyne was hell-bent and determined to make Asgore laugh. Because while no one saw her face, everyone saw his, and she wanted him to crack.

She deserved it, dammit.

But Asgore, despite being able to see her every expression from the corner of his eye, didn't even twitch. It was only when those greetings ended and the real speech began that she began to understand why. 

“This woman, here,” he began softly, placing a hand on her shoulder and gripping it firmly. She looked at him, blinking; it was a very strong hold, and it was strange. “You probably already know her in some way. If not by name, or even by face, then by reputation, certainly.”

When the crowd both groaned and laughed, she grinned widely and beamed, her hands on her hips and her head thrown back in pride.

“She has reprimanded you, cuffed you for being foolish, slapped you to calm you down or wake you up, thrown you literally away from her if you've overwhelmed her...” Asgore nodded, knowing all too well these things, and she grinned even wider, her cheeks hurting.

But then, the mood completely changed.

“To all of you, she is a force to be reckoned with, a pain in the ass, and a crazy, spear-wielding smartass.”

She puffed up a bit more, eager for more.

“But to me, she is sunlight.”

Undyne blinked in surprise, turning to him. He deliberately looked at the crowd so that she saw only his profile, but it was enough: his expression was carefully sombre in order to mask his true emotions.

Yet his eyes wavered, and often switched colours, as he struggled to stay calm.

“She wanted to fight me simply to know that she could – and win. She did it to be the strongest, the greatest, alive. And when I saw that, I saw the sun, for the first time in decades.”

Undyne was frozen, now, her smile vanishing.

“She can be blinding, but she leaves remnants of herself behind your eyelids that remain for life. She can be overbearing, but usually is simply warm, warm enough to soothe the worst of pains.. She is unpredictable at times, but you can count on her to always return when you need her to.”

Undyne was finding it hard to breathe steadily, now.

“And in moments of darkness, when she is hidden and her light is obscured, it is dark and lonely. It's cold. And it's something my soul yearns to never happen.”

And here, he finally looked at her, reached up, and touched the left side of her face, curving his large hand around her cheek, his fingertips lightly brushing over her eyepatch. She swallowed hard, wondering if he was going to tell everyone how it happened, and she braced herself.

“Therefore, today, I make this woman made of sunshine Captain of my Guard, I do it both with indescribable pride – and shameful fear. Because I am frightened I will lose her with that increased risk the position comes with.”

Undyne stared at him, her teeth sinking into the inside of her cheek in order to keep herself calm, especially since all she wanted to do was fall on his chest and sob her heart out, so grateful for his love.

“But I also know, when I do this, I will be ensuring that she always will everywhere you look, bothering the life out of you, while also keeping you safe. There is no one in the entire world that I would trust to do such a thing – except this woman, right here.”

Undyne closed her eye briefly, holding her hands together tightly and behind her back so they didn't show their trembling.

“She is good, and she is brave. She may be a little rough around the edges, but no true gemstone ever needs to be fully polished to look and be lovely - and carry immense value and unique beauty."

He smiled at her for a moment, his eyes wavering and flashing again, and she felt his hand trembling. Clearly, he was having problems keeping calm, too.

Then, with his other hand, he picked up something from the podium and held it up for a moment, to show not just her, but everyone. Undyne's face went bloodless in shock, and the entire room murmured and whispered.

It was a royal insignia ring, with the Delta Rune stamped upon it. It was made of thick steel, squaring off and up around the symbol, which was engraved and rubbed in silver upon a dark blue gemstone fitted into the band.

One that was slightly crooked and worn in some places, while showing flawless glimmer in others.

Now Undyne completely understood.

When Asgore took her right hand into his, she saw that her hand was just as shaky as his. Their eyes met, and they shared a secret smile of understanding.

As the crowd murmured and watched, Asgore gently slipped the ring upon Undyne's index finger – and nodded. It was a little too big, but they both know that it was a good thing, as during intense situations (or usually whenever Undyne was emotional and excited about it), her fingers swelled, and it would never become an issue, least of all while fighting.

Plus, it would prove moot, anyway.

When she flexed her hand and adjusted the ring to show the stone to the fullest, he took it again and held it up, and the crowd went silent.

“When she wears this, she speaks and acts in my stead.” And here, his eyes glinted, and his smile became cunning. “Always remember this. Because this is a ring she will never take off.”

Undyne tilted her head at him, and he winked. Suddenly, the colour rushed back to her face, and she grinned at him deviously. When she concentrated, she felt it: a spell that ensured the ring's permanence on her finger, one that only responded to Asgore's magic.

“This woman is now Captain Undyne,” Asgore then said, his voice raised and clear, now, and she sombred. “Until the day she is not.”

Undyne swallowed hard, waiting for it...

…only to be given the opposite.

 _Applause_. Thrilled, deafening applause.

Undyne couldn't hold it in, anymore. She lunged at Asgore and hugged onto him hard, lifting him off of his feet and making him wheeze out a delighted laugh – and the audience laughed, too.

She then whispered in his ear, “Thank you, Dad. I love you.”

Asgore grabbed her and hugged her back, lifting her off of her feet and making her cackle.

And he replied, “Thank you, dear daughter. I love you, too.”

From that, they both needed a real hug, so they both stayed on their feet for this last one. Because that's the one that made them both weep, at last.

“I wanna make you so proud,” Undyne whispered tearfully. “I wanna make sure you know you can count on me.”

“Undyne, my dear girl,” Asgore replied, his voice strangled by his tears. “You already have.”

It was then that someone else took over at the podium, as by then, neither could move. They could only stay in this embrace, crying and laughing in both sorrow and joy.


	18. Lie

Despite hiding nothing else about herself, she never told anyone she was trans. For most of her life, only her parents had known, and when they'd died, they’d died with it kept.

When she'd been a kid, just a little brat, she'd never had to go to a doctor, instead being cared for by her mother, who was a doctor, already. Therefore, she'd never had to reveal her trans status to anyone, even when she got sick, and before her mother's death, they'd both prepared a plan for her transitioning, and had included permanent prescription plans – ones she'd faxed to their pharmacy that same year (she was 8).

But then, they died. She'd lost what felt like everything that night, and in most ways, she truly had.

The first time she got sick alone, she'd been able to take care of herself from memory, of how her mother used to take care of her. It had luckily just been a bad cold, and had recovered just fine.

A few times after that, she did get sick again, usually colds, only twice, the flu, and she'd used both the Internet and her mother's medical journals to get her through it.

However, one time she was far too sick to take care of herself, and needed help. And then, with that help, a hospital.

* * *

She'd been, by then, training with Asgore for two years, and had become already great friends with him. He'd visit often, especially when she was given the piano, and she loved his company. She'd proven, too, that she was a reliable girl and took her job seriously. She was never late, never careless, and never rude.

So, when he'd arrived at the castle's training gym and found it deserted, he was shocked. Undyne would usually either run laps or use a punching bag as she waited for him to arrive, always there, first.

But when he listened hard, he couldn't hear anything at all, so it wasn't that she was still changing, either.

She wasn't there. At all.

He frowned, then checked the phone she insisted he got, as he remembered she sometimes used it to contact him instead of just calling. But there were no new messages at all.

He went back and read the message exchange they'd just had the night prior.

 _“So when you get here, I'd like to go over a few things with you,”_ he'd sent.

Several minutes passed before she'd responded. _“Things to go over?”_

 _“Yes,”_ he agreed _. “Things like what your next step shall be in our training, and how you would like to go forward.”_

Again Asgore now noticed that even more time passed between messages, and hers kept getting shorter, too.

 _“Training step forward with a plan,”_ she'd answered.

Even then, like now, it made little sense. “ _You could put it like that, yes.”_ It was his default answer when he didn't understand something but also didn't want to admit it.

_“going forward with a plan”_

_“Yes. We still haven't had any success with you beating me, yet, and I truly look forward to it, and thus will help in any way I can to speed that progress up.”_

More time passed, then, before, _“my plans always fail, I always fail”_

He'd been concerned by that. They'd had a bad round that day, as Undyne seemed distracted and confused, and wasn't making any progress at all. He'd sent her home early, because he could tell she wouldn't make any progress like this, and she'd obeyed in silence, looking ashamed and angry.

_“Undyne, it seemed like you’d had a rough day, earlier, and it was just impacting your performance. I understand, and thus wished you rest. So tomorrow, we could start again, and do it better.”_

_“i watn to get better”_

_“You will, dear. With time and patience.”_

_“i havve time stil?”_

_“All the time in the world. Now get some sleep, dear, and we'll talk tomorrow.”_

_“a day away”_

_“Goodnight_ , _Undyne.”_

And that was it.

But now, he wondered just how poorly she'd taken that criticism. He knew she had pride, and knew she was confident, and now he wondered if he'd hurt her feelings so much that she didn't want to even see him, let alone spar.

Something deep within his soul shuddered, then, and he realised with clarity only a monster could have that no, that wasn't the problem.

There _was_ a problem, but one that now scared him.

He didn't want to be right. But he was.

* * *

Asgore found Undyne still in her bed, lying on top of the covers on her side, still fully dressed and the lights still on. She even still held onto her phone, just a little. It was almost as if she'd simply fallen asleep talking on the phone, and overslept.

But it wasn't sleep. That was clear, especially when he knelt down beside the bed and checked closer.

She was pale, he saw: the palest he'd ever seen her, and she was sweating hard, both soaking her hair and her clothes. And yet when he touched her face, her skin was clammy and cold, and she didn’t even stir, her eyes remaining closed.

“Undyne,” he called, tapping her cheek.

She didn't flinch, nor did her face change.

Asgore swallowed hard, unable to move for a moment, paralysed by flashbacks and guilt. He knew it was Undyne, but all he could see was Chara, who was dying of _something_ , who refused treatment, and had, near the end, looked just like _this_...

 _“Undyne!”_ he shouted suddenly, his panic bringing him to his feet. He leaned over and grabbed hold of her shoulders, shaking her. “Undyne, can you hear me?! What did you _take_ , Undyne?! _Answer me!!”_

But she didn't.

When he let her go, she just dropped back down, like a lifelike doll instead of a person. He grabbed her phone, forgetting he had one he could've used, instead, then turned the screen on.

Upon it was Undyne's side of their conversation last night. But unsent was a long list of messages still in the dialogue box:

_“dad somethings wrong_

_i don’t feel good_

_it hurts_

_it wont stop_

_please dad_

_please help me dad_

_please help me dad”_

Following the last word was a longer list of " _please_ _help me_ ", ones that ended when the box was full; she'd clearly thought she'd pressed send, instead of just enter, each time.

None were time-stamped, so he had no idea how long that list had been there, and thus had no clue when she'd tried to ask for help, or for how long she'd been like this.

Asgore sent himself the message, in case he needed it for later, then used the phone to call the Palace infirmary line.

He knelt back down on the floor beside her bed, stroking the hair away from her face and watching for any kind of response.

He spoke to a nurse, explaining everything, before he admitted his fear: that she'd overdosed, and he didn't know what she used, or why.

As he recited Undyne's address, he went to her bathroom and looked around, then went to the medicine cabinet, following the instructions he was being given.

Within the cabinet was a bottle of acetaminophen, ibuprofen, naproxen, and a First Aid kit. He also found a TENs machine under the kit.

But the bulk of the rows were filled with small purple bottles, labelled with Undyne's information and health insurance number, followed by the instructions and quantity of the drug contained. They were all monthly doses, and each had a number on them.

He knew exactly what they were, because he paid for them without Undyne's knowledge, and had since her she'd begun transitioning.

Undyne’s mother had set the prescription on indefinite, and he only had to pay for it (and even if she'd forgotten to, Asgore would've 'fixed it'). They were mailed and marked anonymously, thus securing Undyne's secret further, and he knew Undyne thought that it was prepaid by her mother, or the pharmacy used her parents' estate account.

She'd kept it from him, told him only that she was a young woman, but he didn't care, because he kept it from her in return, and didn't tell her how much he already knew about her.

It was for the same thing, and thus for him, it balanced out.

Plus, as her _employer_ , it was _none of his business._

It was only when they grew closer that he waited for her to tell him – and she never did.

So he let it go, and never mentioned it.

But now, he knew he'd have to violate that privacy. And he knew Undyne would hate it once she found out.

And he had to do it, because he didn't know how to find out what was wrong with her, and he recognised the seriousness of the situation. He would break her trust any day if it meant saving her life. And he would trust only his most discreet and best staff to treat her.

So he reported the contents of the cabinet, admitting that nothing looked missing or out of place, and there were no empty bottles anywhere, either.

He rushed back to her and, again listening to the nurse, eased open an eyelid – and inhaled sharply, unable to speak. It was rolled up, blank, and lined with grey; the other was, too. Both were also unresponsive, and when he gently blew into one eye, then the other, she didn't move at all – not even her eyelids.

She wasn't there.

When he shakily told the nurse, he'd gone silent, for just a moment, and Asgore immediately did not regret his actions.

He'd made the right decision.

* * *

 Undyne woke up slowly, feeling very silly and hungry. She stirred, swallowing hard with a dry mouth, and slowly opened her eyes.

Then she jolted in fear, her eyes flaring, when she recognised her surroundings.

She was in a private hospital room, hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. She started shaking, then, her eyes closing tight for a moment and letting her tears streak down her cheeks, before she lifted her wrist up and looked at the ID bracelet.

Her name, her age, and her birthday were typed neatly below her health insurance information.

And right after her birthday were the words “GENDER: AMAB FEMALE MHRT IV”

_Gender: Assigned Male At Birth Female, Magic Hormone Replacement Therapy, Year Four._

Undyne fell back and covered her face, bursting into tears.

Her secret was out, and she was humiliated.

She'd worked so hard to keep it to herself; no one needed to ever know, since she had no intention of showing herself naked to anyone.

And not only was the secret out, but she had no idea how it even happened, how she got here, and who'd done it all.

She was crying so hard that she didn't hear the door open and close, nor did she hear anyone walk in.

Therefore, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she shrieked and punched at it, her vision blurry with tears but her aim still true.

 _“Ack!”_ Asgore grunted, and she heard a thud. “Even medicated, Undyne, and still you're a force to be reckoned with!”

She froze, blinking the tears from her eyes, and she lowered her hands. “Asgore...” she murmured softly, confused more than anything else, now.

He smiled kindly and sat down, but kept his hands in his lap. “Howdy, Undyne,” he said.

Undyne stared at him, then, her teeth sinking into the bottom of her lip. Her eyes filled with tears again, and she started crying once more, this time in near silence. She leaned back and looked away from him at the wall, her hands clenched at her sides, and she said nothing.

All she felt was shame.

“Undyne, you must be wondering why you're here.”

She closed her eyes briefly, but otherwise didn't react.

“You didn't make it to training today, and I grew worried for you, so I went to see you.”

Undyne frowned for a moment, memory slowly starting to come back, now.

She remembered feeling horrible the entire day, and when she'd been ordered home, she felt even worse. By the time night had fallen, she was bedridden with pain, and could barely think. She didn't even think to call an ambulance, herself. She just remembered wanting to sleep it off.

She did remember texting Asgore, and had felt like she was about to drift off after he'd texted her last. But when she surrendered to that feeling, instead of relief, she felt cold and scared, and she'd grabbed her phone, trying to type to Asgore, even as her hearing started to fade.

She then remembered a sharp, staggering pain in her side, one that made her gasp, too weak to even scream, and her eyes rolled up – and she fell asleep.

_Or... more accurately..._

“You were falling down, Undyne,” Asgore whispered softly, his voice catching. “I don't know how long... how long you'd been unconscious... I didn't know what had happened... I… I had to... I _had_ to...”

Undyne blinked and turned back to him. It was the way he'd worded that last sentence that caught her attention. He didn't notice; his head was lowered into his hands, his crown about to fall off. He was shaking.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “But I… didn't want you to die, Undyne... And you _were_... Your... your eyes... You... didn't hear me...” His voice broke, and he went silent. “You didn't answer me. I grew frightened… I _had_ to...”

Undyne swallowed hard, before she asked, “Had to, what, Asgore?”

“Tell them you're transgender, Undyne... I wanted you to get the best care... But the staff will tell no one, Undyne... And though I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I will still beg for it--,”

“You knew,” Undyne interrupted.

Asgore nodded slowly. “Yes,” he agreed weakly, refusing to look at her. “Since you started, and I was alerted of the extra expense on your stipend account.”

Undyne started shaking. “What?” she whispered.

“Yes,” Asgore repeated. “I was the one responsible for that, too, but Undyne, I swear it, your training was completely spontaneous...”

“You've known this whole time,” she concluded. “And you didn't care?”

His head suddenly lifted up, and he stared at her with a tear-streaked face. “No. Why would I ever? It's none of my business! But I know it was very personal to you. Undyne, the staff, they will not say a word, so—,”

Undyne shut him up and hugged him. It was weak, and she winced when she felt sudden pain lance into her side, but she didn't let go.

“Thank you, Dad,” she sobbed into his shoulder. “What _happened_ to me?!”

“Your appendix burst, Undyne. When I found you, you were internally bleeding to death.”

Undyne felt a deep chill from that, and she went quiet. Gently, Asgore helped her lie back down, and she did gratefully, rubbing her side.

"Thank you..." she murmured.

For a moment, they were both quiet.

Then, Asgore said, his voice shattering to tears by the end, “I'm so glad you're safe, my dear daughter...”

He hugged her, gently and carefully, and she returned it, crying hard, now, herself.

She'd never felt so protected and loved, a feeling she'd have for life, when she thought of Asgore as her father.

Nor did she ever lie to him again.


	19. Date Night (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AND TOOK FOR-EV-VER TO WRITE, SO YEAH. SORRY, OKAY? I'M AN OLD ROMANTIC PERV MORON, AND WRITING SWEET SEX MAKES ME HAPPY. 
> 
> I WENT OVERBOARD.
> 
> THIS IS SO FUCKING EXPLICIT, I'M NOT KIDDING. ALL OF IT IS. ALL OF IT. 
> 
> SKIP IT IF IT'S TOO MUCH!!!

It was both the greatest night and the most frustrating night they'd ever had, one that brought laughter, bad jokes, intimacy, pain and fear...

But all of that was also something _wonderful..._

* * *

 It was early evening when they came back from their celebratory date, toasting the first day in their new home on the surface by tearing the surface a new one.

They'd been thrown out _twice_. It was so much fun.

They tumbled home laugh-crying, carrying four bags of “get out” food, and threw it onto the counter, before going back and just hugging each other for a moment, so happy.

“We never got... _dessert,”_ Undyne said carefully, her eye closed.

But her ears twitched, and she listened carefully…

Alphys paused, looked up, and grinned at her, a sly, coy grin that suddenly had Undyne blushing deeply in both embarrassment – and arousal.

“You mean, like the kind we can only have in _bed_ , Undyne?” she wondered dryly, her eyebrows going up – and her tail wagging into a blur.

“Mmhm...” Undyne purred.

Alphys giggled, hugging her tighter, her tail wagging so hard it affected them both.

By then, their experiences with their bodies had been very extensive and educational – and fun as hell. It had started with hands, then hands and lips... then tongues and hot mouths...

But this, they both knew, was not the night for only that, but for the last thing they had yet to share.

They wanted their first night in their new home together to be their _true_ first night together.

“Let's go have dessert,” Alphys then murmured, her voice husky and her eyes darkening.

Undyne's whole body jolted, then simply scooped Alphys into her arms like a bride and kissed her hard. Alphys wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her hands into Undyne's braid – and skillfully undid it, being the one who'd braided it that morning in the first place. Undyne's slightly waved and still-damp hair tickled around their faces, but Undyne was skilled at carrying Alphys to their bed without looking, and managed it just as Alphys had finished unhooking Undyne's bra.

They jumped onto their bed, brand-new and awaiting them to break it in, and they happily began to, kissing so fiercely that they both went hot and heavy in mere seconds.

Alphys shifted quickly and wrapped her legs around Undyne's waist, jerking her hips up and grinding hard against Undyne's hard cock through her tights and Undyne's jeans. Undyne reached down with one hand and undid her pants, shoving them down and off clumsily, her hand going back to Alphys as she kicked her jeans to the floor. It went right beneath her dress and under her tights and underwear, and the second Undyne's fingers plunged deep into her cunt, Alphys arched back and gasped in delight, grinning – and grabbed Undyne's cock in return.

Fingers weren't enough, anymore. They hadn't been for a long, long time.

Alphys pulled back, careful to make sure that Undyne kept her fingers moving within her, and she pulled her dress and bra off on one go, then slid out of her tights, jolting Undyne's fingers and making them both squeak – and laugh.

Alphys then pulled Undyne's hand away, reaching for her cock, again. Undyne blinked, looking at her. Alphys’s face went crimson, before she spread her legs and tugged gently on Undyne, her hold firm and confident. Undyne shuddered, her eye rolling up a little, and she dropped down onto her hands and knees above her.

Then, Alphys whispered shyly, “We-we should... u-use lube.”

Undyne blinked hard, her brain slow, before she nodded. Alphys was very wet, but it never hurt to be careful...

Irony.

Oh, how Undyne _hated_ it...

Undyne grabbed it from the drawer on the nightstand and used a generous amount over the entire shaft of her cock, including beneath the foreskin, before she used her still-slick fingers to stroke inside of Alphys, instead of getting more. She was certain it was enough; Alphys was... a _very_ well-lubricated monster.

She shoved the tube aside and moved back excitedly between Alphys's legs, starting to tremble, now – and noticing that Alphys was the same way: her hands shook when they took hold of Undyne's face.

They kissed, and Undyne pressed down close, one hand still around her cock. Alphys inhaled shakily when she felt it, her eyes closing and her whole body filling with delighted anticipation. Undyne swallowed hard when she saw that, kissing Alphys's nose.

“Ready?” Undyne whispered.

“Yes,” Alphys agreed.

Undyne grinned, shivering before she moved closer, shifted her cock up, and started pushing herself between the slick folds of Alphys's cunt. Alphys's eyes closed, exhaling sharply, and Undyne suddenly felt lust strike her – and she made a huge mistake in that horny haste.

With a hungry growl, Undyne kissed Alphys's lips and pushed in too fast, making it halfway and barely able to even register what she was feeling – before Alphys suddenly _shrieked_ , the sound one of pure pain, and she pushed Undyne away and off of her hard, scrambling back, herself.

Undyne stumbled back onto her rear, completely confused; it worsened when Alphys suddenly curled up into a tight, protective ball, and sobbed softly, cringing with obvious pain.

Undyne suddenly went cold, and she cried out in dismay, “That shit is _true?!”_

Alphys nodded weakly, her face hidden but obviously pale. She trembled so badly that it scared Undyne.

With a sinking heart, Undyne sat up and looked down, touching the tip of her cock and looking at her fingers – and finding them smeared with fresh blood.

“Oh, _god_ , Alphy!” Undyne cried, moving over to her quickly and throwing herself around her tight, burying her face into Alphys's shivering shoulder. “Alphy, I’m sorry, please, _I'm so sorry,_ I thought – the lube – and how you felt, too – and I got excited – you felt so _good_ – but I was – and-and--,”

Alphys reached up and weakly covered Undyne's mouth, silencing her – especially when she finally saw her beloved's face: sweaty and pale with pain – but smiling with genuine affection. Her eyes opened and met Undyne’s, watery but bright, and she nodded.

“I-I-I f-forgot to w-warn you…” Alphys admitted shyly. “I-I also th-thought the same as you. B-but I forgot th-that I'm built smaller on the inside than on the—on the outside…”

Undyne suddenly barked out a laugh. “Your cunt is _too_ _small_ for my _measly_ girl-dick?!”

Alphys laughed, covering her face and hiding again, but with her tail wagging – and deliberately smacking into Undyne's face, making Undyne laugh, too.

And with that, they both were able to relax, again.

Until...

“Your womanly wand is simply too grand for my wussy pussy,” Alphys then said, her voice completely deadpan.

Undyne choked, then howled with laughter, falling onto her back and just letting it take over – and then floor her. Alphys heard and uncurled, giggling uncontrollably and holding her middle from how hard she – and Undyne – laughed.

For a moment, they allowed that laughter to heal that deeply painful mistake, one that was soothed faster when Alphys helped Undyne back up onto the bed and hugged her tight.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered, closing her eye. “Let's stop, okay? I don't care. I care more about you, okay? I wanna _fuck_ you, _not_ fuck you _up.”_

Alphys laughed in delight. “You're going to do that, anyway, simply by being _you_ , Undyne – but in a _good_ way.”

Then, their eyes met, and Alphys's shimmered, glittering in that special way, that signal one she used only on Undyne.

“Lie down,” Alphys whispered, brushing an errant wave of hair behind Undyne's ear.

Undyne bit her lip, then pulled away and did so, smiling up at Alphys. By now, she'd grow mostly soft, but Alphys still pressed close, before reaching down and grabbing Undyne's cock, stroking it slowly.

Undyne relaxed and purred, her eye closing. One of the things that always helped her dysphoria was the fact that Alphys never hesitated, never slipped up, and never made it seem unusual. Another aspect was that, in great part because of this, Undyne grew to not only accept her cock – but start to actually think of it as truly her _own_ , and not a part that reminded her that she'd been born one thing and told to be another. It was becoming more and more a part of what Undyne felt was her _true_ self; that yes, she _could_ be a true woman despite having a penis, and that _true_ womanhood was never meant to be based on genitals.

The majority of that was because of Alphys, who'd clearly already felt that way about Undyne the moment she'd found out about it. And with Alphys, Undyne felt that she not only could be, but truly already _was_ a real woman who just happened to be equipped differently.

Undyne would spend the rest of her life making sure Alphys knew how much that meant to her, despite Alphys insisting she only needed Undyne's smile as payment for anything. 

Therefore, when Alphys touched her cock, again, without any hesitation, despite being _hurt_ by it just moments ago, and in such a deeply personal and frightening way, Undyne felt deep love for her fill her entire body, shaken to the core by having the honour of Alphys's full trust.

And it was then that she finally concluded for the very last time a decision she'd floundered on for years – and she never looked back.

With that single thought, a flood of deep gratitude and devotion for Alphys filled Undyne – and her cock with blood. Alphys laughed at the sudden erection, misunderstanding the reasons for that speed, so Undyne silenced her, her sombre expression making her pause.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered, her eye filling with tears. “Before we go on, I need you to know: you're the _best_ person, above any and all humans or monsters, in the _entire world.”_

She paused, hearing the slight catch in her voice, and she had to calm herself a little before she finished. “Seriously, Alphy. You're the _only_ person for me in the _entire_ _universe.”_

Alphys was silent with shock. She shook her head, a dozen protests coming to her and fighting for the right to be spoken aloud, and she opened her mouth to speak.

Instead, Undyne took hold of her face and stopped her. “Some day, I'm gonna prove it to you in a way that you will _know_ is the truth, and you'll _never_ doubt it, again.”

Alphys's eyes widened, spilling over, and she lunged for Undyne, then, kissing her hard and pushing her down, her hand starting again on her cock and making Undyne groan and grab hold of Alphys's hips. With her other hand, Alphys grabbed the lube, using it generously on herself, first (and making sure Undyne didn’t catch what happened when she wiped her hands clean on her blanket) before doing the same for Undyne.

But then she hesitated, her face flushing, and she stared into Undyne's eye, starting to tremble.

“Go slow, and be in charge,” Undyne whispered, smiling at her kindly. “I can handle it. I _want_ to handle it, Alphy. I wanna make love with you.”

“I... It's n-not fear,” Alphys whispered, her voice squeaky. “I'm... n-n-nervous... of-of... being... b-bad... and disappointing you...”

Undyne didn't get it at first, but when she did, she growled. “Alphys, for _fuck's sake!_ I'm a virgin, too, you _nerd!_ And look at what I just fucking did to you!!”

Alphys suddenly glared at her for that. “It was miscommunication, so _shut!_ Do you wanna have sex with me or _not_ , Undyne?!”

Undyne couldn't help herself. The way Alphys had said it – so indignantly, with such sincere insistence as well as haughtiness – made Undyne so happy that she grabbed Alphys and pulled her down, nodding.

 _“Yes,”_ she agreed between kisses, ones Alphys returned and demanded more of greedily. “I wanna have sex with you. I wanna fuck you. I wanna _be_ fucked by you. But ultimately, Alphys...”

And here, she pressed her forehead to Alphys's closing her eye and smiling sweetly, the smile Undyne had invented solely for Alphys.

“Ultimately, I want to give you my body, freely and happily, and honour your gift of your own, _and_ _make love with you.”_

Alphys sobbed once, kissing Undyne all over her face for a moment, before nodding and straddling her and returning her lips to Undyne’s, her hand grabbing hold of Undyne's cock at the same time.

Undyne grunted happily, her eye rolling up, smiling wider. When she felt Alphys carefully move atop her and adjust herself over the tip of Undyne's cock, they both gasped and paused, smiling together, now.

“Ready?” Alphys whispered shakily, her body shaky, too.

“For years,” Undyne blurted out.

Alphys's eyes flared in shock, filling again, before she nodded – and in agreement.

And as she did, in silence, she slowly slid herself down, and took Undyne's cock deeply within her cunt.

They both were panting through it all, Undyne keeping her body carefully still, but unable to help a slight trembling to her arms and legs. Alphys's eyes were locked on Undyne's, her face going redder and redder the deeper Undyne went, before her blush spread, making its way down between her breasts. Undyne’s throat was dry with desire, the sight of Alphys's pure want and need making her weak.

Alphys's eyes suddenly flashed, and with a final push and a small squeak, was now fully flush against Undyne's body, the two connected completely, at last.

And Undyne blew it, again.

She groaned out and arched back, her whole body shuddering with the shock of how Alphys felt, and she _came_ , _immediately_ , the _second_ Alphys's cunt had completely hugged her entire cock.

Alphys jumped in shock, feeling it and shivering a little, licking her lips from how pleasant that felt, her eyes fluttering closed, a strangely flattered feeling coming over her.

“Shit, _no!”_ Undyne cried, then, gasping for breath and shaking so hard that her words wavered, too, filled with the lingering pleasure, but also intense guilt.

Alphys sat up and tried to speak, but Undyne covered her face and, to both of their utmost and shared surprise, burst into frustrated, humiliated tears. Alphys carefully moved to slide off of her, but Undyne grabbed her back and pulled her down, burying her face between Alphys's breasts as she sobbed.

“I'm such a fucking _idiot!”_ Undyne cried. “I first hurt you so bad it made you cry and bleed, and now I can't even have sex without being as overeager as a _fucking rabbit!”_

Her voice choked, and she sobbed again, wishing she could just vanish into Alphys's heart and live within her soul forever.

Alphys's face suddenly changed, and her eyes went huge on her face, before she hid it. She held Undyne tenderly, but she kept her face carefully averted.

When Undyne felt her start trembling, she looked up in fear – and found Alphys crying... from _laughter_.

“Alphys!” Undyne cried. “I'm being serious! I've ruined _everything!_ And laughing at me only makes me feel even _shittier!”_ Her voice broke, and she started crying, again, truly hurt.

When she felt Undyne start to pull away, again, Alphys leaned down and pressed Undyne back down onto the bed before she could slip free, and she froze, looking away quickly but unable to stop crying.

Then, Alphys wrapped around her, buried her face between Undyne's breasts, and grinded her hips hard against Undyne's.

Undyne uttered a strangled cry of surprise, jolting again. Despite still being spent, the feel of that was _incredible_ : hot and wet, even moreso now thanks to Undyne's overexcitment, but it wasn't what ended up being the catalyst.

No, that was when, while watching her with enchantment, Alphys’s eyes fluttered closed, and she purred deeply, smiling faintly, the sound ending in a gleeful squeak.

And while it wasn't as instant as a snap, it only took a few more grinds like that for Undyne to get hard, again – and suddenly, completely and utterly, Alphys's slave.

When Alphys felt that, the feeling of Undyne's cock fully hard and deep within her, filling and stretching her so sweetly and with only a slight stinging sensation and pressure, she leaned her head back, sat up, and closed her eyes, arching above Undyne and smiling, before she simply murmured one word, enslaving Undyne to her forever.

_“Undyne...”_

One word. Two sounds. So simple and minute.

But the _way_ it was said: exhaled with a long, wispy breath, between grinning lips, her face crimson and begin to sweat...

Undyne keened out hoarsely, the word stabbing her so hard that her whole body ached, her hands on Alphys's hips and holding as tight as she could, pushing her hips up in return – and thus burying herself deeper.

Alphys surprised her yet again: she grabbed onto Undyne's wrists and pushed down to meet that thrust – and that's when she felt Undyne hit her someplace deep, one not even _she_ had known she had. She'd known about it, but had always thought she was one of the unlucky ones.

This indeed was now proven not to be the case; she just hadn't reached deep enough.

 _“Oh fuck,”_ Alphys murmured, reaching down and placing her hands on Undyne's chest, and Undyne froze – her whole body awash in tremors with the effort of keeping still. “Undyne, th-there, wh-what do you feel? D-do you feel anything diff-d-diff-different?”

Undyne couldn't speak for a moment, so her first reply was another strained groan, her nails dragging down and now digging into Alphys's thighs. She _desperately_ wanted to move, _needed_ to move, would _die_ if she didn't move...

But when she concentrated as much as she could on her cock without losing her brains, she could actually feel... a button?

Intrigued, Undyne blinked her eye open, and without warning, shifted her hips down briefly, then back up again and pushed deeply into Alphys again, feeling with everything she could.

The precise moment she felt that button again, Alphys cried out hoarsely and threw her head back, again, crying out _, “Again!”_ in a shout so desperate and yearning that Undyne grinned and did it again – but this time, she didn't stop; she kept going, slowly, but made sure that the head of her cock always hit that spot.

And each time, Alphys gasped or cried out in such a raw, primal way, a way neither had heard her sound, before. It came from deep in her chest, lingering in the back of her throat, and Undyne was enamoured by it.

But she also immediately regretted having a short tongue, and now had every intention of using her piano fingers to the fullest at every chance she got.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Undyne echoed, staring as Alphys moved each time to meet her thrusts, crying out sweetly each time. “Alphy, you are _so_ _fucking hot_. C'mere?” She held out her arms.

Alphys's eyes, feeling so heavy already, opened, and she immediately collapsed against her, her hands going to Undyne's shoulders and her head still held up and slightly back, hissing a little.

Undyne froze, suddenly worried, and she misunderstood. “Shit, okay. Wait. Tell me when.”

Alphys opened her mouth, but was unable to speak. Instead, she stared into Undyne's eye, her eyes blazing, and she deliberately pushed her hips down, so that her body rubbed along Undyne's, too. Undyne instinctively pushed up to meet her, and they both gasped, that time; the angle was just right for the both of them, now.

 _"When,"_ Alphys pleaded. 

And suddenly, just like that, words were meaningless and stupid, replaced by true body language.

They were still learning it, so there were… some translation issues...

When Undyne shifted her legs down flat on the bed, Alphys suddenly yelped, and Undyne had to scramble to get off of her tail.

Alphys pulled Undyne's hair more than once, and once kissed her ear in a way that had her making loud kissing noises into it than actually kissing it – in turn making Undyne squawk and wince.

And always, _always_ , Undyne fussed over Alphys; whenever they started going at it, Undyne would stop and make sure she wasn't hurting Alphys (whose response was always a growling kiss and a downward shove with her hips).

But it didn't take long for those mistakes to get few and far between, and for their bodies to become fluent at last.

For the whole duration, Alphys topped. Undyne not only loved how it felt, but loved how Alphys _looked_. She was a creature of sensuality, of sex and love, of lust and devotion, all in one monster, and it was so amazing to Undyne, who felt herself rather one-noted, that she had the privilege of sharing this bed with her.

Alphys, to her, was a song: a slow, lilting tune, but one with beautiful bursts of complicated scores interspersed unexpectedly, in turn making that song far more beautiful.

She moved with her entire self, cried out with her true voice, and held Undyne with her full strength.

_At last._

Undyne was finally seeing Alphys the way she'd always known she was.

And she was so in love, moreso, now. She wondered if she'd _always_ fall in love with Alphys constantly.

She wanted to. More than anything else in the world.

Alphys interrupted her thoughts with a deep, tantalising kiss, one Undyne returned hungrily, her hands grabbing her lover's face and holding it to her, never wanting that kiss to end.

Not until Alphys had come. And at _least_ twice.

Undyne was a woman who valued equality over all. Though she had the tendency to spoil herself, when she spoilt others, she did it with her entire being, and rewarded all involved.

Sex was definitely going to be no different.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered between kisses – something she had to constantly do with a grin, as Alphys kept leaning back for more between words, her claws digging into Undyne's shoulders hard. “Are... you... close?”

Alphys, in reply, gasped and kissed her, again, and Undyne returned it and deepened it with glee, circling Alphys with her arms and holding her close as their bodies still moved.

However, Undyne noticed a change with Alphys, and kept her eye on her. It was subtle, but soon, it became clear that Alphys was intent on coming the way she knew best: with her clit. She'd begun to grind against Undyne, shifting to make sure Undyne's cock kept slipping back into her, but clearly moving mostly for her own pleasure.

One Undyne shared - and added to.

“Come for me,” she begged against Alphys's lips, her nails digging into her sweaty back, knowing her own body was just as slick. “Oh _fuck_ , Alphy, _please_ , I wanna feel it... please...”

Alphys whimpered out a soft moan, words failing her, but she didn't stop. Instead, she adjusted the pace and actually slowed it down quite a bit, so that her shifts and rubs lingered and fully stroked her clit – thus stoking the fires of her impending climax.

Undyne's eye stayed open, letting Alphys move mostly on her own, joining her when she felt it was the best time to, or when she simply couldn't help herself, and needed to just sink herself into the warm depths of Alphys's cunt, one slick and tight but so, so comforting...

“Oh my god,” Alphys suddenly squeaked out, the tone Undyne adored and knew so well – but not like this. This was a tone that was deeper, richer, and fuller. She moved a little clumsier, now, and as she did, Undyne started to lose her composure, feeling the most amazing thing...

The feel of Alphys's cunt gripping around her cock tighter and tighter with each move. Undyne felt herself shudder, the feeling so delicious that she actually felt herself literally drool at one point – Alphys felt _that good._

But it got even _better_.

She heard Alphys begin to make _those_ sounds: her little sexy noises, the small cries and grunts that she made only when being intimately pleasured, but again, in a more intense way, this time. Her eyes snapped open in sudden and clear shock, her mouth open slightly as she made those cries and didn't even realise it. They locked onto Undyne's, their colour dark and smouldering, and Undyne stared back, speechless, too, by that expression: pure but happy disbelief.

“It-it...” Alphys suddenly started babbling, her eyes hazing over and her words tumbling out faster and faster. “It's n-not supposed to _be_ this easy the first time, n-not for the one with the vag and the hymen, why is this so easy, why is this so _good?_ Why didn't I to confess to you sooner?! Why did I…? Why did…? Oh...! _Oh-oh!”_

And then, incoherent cries, followed by Undyne's favourite part: watching Alphys come.

She staggered, her eyes squeezing closed tight and her face burning bright red, beads of sweat trailing down her cheeks and upper lip, even from her chest and even her legs, at her knees…

Her claws sank into Undyne's shoulders, just barely managing not to break the skin, and she threw her head back, her whole body pressing hard and flat against Undyne.

Undyne watched every second, her face jubilant. Alphys didn't know, too lost in her own pleasure to see – and thus not get shy from it. Therefore, Undyne got to watch it all, and without restraint.

And when Alphys suddenly gasped and grinned wildly, a gesture she never knew she made when about to come, Undyne grabbed her and kissed that grin hard, just as Alphys suddenly let loose a long, guttural growl of pleasure as she came – and _hard_.

Not only did Undyne get to watch it, but she actually _felt_ it, too – a tightening, almost frantic clenching of deep walls around hard flesh, the increase of heat and moisture...

But most of all, the fact that, for the first time, Alphys was finally brave enough, and she cried out Undyne's name as she crested, over and over with each sublime wave, clinging to Undyne tight and burying her face into the curve of her neck, her body writhing and clumsy – but not enough to stop Undyne from moving alongside her, so that it was drawn out even better.

And Alphys actually _laughed_ , hiccupping out, “ _H-h-holy f-fuck!”_

Undyne's heart raced, her eye closing as Alphys dropped for a moment, breathless and wheezing. She held Alphys tight against herself, something that had Alphys purr out Undyne's name again in satisfied bliss.

When Alphys had calmed, Undyne whispered, “Alphy? Are you okay? How do you feel?”

Alphys immediately answered. “Unstoppable.”

Undyne grinned, her eye still closed. Then, she focused, and Alphys jumped – and giggled, feeling Undyne's cock twitch eagerly within her.

“Oh, dear,” Alphys teased, and Undyne grinned wider, loving it when she did, no matter what. “Already so sex-crazed...”

“Blame the one who deflowered me,” Undyne volleyed back easily, making Alphys giggle again, shy as well as proud.

“I _barely_ had anything to do with that,” Alphys replied coyly.

“Alphy,” Undyne laughed in return, “you had _everything_ to do with that, you minx.”

Alphys suddenly turned mischievous, and again, she felt Undyne twitch within her – and she tightened herself in return.

 _“Prove it,”_ she whispered, before sliding the tip of her tongue along the edges of Undyne's ear.

Undyne grinned and laughed breathlessly, shivering and squirming a little, and Alphys laughed yet again.

That sound always made Undyne the happiest woman in the world.

“You bet I will,” Undyne replied.

She grabbed hold of Alphys and rolled them both over onto their sides, still connected. Alphys closed her eyes, the movement bringing Undyne hard against her still-sensitive flesh, and when she grunted, Undyne closed her eye and bit her tongue, the sound having such a deep impact on her that she _had_ to; otherwise, she'd just come again like an impatient idiot – especially when Alphys shifted closer and clenched around her, again.

 _“Fuck_ , Alphy,” Undyne groaned, burying her face into a pillow for a moment, her voice hoarse and husky.

“You are,” she replied, before Undyne could finish.

That certainly helped Undyne focus, laughing so hard she clung to Alphys to stay close. Alphys hugged her, laughed softly against her ear, and pushed against her. Undyne groaned in mid-laugh, meeting her seconds later and making her gasp in return.

“I could get high off that sound,” Undyne growled, before kissing Alphys, grabbing her hips, and started to thrust into her, keeping the pace slow – and angling so that she rubbed Alphys's clit at the same time.

Alphys's eyes clouded over before they closed, her smile widening and her body practically melting into Undyne's, fitting around her so perfectly, in all ways.

Undyne felt so lucky when she realised that, and with a sudden rush of deep affection, she buried her face between Alphys's breasts and murmured, “You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met.”

Alphys smirked. “You just like me because my pussy's tight.”

Undyne growled, knowing she was being teased but still eager to prove her wrong, and with a gentle push, had Alphys on her back, again – and this time, managed to keep it all in... _barely_.

The moment they were settled, Undyne's entire body was hyper-aware of how amazing Alphys felt, and she groaned again, for probably the hundredth time, and resumed their dance.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered, the moment they'd found a stride they could share for the most pleasure. “Listen to me? As we make love?”

Alphys opened her eyes, reaching with one shaky hand and curving her fingers around Undyne's damp, sweat-streaked cheek. She nodded, her eyes glittering, and again, Undyne bit her tongue for a moment, her throat clogging up at the same time.

“Tell me,” Alphys urged, as her body urged her to move faster.

“I love you,” Undyne blurted, unable to keep quiet when she obeyed Alphys's unspoken command and moved faster. “I love you so fucking much, and yeah, shut up, literally.”

Alphys laughed, her eyes closing into crescents, and she buried her face between Undyne's breasts, her hands tangling back into Undyne's hair. (She'd started to touch Undyne's gills, but was stopped; Undyne gritted her teeth and froze, shaking her head, and Alphys understood and moved them back up to her hair.)

“But it's so... much _more_ than that...” Undyne went on, her voice catching a little. “It's not suddenly new because we're having sex, but rather... more like… more like…” She floundered, feeling stupid and panicked that she wasn't saying it the way she wanted to.

“M-more l-like, a logical and first st-step on the final road t-to an accumu-accumula-accumulated g-goal...” Alphys suddenly whispered, shocking Undyne into silence for a moment.

Alphys opened her eyes and looked into Undyne's, her expression so loving that Undyne's eye filled with tears, and she didn't even know it.

 _“Yes,”_ Undyne whispered, leaning down onto her elbows and pressing her forehead to Alphys's. “Yes, exactly... It's like we... we're finally _here_... where we were always... meant to be...”

“Yes,” Alphys whispered back, smiling. “Yes, Undyne… oh god, I’ve f-felt like th-that for _so long._..”

Undyne hesitated, stilling for a moment, that hated emotion coming over her in deep self-doubt. “Even... even before... you knew I wasn't a _real_ woman?”

Alphys looked up quickly, her expression flashing to anger so fast that Undyne was momentarily scared; she'd never seen that, before – at least not toward herself.

“Undyne, _fuckdammit,”_ she hissed, her own eyes filling with tears, now, and Undyne bit her lip, reaching up quickly to stop them, again oblivious to her own. “You can be so... so... so _willingly obtuse_ when it comes to this!”

“Are you calling me fat?” Undyne wondered. Secretly, she kind of hoped so, despite how silly and pointless that was; she liked plump people, after all, present company the ultimate example of that.

Alphys snorted, surprising herself, before she glowered, again. “No; oblivious.”

“Oh,” Undyne frowned. “That's mean.”

“No,” Alphys countered. “What's truly mean is implying that, first, you're not a real woman, and second, that you'd even _think_ I would agree with that.”

Undyne bit her lip hard, her throat closing up. Any words she'd wanted to say vanished, and instead, she listened.

The two, it should be noted, hadn't stopped, but had slowed down quite a bit, both for concentration as well as stamina preservation.

“Do you really want to know exactly what I though when I first felt your dick and knew you were trans, Undyne?”

Undyne swallowed hard, nodding slowly.

Alphys’s eyes wavered, then softened to an expression that soothed Undyne deeply, even before a word was even said.

“Fine,” Alphys whispered, reaching up and touching Undyne's cheeks, closing her eyes briefly and with a small cry, as at that moment, she felt a jab of deep pleasure.

When she opened them, she stared right into Undyne's eye and just said it, her voice clear and calm. “’Oh, hey... Okay!’”

Undyne waited. When Alphys didn't continue, she frowned. “And?” she pressed.

Alphys narrowed her eyes. “And then you stuck your tongue down my throat.”

Undyne coughed out a laugh, lowering her head to Alphys's chest. That laugh, however, suddenly shifted to a sob, and she held onto Alphys tight, her tears high-pitched and breathy with both emotion as well as concentration.

She knew it was true. She knew it like her own skin. Hell, she knew it like her own _cock_. She knew Alphys not only would think that way, but would especially think that way about Undyne. Alphys simply didn't care about what gender a person was; she cared only about what kind of _person_ a person was. She always had, for as long as Undyne had known her, and when she'd learnt the full origin story of Mettaton, Undyne knew she always would.

And now she had the proof for life.

With her face still between Alphys's breasts, still weeping, Undyne slipped her arms down and suddenly hooked them around Alphys's knees, surprising her. When her arms went around Undyne's neck, Undyne raised her head and looked at her in silence, her expression so much louder. Alphys nodded, her face sombre and full of love, and Undyne sobbed again softly.

Before she sat up, Alphys stopped her by simply saying: “You were a true, real woman the moment you _knew_ you were, Undyne. What's between your legs doesn't change that. _Ever.”_

Undyne lunged, then, kissing her so hard that she groaned, her eyes flaring. At that, Undyne sat up on her knees, taking Alphys with her, and kept her arms locked around Alphys's knees, moving her legs up with them. Undyne then pulled her hips back and slid most of herself out of Alphys, so that only the tip remained, and stopped, trembling, breathing hard to control herself and calm herself down a bit.

Alphys's eyes opened halfway – only to squeeze them shut and cry out when Undyne pushed her down hard and thrust back and fully into her. And when she was fully within, Alphys cried out louder and threw her head back, her brain dissolving and her eyes tearing up, a jolt of pleasure striking her.

Undyne grinned, catlike and sly, sweating and panting as she waited, again, feeling how Alphys tightened around her when she hit that spot right on.

Alphys's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Her claws dug into Undyne's back, and while they shook, her legs bent a little around Undyne's arms, as if trying to hug them. She then reached out and wrapped her tail around Undyne's thigh – and tugged, a soft grunt of desperation escaping her.

Undyne closed her eye for a moment, tearing up, herself, before she grinned, gritted her teeth, and started to move, again.

But this time, she not only started fast, but _hard_ , making sure to strike that spot each time she thrust into Alphys. Each time, Alphys cried out, the sound high-pitched and from deep within her chest, her head pressed hard against the pillow. Not long after those first few thrusts, Alphys began to meet them each time, her cries growing louder with how well that worked.

And from there, it was a whirlwind of shared, beautiful bliss.

Alphys could barely breathe, feeling her whole body overtaken by both the feel of Undyne thrusting into her, but what it felt like when she lingered – and moved away to repeat it all over again.

Alphys clung to her, knowing nothing else but this, thinking of only this, wanting this to be the rest of her life...

 _It could be, s_ he thought suddenly, and her eyes blinked open in shock. She looked up at Undyne, whose face was buried now into Alphys's bright-red shoulder, and felt a deep pang of love strike her so hard that she felt it, the strength of it making her cry out and shut her eyes again tight.

_It could be..._

Undyne heard her and smiled, unable to speak. Instead, she focused on Alphys, all of her, and was rewarded immensely for it – and sooner than they'd both anticipated.

It wasn't long after Alphys had made her decision – Undyne's birthday – before she realised that those stabs of love were now accompanied by stabs of bliss, a bliss that increased with every thrust of Undyne's hips. Her eyes opened again, and found Undyne's already on her face, and she was stunned.

Undyne looked... so _happy_... so _incredibly_ happy, an expression Alphys had seen before, but never like this, and never this deeply. She opened her mouth to speak, but Undyne interrupted her, nodding - and misunderstanding.

“Close?” she breathed out. “What... do?”

“Y-yes,” Alphys admitted, surprising herself with that. But the longer they fucked, the closer she got – and she knew it wasn't going to be normal. At all.

The very idea of that thrilled her immensely. “Keep... go...” she grunted out, her claws digging into Undyne’s back. “Good... feel...”

“I’m…” Undyne stammered, going scarlet. “A-Alphy... I’m tr-trying...”

Alphys nodded. “Don't w-wait... Just... go...”

“No!” Undyne protested, before she leaned down and kissed Alphys's lips to silence any further protests - and then pushing down, and going _hard_.

Alphys groaned, long, against Undyne's lips, her eyes just closing tight and her cries muffled but continuous. Undyne grunted in return, the effort of holding back making her tremble, but she was desperate, now.

She was _so_ desperate.

She _needed_ to see Alphys come, again, after all she'd put her through...

“Ohhh...” Alphys suddenly murmured, her eyebrows going right up in obvious surprise. She grabbed hold of Undyne's forearms, then arched back, throwing her head back yet again. _“Ohhh--!”_

Undyne swallowed hard, her heart racing, she leaned down closer, shut her eye for a moment, and increased the past to as fast as she could without burning herself out too quickly.

But at that, Alphys moaned, her deep, throaty moan that meant that she was moments from coming. Undyne looked back up again quickly, grinning hopefully, and she got her wish – and a bonus.

Alphys's face went red, and she started crying out with every second breath, those breaths gasps from deep in her chest. She couldn't help it; the kind of pleasure she was feeling, with the way Undyne kept hitting her in just the right place, over and over without pause, save to kiss her...

No. She was done for.

It only took a few more thrusts after that before she suddenly keened out, long and hard, her voice breaking – then going silent – the second the pleasure hit.

She forgot to breathe, her whole mind and soul knowing only this, this intense, visceral, almost intravenous orgasm, and even then, when she finally remembered how, her breaths were getting wonky and uneven.

But her next gasp was a laugh, followed by a sob made with a grin, and she staggered beneath Undyne, grinding hard against her and holding her as tight as possible, unable to think or know anything but her.

_Undyne... My beautiful Undyne..._

In the middle of this, however, Undyne suddenly groaned out, her voice strained, low and guttural. Though she moved with Alphys, still, and kept her pace consistent and lingering to make Alphys's pleasure last, she felt her hold on her own – amazingly, incredibly – orgasm again spread through her like flame. With a strangled shout, she pinned Alphys down beneath her and came, barely able to speak, herself; a _second_ orgasm, this close behind her first, was the most intense kind of pleasure she'd _ever_ had in her entire life.

And it took her over _completely_.

Alphys gasped in delight, her eyelids fluttering and her body lying back and pulling Undyne down flat, even as she still moved within her and still cried out from her own pleasure. She felt it all; the returned heat, the gush of moisture, the way Undyne's cock seemed just feel... so perfectly at home within her…

 _This is home_ , Alphys thought in her haze. _Undyne is my home..._

She laid back, held Undyne tight, and, as her lover recovered, she began to weep. She couldn't hold back, especially when Undyne simply fell atop her, sliding her arms free from Alphys's legs and throwing them up above their heads, limp and numb. Alphys held her tight, keeping her legs wrapped around her, trying to keep Undyne distracted enough to not see her crying.

For a while, it worked: Undyne was so exhausted, so spent, that she kept her eye close and didn't move, panting hard and grinning so wide that it made Alphys's tears even worse.

But as Undyne floated back, she could feel Alphys's shaky, uneven breaths, and soon heard her sniffles and small coughs. She opened her eye slowly, reaching over and touching Alphys's cheek, finding it hot and wet. But Alphys grabbed her hand and pushed it down flatter against her cheek, and Undyne felt something in her relax a bit.

Then, Alphys sobbed out, explaining everything, “Th-that was per-per- _perfect!”_

Undyne raised her head in complete disbelief. “Alphy,” she whispered hoarsely, shifting a little and making Alphys's eyes tighten and her smile widen. “What... are you even saying...?”

“I love you,” she answered right away, her other hand tangling into Undyne's hair as she tried to stroke out the knots. “I _love_ you, _I love you, I lo--,”_

Undyne had managed to sit up a little and kiss her lips, holding herself up shakily on her elbow, her other hand still stroking Alphys's cheek. Alphys immediately returned it, sniffing often, but with obvious passion and love. Undyne closed her eye, blinking back sudden tears of her own.

When they both felt a little calmer, Undyne pulled away and whispered, “Wanna get clean?”

Alphys nodded shyly.

* * *

 With shared gentleness and much laughter, they helps each other up and to the bathroom, both wobbly and stumbling with exhaustion as well as laughter. They took turns using the toilet, before jumping into the shower, together.

Undyne insisted on washing Alphys, first, and Alphys didn’t protest, too spent and drunk on it to care. Undyne did, and with slow and gentle hands, washed Alphys's sweaty and still-pink skin slowly, using the scale scrubbing sponge Alphys loved – and proving it by immediately relaxing, her tail wagging slowly.

At one point, Alphys just leaned back and sighed, resting her entire weight against Undyne and smiling. Undyne held her closer and smiled, too, pausing to wrap her arms around her.

In that moment, they just stood there, under the warm shower water, and found themselves feeling so, so very loved.

Undyne started washing Alphys again, but when she reached between her legs, Alphys grabbed her wrist and stopped her. “N-no, it-it's okay...”

Undyne sighed, recognising that kind of response from whenever they showered together and she was on her period. “Alphy, it's fine.”

But Alphys was already pulling on the sponge, looking worried. Undyne stopped her, and she closed her eyes and sighed, biting her lip.

“Alphy.”

“I don't w-want you to get upset,” Alphys admitted.

Undyne felt a jab at that, of guilt as well as the need to nurture. “Alphy,” she repeated, her voice soft, now. “Please... let me help.”

Alphys bit her lip again, then nodded, letting go of her hand. Undyne resumed her slow strokes of soapy water over her lower belly and upper thighs, and before she could ask, Alphys shifted and spread them a bit, wincing.

Undyne moved her hand down and looked – and inhaled, her other arm tightening around Alphys. While it wasn't much, Undyne could see the thin threads of bloody water that ran down Alphys's thighs. Alphys turned her face away and hid it into Undyne's shoulder a bit, but Undyne went on, her heart aching.

The sponge, Alphys suddenly discovered, did _not_ feel good. She stopped Undyne again with a choked sound, shaking her head.

“Too rough,” she whispered.

Undyne placed it aside, her eye closing briefly; that sponge was anything _but_ rough, and they both knew it.

"Turn around, love,” Undyne told her, and she did, her hands going to Undyne's shoulders – and playing with her hair a little with a sudden, soft smile. Undyne stopped again, their eyes meeting, confused by that smile. Alphys closed her eyes, and it widened.

“Undyne,” she whispered, “this was _perfect_ , and I love that it happened... and with you.”

Undyne grabbed the bar of soap to keep herself from speaking for a moment, dangerously close to tears, now. She soaped up her hands very lightly, then slipped them back between Alphys's legs carefully. Even then, while she winced, her smile merely twitched, but stayed in place.

Undyne closed her eye. “How the _fuck_ can you say that?” she whispered, her fingers moving slowly and gently, cleaning them a few times and feeling her stomach clench each time she did.

Alphys slipped closer, standing as tall as she could, so that she could hug onto Undyne properly. Undyne's hands dropped to her sides, both trying hard not to cry or pull away, until Alphys spoke.

Her voice was tiny, high-pitched and strangled with emotion, but Undyne still understood.

“Because... it was _with you...”_

Undyne grabbed her, then, uttering a sob, before simply breaking down in Alphys's arms.

They didn't leave for a long time.

* * *

That night, they stayed in bed, awake the whole night and just... talking.

About everything.

Their lives, their pasts, their losses and loves...

“You,” Undyne whispered, her eye closed and her voice heavy.

Her hand was trailing along Alphys's side slowly, her fingertips caressing her cooling skin, as they both were lying on their sides and facing each other, spent and panting – but calm.

Alphys smiled, glad that Undyne didn't see how sad it was. “Me,” she repeated. “Undyne, You-you don't...”

“Stop...” Undyne protested softly, her eye flickering open for a moment. “Yes; you.”

Alphys lowered her head, reaching up and touching Undyne's cheek, her fingers trembling. She'd never expected an answer, let alone _that_ one, as when she'd muttered it, she was just getting it out, fully duped into thinking Undyne was knocked out from sex.

She almost had been, true – but her lover's voice woke her up with that sentence.

 _“I just wish I knew what makes you happiest in the world... It's_ all _I want...”_

And she'd said it, because she knew Undyne was still deeply upset by what had happened to start, despite the night clearly ending so much better...

Undyne had stirred, reached out and placed her hand on Alphys's hip, and scared her into jumping. She spent time caressing her back into calm, before she answered.

“B-but...” Alphys closed her eyes, her other hand going to her chest. “I... _don't_ m-make you happiest... You-you... you...” Her voice broke. “You're so mad at yourself... It _hurts_ … because I’m making you so... un… unhappy...”

Undyne, by then, had pulled Alphys close to her and hugged her, kissing her gently all over her face. Alphys couldn't take that tenderness, and started crying, clinging onto her and hiding her face in her chest.

Undyne bit her lip, thinking hard.

Alphys wasn't completely wrong; she _was_ mad at herself, at her body, for hurting Alphys.

But then she remembered how Alphys had been, right after – and the decision Undyne had finally made because of it.

One, she now realised, hadn't changed, despite her self-anger.

“Alphy,” she murmured, her voice trembling. “I need to tell you something...”

Alphys nodded, bracing herself.

“After th-that happened... you... you just...” Undyne buried her face into the top of Alphys's head, exhaling hard. “You still wanted me.”

“Of course...” Alphys whispered.

“Wait, I need to get it out,” Undyne said quickly, and she felt Alphys nod again. “When you did that, Alphy... I... decided something.”

Alphys's eyes snapped open in shock, but she bit her lip and stayed quiet, her heart racing with hope...

“I... I’m… okay,” Undyne breathed out. “The-the way I am. Right now. I... don't need to… get _rid_ of anything...”

She trailed off, her face burning, and she curled around Alphys as much as possible. “Because... because you made me see... that... th-that I’m… okay, like this.”

She swallowed, then nodded. “Yeah. That's it.”

Alphys waited a moment, her eyes shut but her smile so wide it hurt, until she was sure Undyne was done.

Then, she reached up, grabbed Undyne's face, and kissed her, sniffling between each kiss.

For a moment, Undyne was confused – but more and more, she was starting to learn and understand Alphys better and better, and it only took another minute or so for her to understand, and she nodded quickly, emphatically, while reaching up and grabbing hold of Alphys in return.

Alphys not only understood what she was saying, but also what her part had been in it, and was so touched and happy for Undyne that of course she had to kiss her.

Undyne laughed, the sound muffled but so, so real.

And so very happy.

 _“Fish-fucker,”_ she whispered against Alphys's lips gleefully.

And to her utmost joy, proving to her ultimately that Alphys was the only woman in the entire universe for her, she heard – and felt against her lips - Alphys reply.

_“Lizard-licker.”_


	20. Besties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not my original route for this prompt, but I like how this turned out way better.

Undyne had never know true friendship until she became friends with Papyrus. She'd known familial love, affection, and respect. But not love from someone who simply just wanted to be her friend, save a few acquaintances – and compared to Papyrus, those were barely friendships at all.

She could’ve done without how it started, though.

* * *

Something had woken her up, and she was not happy. Her eye snapped open, and she jolted to her feet, a spear in hand and her eye already looking for a shirt to throw on (she slept only in shorts or boxers.)

When she had a tank top on, she finally heard what had woken her up: shouting. Shouting and pounding. And at her front door.

“What the _fuck_...?” she hissed, running to the door and keeping the spear close. By then, she could understand words.

“HELLOOOO! CAPTAIN UNDYNE, HELLOOOO! IT IS I, YOUR NEXT AND MOST ESTEEMED GUARD, READY FOR ACTION!”

Undyne stopped, a few feet from the door, and paused. _What_ new Guard? She was fully staffed, and had been for three months, now. She didn't need anyone new.

“PLEASE DO LET ME IN FOR OUR TRAINING TO COMMENCE!!”

Undyne scowled. She did not like being woken up this early, in this method, by someone she didn't even know.

She threw the door open and let her spear greet him first. “Who the hell are you?” she growled.

“WHY, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” was the reply.

Undyne glared, her eye adjusting to the light, and she caught glimpse of him. He was... a skeleton?

She blinked; a skeleton. That... wasn't common. Or normal. At all. In fact, she'd never even known there _could_ be.

Was this a practical joke?

But, no; he was real. He was actually a skeleton. And he was at her door screaming at her.

“And who is that?” Undyne answered.

His face, long and angular and yet so full of expression that she was, she had to admit, impressed that a skeleton could achieve that. The expression he wore now was indignant and haughty, and it reminded her of some of the younger recruits she had.

She _had_. She wasn't looking for more.

“WHY,” he replied, spluttering a little. “THE GREATEST WARRIOR THERE EVER WAS!”

“Never heard of you,” she grumbled. “Go away. I'm not hiring.”

And she slammed the door, expecting that to be the end of it. She'd even let her spear vanish and was halfway back to her room when he started up again.

Three times, he asked her. He demanded, tried to compromise, then outright whined at her, and the final time she slammed the door, she was done. That was it.

She was storming back to her bedroom when she heard, “ALRIGHT, FAIR ENOUGH, I SHALL WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO ACCEPT MY MOST VALUABLE HELP.”

“Like stink you will,” she snarled softly, holding her hand up with a rude signal in his direction (despite his inability to see it). She slammed the door to her bedroom, put earplugs in, and went back to sleep. It took her a while to calm down, but she did, at least, managing it.

In the morning, she woke up slowly, the earplugs her only reminder of the night until she woke up more. She sighed, threw her robe on, and got up, going right to the kitchen and making coffee.

When she'd set it down and went outside for the paper... there he was. Papyrus the skeleton, sitting right beside her training dummy and looking calm and chipper and... _expectant_.

“What the _fuck_?” was her confused greeting, leaning down and grabbing the paper slowly, her eye locked on this annoying rooster.

He got to his feet the moment he saw her, and he was in front of her before she could even get a spear out.

“CAPTAIN UNDYNE, WE HAVE JUST MET, AND YET I ALREADY KNOW THAT, TOGETHER, WE WILL CREATE GREATNESS FOR THE UNDERGROUND,” he began immediately. “BUT I MUST BECOME YOUR SECOND-IN-COMMAND TO DO SO.”

“I don't have one,” she answered.

“YES! BECAUSE YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME!” he declared quite happily.

Undyne had to admit it: she was not only impressed by how he kept twisting her words around to suit him, but by the fact that he'd been waiting all night to speak to her again.

She liked that kind of thing: dedicated weirdness. And Papyrus had that it spades.

“Whatever, you weenie,” she answered, smiling. “I’m still not hiring, but... maybe you can change my mind. Want some coffee?”

He grabbed her hand and shook it quickly, beaming at her in excitement. “I WOULD LOVE A COFFEE AND TO CONVINCE YOU OF YOUR WRONGNESS!”

She rolled her eye but smirked, and let him in.

* * *

Halfway into their first week of training, Undyne realised that she couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

Papyrus, despite popular opinion, was not a fool, nor was he a child in the body of an adult. He was vain, naive, and pompous, but a fool he was not. He knew more than people gave him credit for, and when he didn't know something, he went ass-over-teakettle to correct that ignorance.

But people thought he was a fool because he was, despite his arrogance, a kind soul. He loved people. He loved his brother (whom Undyne “hired” as Grillby's “Guard” to please Papyrus), loved his work, and soon grew to love even Undyne, no matter how many spears she broke on his head. They took all of that for granted, while thinking him stupid, and even insulted him to his face, thinking him too stupid to understand it.

He did, though. He threw it back at them in the guise of ignorance, to throw them off or deflect them, but he knew. Every time. And yet he never held grudges or never seemed bogged down by it all. He just seemed... so happy to be alive.

And he was a damned good fighter. When she started with him, they began with a free fight, one Undyne offered all of her potential Guards. They would get to show her their best moves, while all she would do was dodge.

Papyrus impressed her that first day, because he hadn't been kidding: he knew how to fight. He did have something to be arrogant about – at least in part – and Undyne could no longer blame him.

But... she couldn't do it.

Papyrus, she could tell, wasn't meant to be a warrior. At least, not in _this_ way. He was meant to be a peacekeeper, one who danced with words as well as people, but one who also could defend themself and their own if they were threatened. He would never start a fight for the fun of it, nor would he fight anyone he felt was too weak, as he had admitted to her once, that he didn't like hurting people.

She grew to agree that he was meant to be her second-in-command, but she disagreed with the capacity of that command. She let him make puzzles in Snowdin, let him use the title of Guard, but she never truly “hired” him for a real job.

It was only when she met Frisk that she finally understood why he was to be her second.

But he became her best friend, first.

* * *

“UNDYNE,” she heard from the front door, and she growled and staggered to her feet, her hand over the left side of her face.

She answered the door hunched over, and he immediately started fussing.

“UNDYNE, ARE YOU SICK?!” he wondered, pushing her gently back into the house and sitting her down, before sitting next to her.

She looked away for a moment, unsure of how much she was willing to share. But when she looked back and saw nothing but concern, she relented.

“I, uh, have a bad headache,” she murmured, lowering her head to her hands. “It's from my eye injury.”

“OH NO, UNDYNE! WHAT DO WE DO?”

That threw her. “We?” she echoed.

“YES!” he agreed. “I AM HERE, _CLEARLY_ , TO HELP YOU! WHAT SHALL I DO TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER, UNDYNE?”

“Papyrus, dude,” Undyne replied, smiling drying. “You don't have to do that kind of thing. You're a Guard, not my slave. You don't have to worry about that.”

Papyrus blinked. “I AM NOT HERE ON FORMAL GROUNDS, UNDYNE! I AM HERE BECAUSE I HEARD YOU WEREN'T COMING IN AND AM CONCERNED!”

Undyne stared at him, her mouth open. “You... are?”

“OF COURSE I AM!”

Undyne looked down quickly, swallowing hard. Her hands tightened around her mug, and she struggled to keep calm.

 _A friend,_ she thought, bewildered. _A real friend._

When she looked back up, she was smiling so brightly it hurt, but she didn't care. She now had an idea.

“Do you know how to make spaghetti?” she wondered.


	21. Blushing

Undyne was pacing, and nothing could stop her.

She was terrified, her face so pale it was worrisome, and her eye was so wide that it seemed to almost take up her entire face – something not helped by Undyne constantly chewing on her nails, hiding the rest of her face in turn.

“UNDYNE,” Papyrus said gently, watching her. “WHY ARE YOU SCARED?”

“I'm _not_ scared, _you’re_ scared, fuck you!” was her helpful answer.

“Undyne, there is no need to be rude,” Asgore sighed. “But there is a need for you to stop so that I can finish your hair, please!”

She ignored him, shaking her head. “This is _crazy_ , this is _stupid_ , _I’m_ stupid, what the fuck am I _doing?!”_

“Wait, Undyne...” Frisk looked up, their eyes narrowed. “Are you... having second thoughts?”

Undyne jolted, then turned around and went right up to them, her face going even paler. “Does _she_ think I am? Does _she_ think I've run? Does _she_ want to run?! _Frisk!”_

“Dad, help!” Frisk answered, looking truly scared.

Asgore came over and rescued his human child from his monster child. Undyne resumed her pacing, only now, to everyone's dismay, she was crying.

“I knew it, I _knew_ it, of _course_ she is, I’m so fucking stupid and ugly and dumb and... and...!" She stopped, wheeled around, and suddenly punched the wall in front of her with a shout. Her fist went clean through, opening a hole of drywall and wiring.

She pulled her hand back, staring at it, before she just lowered her head and went silent.

Then, out of nowhere, her phone vibrated.

Slowly, like a sleepwalker, she pulled it free from the pocket of her dress, and blinked back her tears to see who it even was.

Then she squeaked: Alphys.

_“Undyne I get it if you run, I’ll never hold it against you, I promise, run now, so that no one will see you or stop you, okay?”_

Undyne stared at this message in shock, in complete silence. Everyone else was, too, their wariness keeping them well out of spear distance, just in case.

“What?” Undyne whispered, truly confused. “She's... _telling_ me to run...?”

“WHAT?!” Papyrus cried, going over to her side. She held her phone up, and when he read it, she saw him do it, despite his attempt at hiding it: he flinched, his expression falling.

“Why does she want me to run?” Undyne whispered. “Why? And why is she saying it like it's _my_ choice or something?”

No one said anything. They knew, but they also found it slightly heartbreaking to hear that Alphys would still say that, especially right now.

“Why would I _want_ to run?” she wondered, her voice louder, now. _“Why?!_ She...”

Her eye then flared, before it closed tight, and she gritted her teeth and leaned back, holding the phone to her chest.

“Alphy, you fucking _idiot_...” she whispered, aware of the irony, and thus really saying this to herself.

In silence, she moved away from the wall, pocketed her phone, and left the room. She heard everyone protesting, but she ignored them. Instead, she went across the hall, opened the door, and barged right in.

Alphys sat in the corner of the room, fully dressed in her suit and curled up over her phone, sobbing.

When the door opened, she croaked out, “N-no, I _mean_ it, Toriel, l- _leave!”_

Undyne shut the door, and Alphys sagged, her head going back down to her knees. Silently, Undyne walked over to her and sat down enough distance away so that Alphys wouldn't sense her, yet.

Alphys was sobbing, now, so loudly that Undyne didn't think she would’ve been heard even if she'd stumbled in. It was clear that, despite the tone of the text, the content was breaking Alphys's heart, despite clearly believing that she was doing the right thing – but only for Undyne.

It was breaking Undyne's, too. Because with that, she realised just how alike they truly were, in so many ways...

Undyne crawled closer, then, and moved to sit right beside her. Alphys froze, not looking up, but when Undyne slid her arm around her shoulders, Alphys didn't pull away. She inhaled shakily, trembling.

Then, she leaned over, and curled up into Undyne's side, burying her face into her shoulder and resuming her tears. Undyne held her tight, unable to hold back, now, herself, but she still kissed Alphys, still comforted her, and in turn, found herself comforted, too – especially when Alphys finally hugged onto her and held tight.

For some time, they didn't move from the floor, just holding each other close and letting their tears drown themselves out. When Alphys started to calm down, she pulled away a little and looked up at Undyne, her eyes wide.

“Undyne,” she whispered, reaching up and touching her cheek, her eyes going over what Undyne was wearing – and filling again, with a different kind of tear. “You... you're...”

“A mess?” Undyne teased, well aware of her hair being messy and her face even worse, now.

Alphys shook her head. _“Beautiful,”_ she corrected.

Undyne's smile softened, and she felt her face heat up with pleasure, this time, not pain. “Alphy, _you_ look so sexy and _cute,”_ she replied, holding Alphys's hand to her cheek.

“You...?” Alphys tried, but her voice broke. She sniffled, trying to calm down, but Undyne nodded, smiling.

“I don't want to run, Alphy,” she answered. “And... and I know you don't, either.”

Alphys nodded, sobbing softly and lowering her head. Undyne hugged her again, and she held tight, her tears soft, this time, but no less meaningful.

There was a soft knock, before the door opened. “May I return from exile now?” Toriel wondered idly.

Alphys choked out a laugh and an apology, waving her in, and Toriel came in, smiling and waving that apology off in return.

Then, she saw Undyne. “Undyne, my dear, you're lovely,” she said. “Do get out.”

Undyne laughed and held her hands up, then backed out – but not before sticking her tongue out at her fiancée over Toriel's shoulder.

And this time, Alphys's face went red with pleasure.

“See you in a bit,” Undyne promised, and Alphys nodded, her smile so beautiful that it maybe Undyne stumble a bit on her way out.

A great omen, indeed, to the start of a greater marriage.


	22. Dogs

She'd claim it was a coincidence, but it truly was not. She hired them because they deserved to be hired, but she'd invited them to apply because... well...

Undyne really liked dogs. She just adored them. She loved everything about them: their silly walks, their barks, the way their tails wagged... She loved it all.

Only one person had the courage to bring it up, and it was because he was so blasé he would always ask inappropriate things.

“so what's with the dogs?” sans asked her, on his second day as a “sentry” for the Royal Guard.

Undyne scowled and stopped. She'd merely been walking by, on her way to Snowdin, when he'd stopped her and asked this.

“What are you talking about?” she sighed. She really tried, but sans really got under her skin.

“your guards,” sans replied easily, and she jolted, looking away quickly – making him smirk in return. “oh, _now_ you know what i'm talking about?”

“No,” Undyne snapped, starting to walk again and hoping to walk fast enough away from him.

He didn't let up, surprisingly; where was this speed when she actually _needed_ it? “yes.”

“Shut up,” she answered, flicking her eye to the side for a moment. A wall of bright blue spears shot up in front of sans, and he jumped back.

She grinned and broke into a run, then turned several corners. She knew Snowdin better than he did, after all.

But when she came to a stop to catch her breath, she heard rustling beside her – and sans emerged from the bushes, looking rather proud of himself.

Undyne glowered at him, and he simply threw his arms out and shrugged, winking.

Skeletons were so _weird_.

“so?” sans said as his way of greeting, making her roll her eye. “what's with the dogs, captain?”

“Coincidence,” she mumbled, looking away. Why did she feel like she had to explain anything to him, least of all this?

“coincidence,” he echoed, his voice incredibly sceptic. “really.”

“You and your brother aren't dogs!” she growled hotly. “So shut up!”

“but before we got here...” sans replied, grinning wider and trailing off, making her even madder.

“They earned their positions, sans,” she snapped. “Unlike _someone_ I can think of.”

“ _that_ was your choice,” he replied calmly. “and yeah, they probably did. but why bunch all of the dogs in one place?”

“Well,” Undyne sighed. “Waterfall only needs me, and Snowdin is closest to me, so...” She went crimson, glaring at him. “So shut up.”

“you like dogs,” sans concluded. “you have a soft spot!”

“Why would liking dogs mean I have a soft spot?!” Undyne snarled.

“no one truly likes dogs without one, and you truly like your guard dogs,” he replied easily. “you’re an old softie, captain!”

“Shut the fuck up,” she answered, trapping him into a cage of spears.

She stormed away, fuming as his laughter followed her, but when she was far enough away, she frowned, then sighed.

Then she blushed, scratching her cheek a little. “A soft spot?” she wondered. “Me?”

Maybe... sans wasn't so useless after all.


	23. Pregnancy

Undyne wasn't sure what woke her up that morning, but it wasn't what Alphys thought, later on. She'd just blinked awake and turned over onto her side, toward Alphys, and smiled, her eye closing for a moment when it landed on her wife.

Alphys had been under the weather, lately, and Undyne had spent at least a week making sure she was comfortable and well-rested. The night before had been the first time Alphys had fallen asleep without looking miserable, and Undyne was glad for it.

She reached out carefully, her fingers tiptoeing over and gently brushing over Alphys's closest hand – her left. Undyne bit her lip, her eye stinging, as she traced her fingers slowly, the tips lingering over the ring she'd placed there.

_Alphy. My wife. My beautiful wife._

Alphys suddenly jolted, turning around quickly and gasping, scrambling to her feet and running to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth and her face pale. Once there she - needlessly, honestly; they were _married_ – shut the door.

Undyne felt her stomach fall, sighing deeply. She'd been so sure that last night had been the last of that flu, as she'd slept completely through the night.

But, no: she was still sick.

“Fuck, poor sweetie...” Undyne whispered, getting to her feet and walking after her, pushing her hair out of her face and knocking at the door, deciding to humour Alphys for now.

“Alphy?” she called.

 _“Mmnnrgh,”_ Alphys groaned in reply, followed by a few hiccups.

“Can I come in, honey?”

 _“Mmnnhhhyeeeh...”_ Alphys answered.

Undyne smiled; she knew her wife, and she opened the door and walked in, making sure she kept her steps light and quiet, and the light off; Alphys'd found loud and bright things too much with this damned cold...

Alphys was resting against the side of the bathtub, one arm propped up on the ledge, her face buried in it.

The other, curiously, was around her middle, and rubbing it slowly, her hand gentle and lingering.

“Alphy?” Undyne called again, concerned, now. She knelt down beside her, placing a hand upon Alphy's sweaty back.

Alphys shook her head and sobbed softly, but her tail reached out and hooked around Undyne's arm.

Undyne smiled. “Cutie? You okay?”

Alphys nodded, surprising her. “I-I'm fine,” she whispered, her voice muffled by her arm. “I'm n-not sick.”

“Uhh,” Undyne answered, her eye going to the toilet for a moment. “Yeah, Alphy, you kinda are.”

Alphys's tail moved, then, sliding down to her wrist and pulling it forward her. Undyne blinked, confused, but then Alphys grabbed her hand and placed it where hers had been.

Undyne froze, the blood leaving her face, as did her smile. She stared at Alphys, who still wasn't looking at her, and she swallowed hard. Mentally, she did some quick math, and when she got there, she sobbed, covering her mouth with her other hand.

Alphys nodded slowly. “We did it...” she whispered.

Undyne closed her eye tight, trembling so hard that she could practically taste it, her heart feeling so full and so light all at once. When Alphys slowly managed to push herself from the tub and turn to her, Undyne grabbed hold of her and clung tight, bursting into hard, gut-wrenching tears.

Alphys held her close, keeping herself sitting up by leaning against the tub again, and kissed her all over, desperately trying to cheer up and join her – despite feeling like absolute crap.

Well, until Undyne sobbed out, “I love you, Alphy! I love you _so much!!”_

Then, she closed her eyes, finally feeling happiness bubble up within her at last, and she sniffled, burying her face into Undyne's hair, breaking down, herself.

* * *

Undyne was jealous at first; she couldn't lie. She'd always wanted a baby with Alphys, always, but she had to admit, she was jealous that Alphys was the dam.

Well... _at first._

“No,” Alphys growled, burying her face into her arms, her tail lashing angrily. “Stop it, Undyne.”

“Alphys,” Undyne growled, holding up the tray; it shook a little in her growing frustration. _“You_ stop it.”

“Go away!” Alphys snapped. “It doesn't work! Everything I eat never stays! I give up!”

Undyne closed her eye, sighing deeply. Inwardly, she was starting to get worried; when it had been the flu, Undyne had been fine with Alphys fasting from it. But now that they knew she was definitely pregnant, she needed to eat – and eat every day.

But Alphys didn't want to eat, because she was right: she couldn't keep anything down. They'd tried soups and shakes and things like that, but nothing worked.

Undyne, upon realising this, decided that, as much as she'd always wanted a baby, perhaps being the dam was not so great after all...

Suddenly, she was actually so grateful that Alphys had taken the bullet for her on that regard, and suddenly felt her jealousy cool – though the replacement was, unfortunately, worry.

She pushed the tray to the nightstand and knelt down beside Alphys's side of the bed, placing her hand on one of her shoulders. Alphys didn't jerk away, but she didn't look up, either.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered, resting her chin on the bed. “Tell me what you need me to do, my love. Let me help you, in every way I can.”

Alphys's tail suddenly dropped, and she relaxed, sniffling. She pulled her face from her pillows, her face red and drawn with frustrated tears.

“Undyne... I’m so fucking tired of soups!” she cried.

Undyne blinked at her, then smiled, before laughing softly, burying her face into the bed for a moment. When she felt Alphys start to stroke her hair gently, she looked up.

Alphys's expression had softened. “Undyne, I'm sorry,” she whispered, rolling onto her side and taking one of Undyne's hands. “I'm _so_ sorry. I'm such a pain in the ass.”

“Alphy, trust me,” Undyne replied, kissing her hand with a smile. “You're anything but.” She smiled wider. “You want ramen, don't you, cutie?”

Alphys's eyes filled with tears, and she nodded. “Pl-please? I-I'll risk throwing it up, _please?!”_

Undyne nodded, touching her cheek and brushing her tears away. “Anything for you, Alphy,” she whispered, smiling happily.

Alphys bit her lip, closing her eye, and after a moment, Undyne kissed her and left to get the ramen.

When she came back, Alphys devoured it, so happily that she made actual “yummy noises”. When she finished, she laid back and waited, as it usually only took half an hour for her to throw up – but she didn't. It stayed down, and Alphys started crying with relief.

“Real food,” Undyne said, between laughs. “This kid is truly our own.”

Alphys tackled her for that, covering her faces in kisses, the best thank you that Undyne had ever received.

* * *

“Sorry... sorry... sorry... sorry...”

“Shh...” Undyne whispered, kissing Alphys's cheek and rocking her slowly. “Stop, it's okay, it's okay, honey...”

“No... no... sorry... sorry...” Alphys was covering her face, curled up into a tight ball and trembling, her voice tiny and shaky, too. “Ignore... ignore... ignore me...”

“Alphys,” Undyne broke in sharply, leaned close and pressing her cheek against Alphys's wet one, both with sweat and tears. “Stop it. It's okay. It's alright.”

“No...” Alphys answered, shaking her head, her arms going around her belly tight. She was pale, Undyne saw, and looked sick. She kept repeating it, now, and her tail reached out and wrapped shakily around Undyne's waist.

Undyne smiled, closing her eye. “That's it,” she whispered, kissing her cheek. “I'm here. Hi...”

“Hi...” Alphys croaked out. “Sorry... Undyne...”

“It’s okay,” Undyne replied honestly, brushing her hand over Alphys's forehead and cleaning away the sweat.

“It-it h-happens...” Alphys whispered, her face going to Undyne's arm and nuzzling it gently. “F-false... l-labour...”

Undyne wasn't so sure. She thought for a moment, then frowned.

“Alphy,” she said softly. “My birthday was five months ago.”

“Y-yes,” Alphys agreed, glad for a distraction. “Spring baby... m-make sense, b-being a fish...”

“Oh, _fuck_ , Alphy...” Undyne suddenly breathed out, her eye wide. “You _are_ in labour.”

“N-no...” Alphys growled. “No...”

“Shh, yes you are,” Undyne kissed her cheek gently, then reached over her and grabbed her phone, then flicked the light on. “Shit.”

She shakily dialled Toriel's number, holding Alphys close and continuing to rock her and kiss her, even as she told Toriel everything. Toriel agreed with her, and would be there in no more than fifteen minutes.

“N-no,” Alphys gasped again, “d-don't both-bother her... Not in labour...”

“Alphys, listen to me, honey. I know it's hard right now, I know it hurts, but you gotta listen, okay?”

Alphys nodded, her eyes flickering a little before they opened slowly, moving to Undyne's face.

“You. Are. In. Labour,” Undyne told her, her eye flicking between Alphys's glassy ones.

 _“Fuck,”_ Alphys whispered, her eyes filling with tears. “Undyne, please don't let me go through it all,” she pleaded. “Please don't let me go, _please?”_

“Never,” Undyne agreed, kissing her cheek. “Never, ever. I'm glued to your side, for all of it.”

“Thank... thank... th-thank...”

“Shh...” Undyne replied. “Count your breaths. “I'm staying put.”

She kept her promise.

* * *

Alphys was blushing, her entire face burning. She refused to look up. “Shut up,” she grumbled.

“No way,” Undyne crowed. “My math was better than yours for once. And for something _this_ important, too! I'm bragging!”

Alphys whacked her with her tail, and Undyne laughed. In Alphys’s arms was their son, nursing quite easily, and she had no problems keeping her attention to him, alone.

Undyne sat with her on their bed, holding Alphys close and grinning so much it hurt. She reached down and touched the top of their little Axolotl's soft red hair.

“He's so cute!” Undyne cried, nuzzling Alphys happily. Alphys sent Toriel a long-suffering look, but Toriel merely grinned. “He looks _just_ like you!”

“No,” Alphys sighed. “He's actually _cute.”_

Undyne glowered at her, and she looked away. “I'll bite you,” Undyne warned her. Alphys raised her eyebrow and smirked, and Undyne couldn't help it; she laughed, burying her face into Alphys's shoulder.

“I love you,” Undyne then murmured, her voice soft. “That was so fucking _incredible_ , Alphy...”

“I’m not doing it again,” Alphys grumbled.

Undyne snorted, then laughed, cuddling closer to both her wife and her child. “I mean it,” she insisted. “Thank you, Alphy...”

Alphys looked up at her, smiling for real, this time. “Thank _you_ , Undyne,” she replied. “This... was my _dream_...”

Undyne stared at her, then reached out and pulled her close, kissing her lips and whispering, “Me, too...” between each kiss.

They both hoped they never woke up.


	24. Anime is Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never get Undyne's angst over anime; the Underground practically IS anime. I like to imagine once she figured this out, she felt immensely better.

Undyne stood in the dump for a long time, her eye wide and her whole body trembling. She was so overwhelmed, barely able to even breathe too good, and she was desperately trying to collect her thoughts. 

_Alphys likes me, holy shit..._

_Why does the human get to do everything?!_

_Alphy is so fucking cute in that dress, I fucking knew it!_

_Anime isn't real?!_

_This is bullshit!_

_But Alphys always said it was real..._

_But Alphys was lying a lot..._

_Augh, but anime is so fucking awesome, how can it not be real?!_

Undyne bit her lip, covering her face and rubbing her cheeks a little. “Fuck,” she whispered. She couldn't stop smiling, anyway. 

_You know what?_

_If anime isn't real, but Alphys is finally honest and free?_

_It balances out._

_Maybe it's even a little uneven, because Alphy is way more valuable than any of that..._

She grinned, blushing. She lowered her hands and started to run after them – but it was then that her phone buzzed, and she stopped, confused. 

And when she answered it, she could only focus on that.


	25. Spear

It was so finicky. So _damned finicky._ But she was also _so damned close!_ It just would take a few more times...

It shattered, right before her eyes, and vanished into sparks.

 _“Argh!”_ Undyne sobbed, slamming her fist onto the table so hard it hurt. She buried her face into her other arm, so frustrated and angry that she couldn't help it.

That had been her _twentieth_ one. She'd been keeping count.

_I need to do this. I have to do this! I have to be a Royal Guard! I have to kick Asgore's ass!_

_And I can't do that unless i have a weapon!_

For years, she'd made due with chevrons, little arches of light that sliced into things just fine. But Asgore said he needed a Guard with a real weapon, and a chevron wasn't it. It was a mere shape for magic to form into, not a true weapon to hold and grab and use.

She chose a spear, because it looked cool when she'd held an iron one, and wanted ones of her own. She loved to imagine what one would look like in the bright cyan on her magic, and started that very day.

But she kept failing, and she didn't even know why.

She cried for a bit, unable to hold back her fury. Then, she grabbed her phone and checked the time: late. She had to sleep, otherwise she'd just be too damned tired.

_But..._

_One more time..._

So she tried for the rest of the night, she worked.

Into the morning, she worked.

And when her alarm went off, she started, her eyes flaring in shock. She cursed, then scrambled to her feet and ran to get dressed.

When she stumbled into the training room, Asgore was already waiting for her. “Goodness,” he said. “Howdy, Undyne?”

Undyne gasped and hunched over, her hand over her chest. “Gimme... sec... spears... _fuck_...”

Asgore raised an eyebrow but waited calmly, knowing she needed more time to answer. He even went to get her some iced tea, which she gulped down gratefully.

Then, she growled out, “Asgore, I can't make spears!”

Asgore took the mug before she broke it. “Of course you can, Undyne. Why do you say this?”

“Forty-two,” she gasped out angrily. “I failed forty-two times!”

“Undyne...”

 _“No!”_ And to her further humiliation, she felt herself fill with tears, and she looked away quickly, feeling like an immature little girl. “I suck, Asgore. Fucking _fire_ me. No, no, fuck it, _I quit.”_

“Undyne,” Asgore repeated, his voice stronger.

“I quit!” she sobbed, hunching over again and hiding her face in her hands. “I fucking quit!”

“Oh, Undyne...?”

 _“What?!”_ she snarled, not turning to him, still too embarrassed.

“You're open.”

She jolted, turning around, and shrieked in shock: Asgore had his trident out and was coming toward her, his face oddly blank.

She staggered back, her hands reaching for her magic, and in her panic, she flung out her hand, ready to throw her chevrons at him to keep him back.

“What the _fuck_ , Asgore?!” she cried – before he swung his trident at her _. “Stop!!”_

And she closed out eyes tight, held her hands up, grabbed hold of something, and swung in out blindly, crying out in protest.

Something hit, and whatever she held stopped the trident, the swing so strong making her arms numb immediately. She staggered back, her eyes opening, and she opened her mouth to scream – only to stop, finally seeing what she held.

A _spear_. A _perfect_ spear, in bright cyan, and long enough to suit herself perfectly.

And it had parried Asgore's trident.

It then vanished in her shock, and in reply, she saw Asgore's trident vanish, too.

She was gasping, her eyes wide with shock and confusion, her whole body awash in sweat and tremours.

“What was that you were saying, Undyne?” Asgore wondered, when their eyes finally met.

“I…” she squeaked out, her hands still held up. “… _can_ make spears?”

“You can.”

“I can!” she cried, her eyes filling with tears, again – but her face was bright with glee. “Oh, fuck!”

And she threw herself at Asgore and hugged him, tight. “Thank you, Asgore! Thank you so much!!”

He hugged her back, smiling. “You just needed some help. And I’m eternally happy to give that to you.”

“Thank you...!”

He laughed. “Only _you_ would thank someone for attacking you unarmed.”

“Damn right,” she agreed with a laugh.


	26. Facing The Human

“Papyrus, calm the fuck down!”

“I CANNOT, UNDYNE! THIS IS URGENT! YOU NEED TO GET HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! OR MAKE SURE TO BE READY WHERE YOU ARE!”

 _“Why?!”_ Undyne snapped, almost breaking her phone in her anger.

“THERE'S A HUMAN!”

Undyne's whole body went cold, and she was silent for a moment.

“UNDYNE, UNDYNE! _UNDYNE!!”_

“Yes,” she breathed out, before standing up taller, grinning so wide it hurt. “Okay, Papyrus, get all of your shit ready and capture that human, got it?!”

“YES, UNDYNE, I'LL CAPTURE THE HUMAN. BUT IT'S... A CHILD.”

Undyne inwardly winced, something in her soul crumbling at the very idea of killing a child, despite it being a human.

But Asgore had done it. So she could, too. 

“It’s a _human_ ,” she snapped, both to herself as well as him. “We have a job to do, Papyrus. _This is it!_ Our freedom is finally _here_!”

“YES, UNDYNE!” Papyrus agreed, sounding happy, again. “IT'S TRUE! I WILL DO MY BEST FOR YOU!”

“That's perfect, Papyrus,” she said proudly. “Just perfect. Keep me posted.”

He agreed, and when they hung up, Undyne paused for a moment.

Then, she did a little jig in place, so happy she was unable to hold it in.

 _Finally_ , she thought. _Finally!_

* * *

For some reason, Papyrus was talking very... _loud_.

He was never one to be quiet, but _this_ was... pretty interesting. It reminded her of when they'd tried to scream loud enough to hear each other from their own houses. (Undyne won on both sides.)

Undyne tilted her head at him. “Okay, good, we expected that. Did you fight it?”

Again, a loud reply, said in a way to make what she said obvious... as if she hadn't just said it...

“Dude,” she sighed. “I _know_ you fought well; I trained you, but did you nab it or not?! And stop shouting!”

He replied, and she eyed him closely, glad that he couldn't see her face.

Something was... _off_... about him.

 _There's a good reason you “couldn't” catch it,_ she thought shrewdly _. And it's not because you're weak. We both know you're not weak._

_What the hell is this about?!_

Undyne sighed again. “Look, obviously, it wore you out too much and you're tired. It's fine. I'll take over, okay? I'll grab the soul and be on the surface by sundown!”

He hesitated, then protested. His voice... even caught a little each time he stammered. When she turned to him, he actually took a few steps away from her, as if afraid of her.

_Shit. Have I put too much pressure on him about this? Granted, it's so fucking important, but..._

_Is he really afraid of me right now?!_

“Okay,” she repeated, “I got it, okay? I'll take care of it. I promise. If you wanna help, you can, but otherwise, I'll take it from here.”

He replied, offering his full help, and she accepted it, knowing she wouldn't take it. Before she could even thank him, he was gone.

Her ear then twitched, and she heard something rustle in the bushes. She turned quickly, her whole body flooding with adrenaline, and she looked around, a spear flashing to life and into her waiting hand.

_Weird..._

_Maybe it's a Temmie?_

She sighed, then let the spear vanish. She looked around again, then backed up, suddenly nervous that if she didn't, she'd get caught off guard, a pun she did not want to act out.

Once she knew she was fine, she hiked back to Waterfall, her heart in her throat.

* * *

_Shit. Shit!_

_I forgot the rest!_

She stood there, her eye wide, her tongue completely still, but nothing came to mind.

_Fuck it!_

She shouted and threw herself from the rockface, barely even caring what came from her mouth. She dragged the human into battle – and paused.

_Where the fuck is their weapon?!_

_Is that just a stick?!_

_I can't fight someone like that, despite it being a human!!_

She turned their soul green, and in that distraction, threw the human a spear. “Use that, punk!” she snarled.

And the battle began...

* * *

…more or less.

“sans!” she snarled, stopping and hunching over his booth. “Wake up, you ass! _Wake up!”_

He didn't twitch, just kept sleeping happily.

She snarled and used the booth to throw herself back into a run after the human, just as it got to the bridge.

Something inside of her froze in terror, then. She cried out in protest and ran right after it.

_No, no, fuck no, it can't, it can't, it can't!!_

But they didn't pause, and she was starting to lose it. She staggered, remembering another moment just like this...

…her eye landing on a now-beloved face, holding out water to her...

That was the face she was desperate to save.

But her body disagreed, and she fell. And even when she tried, she couldn't get back up.

_No... no... please, no... Alphy..._

Then, she felt mercy.

And found it... changing her.

Almost completely.

* * *

 _Okay_... she thought, leaning against the closest tree, catching her breath. She could still smell the smoke – and she was still grinning.

_The human... is pretty rad._

_But..._

Her smile vanished.

Her new friend was destined to die, anyway.

* * *

_Did I just... throw Alphy into a trash can...?_

Luckily, Papyrus saved her ass, with the cop-out back-up she'd set up in case everything got bad with Alphys... which it had, really...

_But... did I just...?_

Her eye filled with tears, panic overcoming her. _I did... I did... Fuck... I gotta fix this...!_

She turned to run – and got a text message.

* * *

_Reach out... reach out... please!!_

She couldn't say it, no matter how hard she tried, but she still thought it, her face streaked with tears.

Alphys was so close... She just had to reach over sans... and Alphys needed to reach out to her...

But Alphys wasn't moving. She was limp, her head down, her eyes closed, and she wasn't making a sound...

 _Alphy!_ She screamed it in her mind. _Please! Don't let this happen! Don't... don't...!_

Before her eyes, she watched as her beloved's pallour slowly pale from the bright, beautiful yellow Undyne loved... to cold, frightening grey...

_No! NO!!_

_Don't die! Don't leave me!_

_Alphy...!_

And as her vision began to darken, she saw her soulmate start to... crumble...

 _ALPHY!! NO!!_ ALPHY--!!

In the end, they both lost.

* * *

But Frisk won.

The moment her eye opened, she reached out quickly, her brain still foggy from having her soul stolen and used as fodder. She remembered the human – Frisk, she'd soon find out – had actually managed to save her soul, instead of destroying it, like she'd always expected a human to do.

And it changed her. A lot.

The first thing she did, admittedly, was get up and look for Alphys. She swallowed hard, the image of the last time she saw her floating to mind...

“Alphy,” she blurted out, her whole body breaking into a cold sweat. “Alphy!”

_There!_

She stumbled, scrambling over to a dense patch of golden flowers, and knelt down, grabbing Alphys and turning her around, about to shake her, to scream, to sob—

But Alphys opened her eyes slowly. From a face that was pale, but not dying. Her eyes were blank for a moment, before they turned to her – and focused. They flared, and with a squeak, Alphys sat up and hugged onto Undyne, tight.

Undyne grabbed her and held her closer, struggling with every fibre of her being not to sob. But she did cry, silently, just burying her face into Alphys's shoulder and holding her tight. Alphys, in turn, clung to her like static, and she was crying, too.

Then, Frisk suddenly reappeared – from where, Undyne never knew – and both she and Alphys went to them, Undyne kneeling down and hugging the human tight.

“You _punk_ , you _idiotic_ punk, never do that again!” she cried. In those moments, she'd been terrified for the human, too – especially when it was clear that the demonic flower was specifically after them.

Frisk gently hugged her back, patting her shoulder gently, before they wheezed out, “Air...”

Undyne let them go, and they laughed, brushing tears from their eyes and keeping their other hand on Undyne's shoulder, their grip tight.

“I won't,” Frisk agreed tearfully.

And Undyne hugged them again, unable to resist; she was so relieved...

* * *

Frisk was hilarious, it turned out. As they got to know their new monster family better, they opened up and relaxed, more, and in turn, their family found a jovial, cheerful little kid, but one with an old, wise soul.

Undyne loved this little brat. So much. She would do anything to keep them safe – and did, practically acting as their own private bodyguard. Frisk was precious to all of them, but Undyne cherished them, too.

At Undyne and Alphys's wedding, their speech made Undyne sob in public, something that earned them a headlock and a hug and kiss.

“I first saw Undyne when I was huddled in grass,” they began, their voice clear and even, already used to addressing crowds of any size. “And she knew I was there – I think.”

Undyne gaped at them. _“I freaking knew it!”_ she cried. Alphys squeaked out a laugh, something that everyone – even Frisk – shared. Undyne blushed, but was still mad.

“And she was... everything everyone said she was... at first,” Frisk continued, winking at Undyne, who suddenly went quiet. “She chased me everywhere, trying to kill me... but, she also made sure I had means to fight back, and even _taught me how.”_

Undyne felt her face burn with embarrassment, but she said nothing.

“You don't do that kinda thing if you're a homicidal bitch,” Frisk said cheerfully. Toriel chastised them, but they merely shrugged – and Undyne smiled a little. “Especially since you never fought me around _another_ kid.”

The kid in question was now blushing, too, but with a beaming smile.

“How could I not repay that fairness, Undyne?” Frisk suddenly said, their dark eyes on Undyne's. Undyne opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so they went on. “I _had_ to give you that water. It was only fair. Just like when you gave me that spear. We were even.”

Undyne suddenly felt tears fill her eye, and she bit her lip.

_God, you're such a good person..._

“There was a kindness in you, one that got confirmed when I met Alphys,” Frisk went on, smiling now at the doctor in question – who went scarlet and tried to hide behind her new wife. “Alphys had nothing but good things to say about Undyne, painting a very different picture than the one I’d just encountered.”

Undyne managed to calm her tears with this. She peered down at Alphys, who tried to hide more, her eyes shut. “Alphy, what _did_ you say?” she whispered. Alphys shook her head and squeaked in reply, a panicked sound, this time.

“Doctor Alphys... _and_ Mettaton...” Frisk raised an eyebrow at Mettaton, who grinned rather deviously, “…told me a great deal about how Alphys saw Undyne – and in turn, saw a side most never did.”

“I DID!” Papyrus broke in cheerfully.

Undyne grinned at him, and he grinned back.

“ _Most_ , I said,” Frisk agreed. “And Alphys, herself, was...”

Undyne felt Alphys start to tremble, and she heard a soft, dismayed whimper. Undyne turned and pulled her into her arms, and Alphys promptly hid her face in Undyne's chest, clinging to her tight.

“…so _nice_ ,” Frisk went on, surprising Alphys. “She was _so sweet_. Yeah, she kinda came on a bit strong, but it was clearly with kind intent, and the fact that she wanted to save me – and not kill me at all – was a huge deal. She liked humans. It was brand-new to me, too.”

Alphys poked her head out, her eyes wavering, genuinely touched.

“And when I went back to see Undyne, alone, well…” Frisk laughed. “She was so _awesome_! I _loved_ hanging out with her! I wanted to be her friend even _more_ after that! Besties, indeed!"

Undyne laughed happily, surprised and tickled by this. She'd always figured that Frisk had hated that, considering the arson involved...

Frisk beamed at the two of them, now. “And then, to know that you both liked each other, and that I could find a way to help... Golly, that was even more fun! And... and...”

Frisk blushed, this time, looking down shyly. “I was rooting for both of you. So much.” Their eyes met Undyne's again. “Especially with the more I learnt.”

Undyne went pale, looking away quickly, but Alphys captured her face and smiled at her, and Undyne closed her eye for a moment, nodding.

“You deserved to be together because you deserved that happiness,” Frisk went on, and, surprisingly, their voice wavered. “If anyone did, it was you two, after all the things that happened to you.”

Alphys hid her face again, trembling with tears, this time. Undyne rested her cheek atop her head and held her close.

“I’m so glad you're married,” Frisk whispered, then, surprising both of them to look up in dismay: their human was crying! “I'm so happy! It's... so _beautiful_... and... and.... I'm so glad I helped it happen!”

That was it. Undyne grabbed Alphys, got to her feet, and went to Frisk, setting her new wife onto her feet so that they could both hug Frisk tight. Frisk burst into laughing tears, and admittedly, so did their aunts.

* * *

“Whoa,” Frisk whispered, their eyes wide and wavering. Axolotl blinked at them, and they jumped then giggled. “Whoa!”

“Very eloquent, Ambassador,” Undyne snorted, still holding Alphys in her arms, while Alphys doze in and out while holding their son, exhausted. (Undyne kept an arm around him, too, just in case.)

Frisk swallowed. “C-can I… touch?”

Alphys stirred awake, smiling tiredly up at Frisk. “Yes,” she replied softly, holding onto Axolotl better and lifting him up for Frisk to hold.

Frisk's arms went out, their face spellbound, and Alphys instructed them on how to hold him. They managed it perfectly, and the moment their eyes met, Frisk giggled happily.

Undyne blinked, then leaned down and whispered something to Alphys – who nodded and smiled.

“Frisk,” Undyne said gently. “We want Ax's middle name to be Frisk. Is that okay?”

Frisk froze in shock, staring at her. They said nothing for a moment, before nodding, so emphatically that it made both mother’s laugh – and Alphys offer to hug both Frisk and Axolotl.

Frisk accepted, and they held them tight, with kisses from – almost – everyone; Axolotl merely blew bubbles.

Which, really, was a great conclusion.


	27. Temmie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ................

The first time she saw one, she had no clue what the hell it was. Some kind of rodent? A cat? She hoped not; she wasn't too keen on cats.

Soon, Waterfall seemed to have a patch of them, a small infestation that seemed to pop up out of nowhere. She started to hear stories about “temmies” and “Tem”, and was even more confused, especially when people began talking about dragons and holes in the wall.

“Help,” she whined, completely at a loss with this information.

Alphys smiled and nodded, her cheeks pink. “They’re harmless, Undyne,” she replied. “Feed them temmie flakes and they're happy.”

She led Undyne over to the monitor and typed a few things, and a video came up of what looked like really drunk cats wearing kids clothes hopping around the ponds of her home.

“What the fuck are temmie flakes?” Undyne wondered, eyeing the weird creatures. They _really_ looked like cats, and it annoyed her.

“I... don't know,” Alphys admitted, scratching her cheek. “I only heard about it. I’ve never been to Tem Village.”

“Tem Village?!” Undyne echoed. “They have a _village_ , now?”

“I think so? I can never find the place to set up a camera,” Alphys said – before she suddenly lit up with a thought. “Undyne, could you do it for me?”

Undyne blinked, her face heating up a little when she saw Alphys's happy expression. She loved that expression. “Yeah,” she agreed, realising she probably would've said yes to anything, if it meant seeing that adorable smile…

“Thank you, Undyne, _thank you!”_ Alphys cried, and Undyne got something even better: a hug.

Alphys sent her with the gear and instructions to set it up, and she trudged through the dark paths, touching the crystals fast and making a competition with herself over it. When she found a strange, unlit fork in the paths, she went down it – and found Tem Village.

Undyne stared, absolutely confused and very, very disoriented.

They _were_ cats... kind of? In kids' sweaters. Eating flakes. And they all spoke weird (except one named Bob, who honestly was the only one that kept her sane), and insisted on climbing all over her as she set the camera up.

By the end, she was covered in them, and she screamed and stood up, the sound either shocking them into leaving, or actually creating a shockwave. Either way, she was left alone, and as soon as she was, she ran for it.

When she got back to the Lab, she was scowling. Alphys noticed and smiled a little crookedly, her hands tangled in front of her.

“Th-that bad?” she wondered.

Undyne said nothing. She simply reached to her back, grabbed something, and tossed it to her. Alphys scrambled to catch it with a yelp, and once she had, Undyne grinned.

“Hoi!” the temmie said to Alphys, who was bewildered.

“Enjoy,” Undyne smirked. “And now we're even.”

And she took off.

Alphys didn't get what that meant until later, only after Undyne told her what happened to her.

By then, her Lab had almost become a second village, and Alphys was panicked so much that she'd locked herself in her washroom.

Undyne laughed for quite some time, until she felt a little guilty, and helped Alphys clean up.

In the end, she still preferred dogs.


	28. Working Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...
> 
> Content warnings for:  
> -breast cancer  
> -cancer treatment  
> -aftermath of both
> 
> But... it's important, why this happens. It's so important. Please, take a moment, think about why. It's so fucking important.

As a rule, monsters aged rather strangely. They were considered fully mature at twenty, but once they hit their thirties, they started to slow down. They aged less than a human would, and it was very common for monsters to live at least a century, more often more.

Undyne was in her sixties, now, and yet she was more age-equivalent to a human in their forties. Therefore, when she found herself starting to slow down, she was genuinely confused.

So was Alphys. “What do you mean?” she asked, the evening Undyne admitted this worry to her. They were already in bed, waiting for Ax to call them (he called every Saturday, at least), when it came up.

Undyne was lying on Alphys's lap, her legs curled up beside them both, while Alphys read and stroked Undyne's hair. She opened her eye, frowning.

“I mean, I get really tired easily,” she admitted, feeling embarrassed about it. “And sometimes I get pains in my chest, y'know? And it _hurts_...”

Alphys had set her book down slowly, and was now looking at Undyne seriously, which was what caused her to trail off.

“Undyne,” she said, her voice carefully flat. “Where does your chest hurt? Inside, like your heart?”

Undyne swallowed. This was the worst part. “No, my breast,” she mumbled, blushing a little. “It hurts sometimes, a lot, and it's annoying.”

Alphys looked away from her for a moment, and suddenly, Undyne felt a terrible feeling come over her. She sat up slowly, touching Alphys's shoulder, and her wife jumped, looking at her in shock.

“Alphy?” she murmured, getting a little worried, now.

“Undyne...” Alphys whispered. “Can... C-can you please l-lie down on your back? And... no-no, wait, take your shirt and bra off.”

Undyne nodded, doing so, but when she was lying back down, she was scared. The way Alphys looked at her, with barely contained anguish, scared her.

In silence, Alphys slowly and meticulously went over Undyne's breasts, like she always did whenever she was giving Undyne a physical. When her hand touched Undyne's right breast, she winced, and Alphys froze.

“Ow,” she muttered. “Can you move your hand...?”

Alphys, however, did not. Instead, she bit her lip and shifted her fingers, pushing down harder and closer. Undyne winced again, growling with pain, and when she grabbed Alphys's wrist, she was seconds from either puking or passing out.

“Fuck,” she gasped. “Stop, _please_ , for the love of _fuck_ , Alphys!"

Alphys pulled her hand away – and Undyne saw that it was trembling. She looked up at Alphys, and saw that she was pale, so pale, and her eyes were wide and glassy with fear.

“I...” Alphys whispered, before her throat closed up and she had to smother her tears. “I... f-found... a lump, Undyne...”

Undyne's blood filled with ice. “What?” she whispered.

“It's-it's there.” Alphys took Undyne's hand and led it to the right place, and Undyne, the moment she touched it, felt not only a stab of pain – but one of dread. It was big. It was very big.

It was _too_ big.

“How?” Undyne whispered, her eye darting between Alphys's. “Was it there last year?”

“N-no,” Alphys whispered, pulling her hand away slowly. “It w-wasn't, Undyne.”

Undyne started shaking, now, herself. “It can't be _that_ , right?” she stammered. “It _can't_ be that. I'm barely in my sixties. Alphy, this can't be right! I'm... I’m _healthy!_ I work out! I'm... I’m a...”

She couldn't finish, because Axolotl called at that exact moment, and they both had to swallow their emotions for the sake of their son.

Just in case they were wrong.

* * *

They weren't.

Alphys could see it as plain as day, on both the mammogram and the MRI.

It was there. It was bad.

And it _was_ cancer.

“Get rid of it,” Undyne snarled, the second she found out. “Get it out of me right fucking now. _Right_ _now!_ I _can't_ die, okay?!”

Alphys reached over and took her hand, holding it tight. Undyne was still in the hospital, still in a stretcher from her tests, and was furious, especially when they acted so calm about it.

“Captain Undyne, it would mean you would lose your breast,” the doctor said gently.

“I have a spare,” Undyne growled. “Get rid of it. Now.”

Of course it couldn't be _now_ , but it wouldn't be a long wait.

They couldn't allow it to be.

* * *

When Undyne woke up from the surgery, she felt nothing, at first: just the blissful dopiness that comes from waking up from anaesthesia. She'd even forgotten why she was there.

But then she felt Alphys touch her face, and she opened her eye – and remembered. Especially when Alphys smiled sadly at her.

“Alphy,” she rasped out. “Tell.”

She grabbed Alphys's hand, and Alphys held it tight.

“You still need chemo,” Alphys murmured. “But they got most of it out... w-with...” She nodded, lowering her head. “Undyne, I'm so sorry...”

Undyne slowly reached up with her other hand to her chest – and felt the absence there.

She laid back, threw her arm over her eyes, and burst into tears.

It wasn't fair. At all.

* * *

It wasn't easy, either.

Chemotherapy was the hardest thing that Undyne ever had to do, and all she did was sit in a chair as poison slowly spread through her body, to try and kill a different poison.

But it was still poison, and it struck her hard. Things she took for granted were chores, now. Things she took as challenges were impossible.

And yet Undyne didn't give up.

Every time her arm was IVed, her eye would blaze, and she gritted her teeth and took it, holding Alphys's hand tight as they spoke through it, or watched TV or radio together, or tried to play games... Anything, really, to keep her mind off of the agony of her cure.

It was the hardest thing she'd ever done in her entire life, the biggest challenge, the worst opponent. One she knew had a bigger body count than she could even imagine.

Still, she refused to give up.

She cried through those sessions, every time, but Alphys never shamed her, or left her, or made her feel weak. Instead, all Alphys did was brush them away, or kiss them, or brush her face with a wet cloth.

Alphys never left her side. And for her, Undyne fought with everything she had.

And won.

* * *

When she was finally in remission and home at last, Axolotl was at her side, moving back home to take care of her while Alphys either worked or ran errands – or simply rested for a moment, to regain her strength.

“Axy,” Undyne chirped when she saw him, and he smiled and went into her arms, hugging her tight. He was well into his thirties by now, but that didn't stop him from hugging his mother, and nothing ever would.

He felt his eyes burn when he felt how frail and thin she was, as well as what she was now missing, but he choked them back. He didn't want Undyne to worry about him, when it was his job to worry about her.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Undyne whispered into his shoulder, one hand stroking his long red hair slowly. “I missed you so much, Axy.”

“I _always_ miss you, Mom,” he replied, closing his eyes for a moment.

When they broke apart, Undyne kept hold of his hand, and pulled it up to her head, grinning. “Check it out!” she commanded, and he smiled and rubbed her head. “Peachfuzz, already!” she crowed, and he laughed.

“Tell me everything,” she then demanded. “ _Everything_.”

Keeping her hand in his, his eyes on hers, he did. He told her about how his work was going (well; he published one science paper and sold three short stories), how his husband was (loving his job as a pilot, and getting a little fat; Axolotl loved it), and how he was in general.

“I hate constantly travelling,” he admitted. “But if it means that I get to stay with Jake, I don't care.” He smiled shyly, and Undyne touched his cheek, smiling with affection. "But, lately... with you..."

He choked up, unable to finish.

After a moment, he then added, “I'm scared, Mom.”

Undyne nodded. “I am, too, minnow,” she agreed. “But they say they got it all out, so I gotta believe them, right?”

“But Mum checked it, too, yeah?”

“Of course,” Undyne agreed happily. “I'm safe, now.”

And at that, her son was suddenly in her arms – and sobbing, like he had when he was a child, and actually able to fit into her arms, then. She held him as close to her as she could, comforting him as well as herself, and she allowed herself to cry alongside him.

They needed it.

* * *

Undyne's remission would last for over a decade, and during it, everything was harder, even when she'd been given a full bill of health. Her body was damaged, now; incomplete, missing pieces, and sore, still.

But Alphys not only stayed at her side, but made her feel like an empress. Especially intimately.

Whenever they could make love, they did it carefully, and slowly. And yet despite this caution, Alphys never shied away from Undyne's right side.

In fact, the first time Undyne had been topless in front of her since the surgery, Alphys had taken her all in, closed her eyes, then opened them again, their colour opaque with tears. She touched Undyne's wet cheek, kissing the other, before she sat down beside her, leaned down, and kissed the bandaged area gently.

Undyne burst into grateful tears, and since then, Alphys never hesitated when touching her, save with more gentleness. It made Undyne's recovery a lot easier, both with physical healing as well as emotional and sexual.

This injury was personal, hurtful. It was very painful for Undyne, emotionally. The odds had been so minute, being a trans woman, but then again, she still had breasts, still had taken hormones as well as magic. By doing that, maybe she'd upped her chances of it, but she didn't know, and she never asked.

It _would_ come back, when she in her seventies, and it would win.

But this time, this victory was Undyne's, and it was a victory she'd worked hard to earn.

So she cherished every second of it, until her last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what gender you are, no matter what, get your breasts checked. I don't care if you're flat or ginormous: GET THEM CHECKED. Do it yourself, or do it with a doctor's help, BUT DO IT. 
> 
> Okay?!


	29. Children

Axolotl was... a _very_ good kid, honestly.

Undyne had fully expected a hellraiser, like she had been, or a recluse, like Alphys admitted she'd been, but no: Ax was one of the sweetest little brats she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting, let alone being mother, to.

At first, he was definitely attached to the breast to Alphys, who was quite happy with this development, in truth: she loved the fact that when he needed her, his little hands would just reach out and snag any part of her he could reach – something he became more and more clever with as he aged. (Example: when he was crawling but not walking, if Alphys walked by, he would jump up and wrap around her leg tight.)

He did prefer Alphys for many things, and Undyne didn't blame their little minnow: Alphys was _awesome_. She was attentive, fastidious, and very, _very_ protective. She cuddled him close, breast-fed him til he was two, and stayed home with him until he went to school.

But the moment that happened, Ax suddenly became very interested in his mom.

All he'd really know about her until then was that she was his Mommy, she worked during the day, and she came home smelling very strong and sweaty but usually with a very happy mood, especially when she saw either him or Alphys – or both.

But at school with him, Ax discovered a mom who was fun, loud, and fierce. He was never afraid of her like his peers, finding her outbursts comical instead of intimidating. Instead of this annoying her, she actually rather loved him for it, because it meant that, despite his gentle nature, he wouldn't be intimidated by _anyone_.

And he _was_ gentle. Undyne always blamed Alphys for this, claiming _she_ was the only source of kindness that could ever apply to their child, but Alphys disagreed.

* * *

“Undyne,” she sighed one evening, lowering her book and placing it over Undyne's face, causing her to snort but stay in place in her wife's lap. “You are gentle, too. Way more than you could ever even know.”

Undyne was silent for a moment, closing her eye (it was starting to water from trying to read the close-up print of the page held over it). Alphys was sincere, and she knew she was being sincere, but she didn't see it. At all.

Alphys could tell, so she moved the book and leaned over her, tilting her head so that they were eye-to-eye. The moment that happened, Undyne felt affection hit her, and she smiled, reaching up and touching Alphys's cheek gently.

“Cutie,” she whispered, unable to resist.

Alphys's expression softened, her eyes closing for a moment. “Undyne... what did you _just_ do?”

Undyne froze, blinking. “Uh,” she stammered, then blushed, hiding her face into Alphys's lap with a growl. Alphys giggled, and she knew she'd lost this round.

 _Maybe_...

Undyne smirked, then snuggled closer – and pushed Alphys's legs apart with one hand, burying her face between them the moment she could. Alphys squeaked, then laughed, before she made Undyne love her all over again – and shifted to part her legs and pull her nightgown up.

Not much was said on Undyne's part after that, her mouth rather busy for a while.

* * *

But she didn't forget what Alphys said, and started to look at her own actions as impartially as possible.

At first, she still didn't get it; she was brusk and firm with everyone, her laughs acerbic rather than kind, her voice raised in derision or annoyance rather than mirth.

Until she got ready to go home, she  _still_ didn't get it.

When Axolotl and Alphys met her in the gym, so that they could all walk home together, though, Undyne felt something within her thaw out and warm up, and she immediately went to them and hugged them both, then kissed them.

When she'd pulled away from Ax's curly hair, she blushed, her eye going right to Alphys – who was smirking happily.

Oh...

The walk home that night was one she spent singing cheerfully, both surprised and pleased with herself.

I _'m not such a psycho bitch, after all, am I?_

It truly made her happy.

* * *

“Mom?”

Undyne frowned, giving the bag a final punch before she turned and faced her son, who was standing in the doorway of the staircase leading down to the basement. She nodded, and he came down and handed her a clean towel, one she took with much gratitude.

“Can... I talk to you about something?” he added, his face oddly pale and his unruly curls hiding his face.

“Sit,” Undyne replied, nudging her just-turned-thirteen son onto one of her bikes. “Talk, boyo,” she concluded, sitting on the padded bench of the press.

Ax blushed deeply, his hands tangling together. “M-Mom?” he murmured, not looking at her.

She felt a moment of anxiety; was he in trouble, being bullied, flunking school?

“I have a crush on someone,” he finally blurted out, before covering his face in embarrassment, his ears going bright red and blending in with his hair.

_Oh. Sex._

“Uh...” Undyne shifted a little. “I'm not too good with romance, Axy. My idea of a good first date was throwing your mum in the garbage...”

Ax's head jerked up at that, his eyes so wide she was worried they'd pop out. “You did _what_ to Mum?!” he cried.

Undyne grinned, and decided to tell him. He was quiet through all of it, his eyes still wide, and when she was done, he was... nodding in understanding.

“Yeah!” he agreed, his fists clenching and hitting his knees. “Exactly, Mom, I just feel so... _hyper!_ Whenever I'm around her!”

“Oh, yeah,” Undyne agreed happily. “Girls do that. I guess boys do, too? I dunno, ask Alphy. But girls, I totally get. They're pretty rad, aren't they?”

Ax nodded, beaming. “Yeah! I mean, boys are cute, too...”

 _Ah_ , Undyne thought, grinning.

“…but this _one_ girl... I wanna ask her to the Halloween dance!”

Undyne nodded, and together, they hatched a plan to make that girl see how awesome Ax was.

* * *

It turned out, she not only already knew, but wanted the same, and Axolotl spent his first dance wearing a silly grin.

“Just like yours,” Alphys murmured when she saw it, leaning against Undyne as they chaperoned the dance.

“Dance with me, nerd,” Undyne replied, taking her wife's hands and leading her into the middle of the crowded, kid-filled dance floor. They made room for them, and soon became the main attraction, especially when the songs went fast.

“Yep,” Undyne heard her son say to his date at one point, his voice oddly... proud? “Those are my moms.”

Undyne was the one who was truly proud.

* * *

By the time he reached high school grade (Toriel's school when from kindergarten to grade twelve), Axolotl had grown into an even gentler young man. He wasn't overtly popular, but he the few friends he had were loyal to the core, and defended him from anyone who tried to hurt him.

Undyne loved seeing this. She loved to see her son rewarded for his kindness, for his gentleness, instead of punished for it like, she knew, Alphys had been.

“I was... so scared,” Alphys admitted one evening, still catching her breath.

Undyne nodded, her eye closed and her ability to speak not back, yet, but Alphys went on, anyway, curling into Undyne's side.

“I was scared he would be bullied, Undyne.”

“Tortured,” Undyne corrected softly, reaching up and stroking Alphys's head gently. “Don't be PC. It's fucking torture.”

Alphys nodded silently, her face buried into Undyne's shoulder, now. When she felt her start to cry, Undyne pulled her free and into her arms properly, kissing her face all over until she smiled.

“I'm so relieved,” Alphys whispered, her eyes on Undyne's, their colour dark with memories and pain. “I didn't want him to end up like... m-me…”

“But he _is_ like you, Alphy,” Undyne corrected, kissing her nose – and making her smile return a little. “He's so sweet, and such a nerd. And he loves everyone.”

Alphys blinked. “Wait, what?”

Undyne nodded. “Yeah! He told me ages ago, but reminded me today: he met a cute boy, and had a crush on him. Some kid named... Jake or something?”

Alphys went red. “He's... bi?” she whispered.

“Well, they call it pan, now, but yeah!” Undyne agreed, grinning. “I'm surprised, Alphy! You _didn't_ know?”

“He didn't tell me,” Alphys admitted, her face falling. “I don't think he likes to talk to me about romance, much. I think he's worried I'll be hurt, because he's not my little boy, anymore.”

Undyne touched her cheek gently. “Are you?”

“Yes,” she agreed weakly. “Always. But I want him to be happy above all.”

Undyne smiled, unable to speak for a moment. Alphys looked up at her, worried by this silence, but Undyne merely kissed her.

It was how she felt, too.

* * *

 _“Boooo!”_ Undyne crowed, and both her son and his husband winced and blushed. “Lamesauce! Are you _in love_ or just _kissing cousins_ , Axolotl?!”

 _“Mom!”_ Ax protested hotly; Jake, however, was leaning against him and trembling with silent laughter.

The judge gave Undyne a long-suffering look, but then pronounced the two married, anyway.

When they kissed again, Undyne clapped and cheered, and Alphys both cried and giggled.

* * *

“God, I miss him,” Undyne sobbed. Alphys held her closely, rocking her slowly, as they both knelt in the doorway of their home. “I miss him, Alphy _, I miss him!!”_

“I know,” Alphys agreed tearfully. “I do, too...”

The moment Undyne had come home – and realised how empty it now felt with her son gone and married – brought her to her knees. Alphys had fallen beside her, pulled her coat and purse off, and then hugged her.

Undyne clung to her tight, sobbing. “Alphy, I miss him...!” she repeated, her voice breaking. “Call him, tell him to get a divorce and bring him home!!”

“Undyne...” Alphys chastised gently, stroking her hair. “You know we can't...”

“They can move in, then.”

“We don't have the room, love.”

_“Make it!”_

Alphys pulled Undyne's face from her shoulder and held it between her hands, and Undyne stared at her, her face crumpled with grief.

“Undyne, we're going to see him in two days,” Alphys reminded her. “And more than that, after. He's not gone from our _lives!_ Just our _house!”_

“No!” Undyne protested.

“Yes, Undyne, because now, he has a family of his own...” Alphys's eyes filled with tears, and her voice choked up. “And don't you want him to be as happy as _we_ were?”

Undyne sobbed, nodding. Of course she did. It was all she wanted.

“Alphy,” she whispered, her forehead pressed against Alphys's. “Make me remember? What it was like, before?”

Alphys didn't get it at first, her own grief clouding her mind. “Y-you mean, go Underground?”

Undyne shook her head, her arms tightening around Alphys more, before she leaned down and nuzzled Alphys's neck.

“Oh...” Alphys whispered, smiling faintly. “I'd love to...”

She took hold of Undyne, and together, they got to their feet – and then to bed, where they would stay for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was a long chapter to finish, and Undyne loathed it. But she also looked forward and was curious as to what the next chapter would bring.

So, with Alphys's help – her love, her care, her devotion – Undyne was able to turn the page.


	30. Family

Undyne realised she'd had, in her life time, at least four families, families that often melted into an Amalgamate of one.

Her first was, obviously, with her parents, one that she still remembered in snippets but rarely, now.

Her second was Asgore. He became her family, not when she lost her parents, but when she became his student – though to him, it was when she'd lost her parents. He'd made her feel so loved and happy that she would always feel indebted to him.

Through him, that second family expanded, to Frisk, then later, Toriel. She loved Frisk, already, but it took longer for her to warm up to Toriel, as she'd always been mad at her for hurting Asgore. But soon, Toriel proved to be just as loving and kind as Asgore always said – but with razor-sharp wit and a ribbon of badass, too.

Her third was Papyrus and, with him, whether she liked it or not, sans. With Papyrus, she found a perfect brother, and with sans she found a challenging cousin, but she still loved them, both. She always would.

Her fourth was Alphys and Axolotl - and, to a smaller degree, Mettaton, too - the one she'd never expected to have – but now could never imagine her life without. She loved Alphys with her entire soul, and shared that love with her son, once he arrived.

When her cancer returned, neither Asgore nor Toriel had aged, and was still the same duo of Royals that she always remembered. And with them, her four families came together as one to support her during her last day.

* * *

The day before she died in Alphys's arms, by great luck, that family had come by and spent the day with her. (Only Undyne had known she wouldn't see the next night, and was so grateful.) Everyone had managed to make it, even Ax and Jake and their son, Dyne.

Only Mettaton couldn't make it that day, but he called - multiple times, it was true - and without telling him, Undyne still managed to say her goodbye to him, in a way he never realised was goodbye until he found out she had died:

"Darling, I'm _so_ sorry, I _know_ you planned a huge party, and I know you truly _cannot_ have it without _me_ , but I can't fly in that quickly, and--,"

"Dude, hotpot, chill out," she'd replied kindly, though her eye stung and her stomach clenched. "It's not the end of the world, you're just missing one party. You'll catch the next one, yeah?"

"Of course! Your birthday!" He'd laughed happily at the thought. "Yes! We'll make it _immense_ and _overblown_ and hopefully I'll get arrested for it!"

Undyne'd closed her eye, feeling Alphys touch her cheek gently and brush her tears away. "Yeah!" she got out, her voice raspy. "Listen, even if I'm... comatose or whatever... you fucking have that party, okay, coin-counter?" 

He'd laughed again. "Oh, Undyne, you know me."

"Yeah. I think I have gotten to know you, haven't I?" She'd said it softly, so softly that he'd paused.

"Are you alright, Fishwife?"

"Yeah," she'd lied, and Alphys winced and hugged her close. "Just... When we all hang out again, remember this, okay? That despite it all, we're friends. I know you love Alphy, and your friendship, in its myriad levels, is priceless to her - and thus to me. Thank you."

Mettaton was silent, at that, and Alphys curled up into Undyne's lap, trembling with silent tears. 

"Of course," he'd finally answered. "I love you both."

She'd smiled, genuinely. "And I love you, too, Metta."

By then, unknown to her, he'd started to understand - because there had only been one other time she'd used his real name, and that was when Alphys was pregnant and not eating, and she was terrified and begged for his help.

He didn't allow himself to truly understand, especially when she added, "Gotta get going, now. See you later?" 

Another lie, but he'd agreed, and they hung up happily - exactly what she'd wanted, and needed. 

She was, by then, unable to move from her bed, and they'd moved it to the main room so that they could all hang out in the same room and watch movies and eat delicious food together. Everyone took turns spending time with her on her bed, though Alphys never left her other side, as she wanted to make sure she was there to keep Undyne's pain under control with both magic and medication.

She was blissfully medicated that day, feeling almost normal and happy, though of course her body echoed with deep, constant throbs of pain. But it was enough for her to spend most of the day awake and with her families, now all mushed into one around her deathbed.

Frisk cuddled with her for a while, crying softly and keeping their face buried into her shoulder. Undyne tried to tease them, then nudge them, then tried to joke with them, but Frisk couldn't laugh. So Undyne simply held them close, and in soft voices, they reminisced about their lives, together.

Asgore was also especially tough, as she looked far older than him now, by at least two decades, especially with her illness. He kept crying, too, kept kissing her – and kept telling her that he not only loved her, but was happy she kicked his ass. She laughed, and he smiled at last.

Toriel had been brief, Frisk telling her, after, that she was too upset to linger, and didn't want to make Undyne upset, too. She loved Undyne, and was heartbroken.

Papyrus was the worst, even worse than Ax; he begged her to stay alive for at least another year, so hard that she had to lie to him. No one knew she would be gone by tomorrow but her, but they acted like they did. So she lied to her dearest friend and brother and said she would.

She didn't bother trying to lie to sans; he admitted out of earshot of everyone but Alphys that he knew she was on limited time, and was certain he wouldn't see her again after this. She sighed, admitted she agreed and felt like it would be at most a few days, and he'd hugged her tight – and said he was sorry.

Ax, Jake, and Dyne all curled up around her and Alphys and clung tight, Dyne in her lap and her sons flanking her (Ax's other arm was around Alphys and holding her close). She laughed, then kissed all three of her boys and told them to stop fussing, she loved them, and she was okay.

She knew she had to be strong for them, really. So she did lie, several times, that night, hating it but also knowing she'd wanted to be lied to in their place.

Once they were alone, however, Alphys curled up into bed with her, buried her face into her shoulder, and whispered, “When?”

Undyne held her tight, a soft sob escaping her; she would and could never lie to Alphys.

“Tomorrow morning, I think. Or tonight.”

Alphys sobbed, this time, clinging to her – but then she nodded, something Undyne oddly appreciated.

To have to spend the majority of her last day alive lying to make others feel better, to be honest and have that honesty respected was a wonderful relief.

“Then let's make the most of it, my love,” Alphys whispered, raising her head and meeting Undyne's gaze with her own.

Undyne smiled gratefully. “I’d love that. And I love you, Alphy.”

Alphys bit her lip, sobbing again softly. “I love you, Undyne,” she said when she could, her voice breaking. “I love you so much!”

Undyne gathered her closer and kissed her forehead. “Tell me all about it, and then I'll tell you.”

And Alphys did, bringing such deep, calming peace to her dying soul, and she knew, even when dust, her soul would always belong to her Alphy.

She looked forward to it.

 **\--THE** **END--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, AerisHikari, for inviting me to take part in this wonderful challenge, and write about these two wonderful ladies. I loved this so much, and do hope we can do it again next year!
> 
> Thank YOU for reading to the end, too! It means the world to me! :3


End file.
